Total Drama Preview
by blackheart0009
Summary: Chris has a major surprise for the season one cast as they come to an invite to see a preview of a different Total Drama Series. What is 'What a Dramatic Life? and why does it look like they stared in it. Find out in Total Drama Preview! rated M for language and scenes from the story. With Mumei Mu's Permission.
1. Intro

Welcome everyone, to Total…Drama…Preview! Sorry I always wanted to do that but time for something new. After reading the awesome story by Mumei Mu I could not help but wonder the reaction by the TDI cast and more after season one goes by. So before his latest update I asked Mumei Mu if he would give me permission to make a reading story with his work as the center fold. The good man agreed so here we are. I hope I do the characters justice but it Total Drama, who cares how they act. Starting right now on Total Drama Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Intro

* * *

><p>Inside an old theater with the curtains closed were group of twenty one teens were entering the room with snacks they gathered from the room beforehand which was provided for them, "Oh my god, I can't believe we were invited to a movie premiere," one teen exclaimed as she sat down next to her best friend. The first teen was a blond bombshell of a girl and the second looked like a geeky farmer girl.<p>

"Me neither," the farmer girl admitted, "I wonder what it will be. What you think Lindsey?"

"Not a clue Beth," Lindsey said trying to think, "I hope it is a fairy tale. I love fairy tales!"

"Please like they would let us watch one of those," said a different girl which cause both girls to frowned.

"How would you know Heather?" Beth asked.

"Because I doubt they would ask the entire cast of Total Drama Island to a movie premier that is legit." Heather informed then thumbing over her shoulder, "this smells like a set up by Chris."

Lindsey and Beth looked and saw Heater was right. They saw loving large Owen talking to crazy Izzy while carrying as much snacks as his arms can carry. Trent was talking to Cody, Harold and Justin, Gwen looked bored walking in with Courtney, and Duncan. Eva was holding a lot of snacks for herself while Katie and Sadie were talking to themselves and giggling like that. Justin was looking at himself while Tyler was tripping and making a mess out of the popcorn. They saw all the rest taking their seats waiting or in Owen's case snacking on the snacks filling the seats on either side of him. They saw that everyone was here expect for one. "Hey where…what's his name?" Lindsey tried to remember the missing member's name, "Ethen? Ether?" she then snapped her finger not seeing Beth about to correct her, "Oh, I know! Gollum!"

The bookworm of the group, Noah, laughed as he pass them, "No that's not his name but it might as well be."

Lindsey looked confused but they all stopped as a spot light appeared on the stage in front. They waited and most scowled if not frowned seeing Chris McLean walking on stage dressed like he usually does when he was hosting. "Hello former camper! Glad you all can make it!"

"Yeah right," Duncan said crossing his arms, "I should have known something like this would happen. It's been over a year since you made a new Total Drama whatever. What is it this time? Total Drama Reunion?"

He got come laughs from the other cast member even if they were slightly worried. Chris however waved his hand. "No, no, nothing like that. Not that I haven't tried but the producers haven't agreeing on the next season. I been pitching for Total Drama Planet! Where you all and the rest of the cast would be filmed in space!"

Chris laughed while the rest looked frighten, "Oh c'mon people lighten up. There is no new season of Total Drama but here's hoping."

"Then why are we here?" Geoff asked getting nodded.

Lindsey took a sip of her drink, "I thought we were here to watch a movie."

"Oh you will be watching something but trust me it will be better than a movie." Chris cleared his throat, "We will be watching our Total Drama adventures but…"

"Hell no!" Duncan cried standing up and he was not the only one. "I am not sitting here to see what fools we were for your amusement."

"I wasn't finish," Christ muttered, before he cried "Oh Chef!"

Before Duncan could make it to the exit the door was kicked open and Chef stood in all his glory growling in Duncan's face. The teen looked at the scary looking chef towering over him and he went back to his seat as the others sat down. "Thank you," Chris muttered "You all just listen and then you can leave."

"Really?" Leshawna asked not believing him, "We actually get a choice to leave afterwards?"

"Yes you do but trust me you wouldn't want to miss this." Chris said before he went on from before. "Now it is not the Total Drama you all know, this is different."

"How?" Cody asked.

Chris smirked and toss something up to the crowd. Tyler caught it before it hit Cody's face and took a look at it with the other around him. "What a Dramatic Life?" he asked reading the title of the DVD season pack he was holding. "What's that?"

"And who that?" Cody asked pointing to a guy they never seen before next to Heather on the cover. Heather raised a brow seeing how close the boy was to her and for some reason she felt like her picture was not doing anything to stop him hugging her and Bridgett.

"You see that is a different version of Total Drama Island. That new guy also stars and he is a reason for a ton of changes."

"But we never seen this guy before," Trent said looking at the back of the DVD pack, "Directed and Produce by Mumei Mu, never heard of him."

"Actually Mumei Mu stands for…" Harold was stopped by Chris throwing a bag of popcorn at the nerd.

"Anyways Chef and I checked out the first few episodes and trust me when I say this is epic. But we decided why we should have all the fun so we brought back the season one cast to see the whole first season where everything is turned upside down."

Heather scoffed and got up, "Please it is probably all CGI to make our faces the same. I'm out of here."

Chris however smirked "But Heather, this guy knows you pretty well." Heather actually paused by the door so Chris went on, "This guy is actually an important person to you. Very Important."

"Yeah right," Heather muttered with her hand on the door.

"Do you want to risk it?" Chris asked. "I'm sure some stuff will turn up and you won't be here to stop everyone from seeing."

Heather paused but turned to Chris "and if I stay they would still get to see other people's secrets as well to keep them from going too far."

Heather thought it over before she walked back to her seat, "Well I'm already here and I got free snacks, so get on with it."

"Now you might be interested but I'm not," Duncan once again got up to leave but also others like Courtney Gwen, DJ, Noah, and several more.

Chris then pulled his final card, "Look just watch the first episode or two. Then you can leave all you want. I'll even throw in a reward for all those that stayed throughout the whole season."

"Dude we aren't part of your show anymore," Trent said looking at the host. "You can't bribe us with rewards that might not be any good."

"Alright but do you want all the rest of the campers to know everything about you here?" Chris asked and a few stopped. "You're already here and got free snacks so you might as well enjoy."

"Do we get free refills?" Owen asked hoping that would be the reward.

Chris glared at Owen slightly, "You all only get one refill of drinks and snacks then you have to pay for your own." He knew he could not afford Owen's stomach for free let along over twenty teenagers.

"Where did you get it anyways?" Noah asked as the rest were either sitting or trying to decide to stay or not.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Izzy cried as she waved her hand, "it is a gift from the gods in a entirely separate dimension who wish to bring us awesome new shows to watch and even go give us mutant powers to all those to watch it an-"

"Ummm, no" Chris interrupted Izzy. "Our crack research team found technology that lets us peek into other realities and with said technology were able to record this little bit of viewing pleasure at the cost of many many inters to-"

"Actually," Chef interrupted getting everyone's attention much to Chris's displeasure. "I found it in a box I got from a storage unit I bought at an auction. I was surprise but showed it to Chris and after watching some of it we came up with the idea to show all you maggots."

"You buy storage units?" Cody asked before he jumped back into DJ's arms as and scary looking Chef got into his face. "Cool, cool," Cody said timidly "there are many manly men who buys storage units."

"That's what I thought you said," Chef muttered with a huff.

Katie and Sadie looked at one another, "It could be fun," Katie suggested.

"Like totally," Sadie agreed "and the boy seems cute."

"I know," Katie squealed with her friend, "Maybe he will become one of our boyfriend."

The others covered their ears as they squealed again. "I feel sorry for the sucker that dates either of them." Leshawna muttered.

"Oh yeah," Justin nodded, "One can only handle so much squealing."

The rest were pausing as they looked at the cover of the DVD. "He does look friendly," Bridgett added seeing how her counterpart was smiling hugging the boy even though he was hugging Heather. In fact unless she was imagining it the Heather on the cover seems to be glaring at her and Gwen at the same time but Gwen was explainable.

"Yeah he does," Geoff agreed, "he always look like he's up for a party."

The others looked conflicted but slowly one by one they started to see down. "Oh what the hell," Duncan muttered as he sat down next to Courtney. "But there better not be any surprises for us here."

"The only surprises here will be from the show itself" Chris grinned as he moved up to sit at the top row with Chef, "Well then let's get this show on the road!"

The curtain rose up and a movie screen was behind it. The screen came alive as the show started. The cast wondered how this strange show will be and if it will be different at all from their own.

* * *

><p>Up next is the part one if the first chapter. Why parts? Dude even if his story is awesome minus a few grammar mistakes his chapters are really long. Heck the first chapter is thirty pages not counting author notes and before I added anything. So I decided to split the chapters up according to episodes in the chapter. Will it work out? Find out on Total…Drama…Preview!<p>

Man I don't get tired of saying that.


	2. Chapter 1 A

Last time on Total Drama Preview; Chris and Chef actually manage to get the cast members of Total Drama Island (minus a certain rabid boy for obvious reasons) to watch the entire first season of Total Drama but with a twist. With the mysterious new guy keeping most from leaving and Chris bribing the rest they decided to stick around for a few episodes to see if it would be any good. Will they actually leave the viewing or will the drama filled action leave them wanting more? Will they regret it in the end? Find out now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Chapter 1 A

* * *

><p>The cast was quite as the screen filled with life as a strange scene before them, one they were not expecting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**My little Naru-chan…I want you to…listen to me…Okay?" A red-haired boy nodded with a sniffle as he looks up to redhead woman in bed, "Please protect your precious ones…Be kind to everyone you meet…and most important thing…I want you to promise me that…"**_

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Heather cried out. "I thought we were going to be watching us?"<p>

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention," Chris started sipping his drink, "Sometime flashbacks are shown like this one. No idea how or why but it seems awesome."

Heather grumbled as she went back to the screen.

**"Naruto! Wake up, idiot!" He can feel someone shaking him roughly, "GET UP NOW!"**

**"Ugh, I'm up, I'm up." Naruto yawned before turning his head to his best friend, "Heat-chan, are we almost there?"**

**"Yeah…" There was a pause, "AND DON'T CALL ME HEAT-CHAN!"**

* * *

><p>"Was that Heather?" Gwen asked recognizing that voice that was shaking the newly dubbed Naruto.<p>

"I think it was," Trent added.

Duncan chuckled as did several other guys, "Heat-chan?" the guys laughed loudly before Duncan got a drink thrown at his head. Heather scowled crossing her arms and sat down after her throw.

**(The Total Drama Island)**

**At the dock, a man in his mid-thirty smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"**

"Oh yeah that's one hot show, and it was the host that made it the hottest." The other made all sort of noises of disagreement at Chris's claim and even Chef shook his head.

**Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other than have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser ship, never come back...Ever!" He grinned, gesturing at the dock.**

"*cough*BS*cough*" Duncan coughed in his hand at that claim. The others nodded as they know some of the guest will be back.

**(Campfire site)**

**"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere before whispered to the camera with a light chuckle, "Let's face it, they will blow it off in a week or so."**

**(Dock)**

**Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme song<strong>

* * *

><p>"What'd I miss?" Tyler asked as he sat back down. It turned out Heather threw his soda and he went back for another one.<p>

"Nothing important," Noah stated as the song played out, "Just Chris talking before we even arrived."

**The intern behind camera gave Chris a signal, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." He beamed, "All right, it's time to meet our vic…cough, eh, I mean campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort," Chris chuckled, "So if they seem to be pissed off, that's probably why." As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "What's up, Beth!"**

**The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."**

Chris pouts angrily as the cast all laughed hard. "Oh I forgot I said that."

"Oh man," Justin gasped wiping a tear from his eye, "I wished I saw there to hear that."

**"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."**

**"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host, only to hear him confirming that it was the right place, "Hmm…Look a lot different on form…" He muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.**

"Man we really got played," DJ muttered getting nods all around.

**"Hey, Gwen." The Goth girl sighed.**

**"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown cabins.**

**Chris chuckled, "Oh, yeah! By the way, my crib is this trailer with A.C."**

"Way to rub it in," Gwen muttered.

"Oh, oh, I love this part coming up," Chris said elbowing Chef's arm.

**"I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.**

**"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "…Good thing about lawyer is…that they make a lot of copies."**

Chris and Chef laughed hard at this part but to the displeasure of the others.

**Gwen growled again before picks up her bags. "I'm not staying here!"**

**"You sure? That mean you have to swim back since your boat just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island.**

**"Great…" Gwen muttered with sarcasm as another boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.**

**"Wassup, Chris. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fist bump.**

**"Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"**

**Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"**

**"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth, earning some concern looks from them.**

"Ha, ha, sorry," Geoff muttered looking sheepish and Gwen waved him off.

**Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby, eh?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.**

**"You look so familiar!" Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.**

**"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, "…The host of this show?"**

"Ah Lindsay," Beth sighed before she turned to said friend, "Don't ever change."

"Not even my hair or clothes?" Lindsay asked getting eye rolls.

**"Oh, that's where I know you from."**

**"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see two teenagers stepped on the dock, "Heather and Naruto. The queen bee and her childhood friend!"**

"Wow, you two are friend," Owen said pointing to the new guy. "It must be nice to have someone you know come with you onto the island."

"Shut up Owen," Heather muttered eyeing Naruto slightly stunned that he was actually her childhood friend.

**Heather scoffed as she shoves Chris out of her way, "This idiot is not my childhood friend!"**

**"Look like she's on a warpath, hehehe." Chris smirked as he turns to Naruto, looking over him.**

**He stand at 5'8 feet and wearing an orange t-shirt with red spiral on his chest and a blue jean over orange sneakers, which must be customized since Chris was sure that there was no orange sneakers to his knowledge but what make him stand out was his spiky shoulder-length crimson hair, azure blue eyes and three lines on his cheeks like whiskers. Chris noticed that there was some kind of necklace on his neck but it was hiding under his shirt.**

**"Yeah, it's how Heat-chan is, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, rubbing his head as he pick up his orange duffle bags.**

"Dude really loved the orange," Geoff said with a laugh.

"But it works for him though," Lindsay added with a smile, "maybe a bit more red and he would look perfect."

"Whoa whiskers look awesome," Izzy said with a grin. "It makes him look like a fox with those tattoos on his face."

Duncan scoff thinking the whiskers were a dumb idea for a tattoo.

_**'This guy must really love orange'**_** was what everyone besides Heather thinking as they look at him.**

**"Hope you will be on same team because I would hate to see what would happens between you two." Chris snickered, **_**'which I plan to do, hehehe.'**_

**Naruto blinks as he takes a glance at Chris before shrugging.**

**"I guess so." He walks up to the group, take a notice that the farmer ran up to Heather and spitting something to her, "Hajimemashite." Naruto gave everyone a widened grin.**

"Huh?" Owen asked before Harold replied, "it's Japanese for…" he was stopped with some popcorn was dumped on his head by Duncan, "We don't need you to explain anything loser, let the new guy tell them."

"How do you know he will?" Harold asked.

"A hunch," Duncan muttered with an eye roll.

**"Huh? Um…" DJ scratched his head, glancing at other campers. He was kind of grateful that he was not only one confusing about his greeting.**

**"Ah, I mean nice to meet you. Sorry, sometime my Japanese would slip up." Naruto chuckled.**

**"Oh, no worry, man." Geoff grinned at Naruto. The red-haired teenager was about to say something but a loud music cut him off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leap off the boat.**

"And here's the real star," Duncan added with a grin.

"But I'm not there yet," Harold pointed out only to get hit by snacks from all around.

**"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.**

**"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, palmed his fist.**

**"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you send back to juvie."**

**Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."**

**"Ewww, I'll rather date the idiot." Heather thumbed at Naruto.**

**"Really, Heat-chan?" Naruto blinked at her.**

"Wow so forward," Bridgette said with a laugh which had others laughing around her. Heather scowled at them as Leshawna added, "Boy would be eaten alive in a week under her care."

"No Heather!" Lindsay cried out, "Don't eat him! He's cute!"

"Idiot," Heather muttered to herself.

**"Oh ye…HELL NO!" Heather snarled as Naruto chuckled at her, "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!"**

"Someone in denial~" sang Cody as he noticed the way Heather changed her mind fast. He coward though as Heather growled at him.

**Chris grinned as he pull out the contact and wave it around, meaning that she can't leave any time until it's about elimination.**

**The ship shows up, pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" The said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler gives a thumb up from under the piles.**

Heather growled out, "there too!? You idiot ruined several of my shoes that day!"

**"Hey, buddy, you alright?" Naruto pulled Tyler out, getting a nod and smile from the jock. The host chuckled at the slight of soaking Heather before a heavy breath cut him off, glancing right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard.**

**"Um…Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned while thinking that he was creepy for breathing so hard on his neck, who would do that…beside some of his fan girls. Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creep him out.**

**"Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers. Chris hopes that Harold was not checking him out.**

"I was not!" Harold cried out as the others laughed.

**"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage?" Harold questioned Chris, a nod was his reply, "YES! That's more favorable to my mad skills."**

"What skills?" Duncan asked laughing as Harold glared at him.

**"…I hope one of his skills is not jerking off in random place…" Naruto muttered lowly, gaining some chuckle from the campers.**

"Ewww," were cries all around by the girls and Harold blushed red as the boys laughed.

**"And now contestant number ten, Trent!" The host nods to the musician.**

**"Wish it was nine," whispered Trent, "Hey, Chris, just saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."**

Trent and Gwen glanced at each other and looked away. Trent was nervous as his counterpart already was showing his OCD.

**"Thank! I knew I rock that show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.**

**"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity this week."**

**"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto.**

**"Don't you have a plenty of these drops when you were a baby?" He smirked.**

**"Hey…" Harold sighed at Naruto before receiving a pat on back from the redhead.**

**"Sorry, Harold, I can't resist it."**

**"It's okay, I just walked into this one, I guess." Harold sighed again as Trent take his place next to Gwen before smile at her, causing the Goth girl to turn away from him.**

"Yeah you did string bean," Leshawna said. Gwen and Trent smiled at one another recalling that day and how they acted back then.

**"Hey what's up?" Naruto blinked before look up to see a surfer girl walk up to Chris with her board…Wait…Is that orange on her board?!**

**"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."**

**"Yeah, nice board…" Duncan scoffed, "It aren't Malibu, honey."**

**"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.**

**Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"**

**"Oh, poor seagull." Naruto stares at the seagull that somehow get stuck with plastic soda holders before the water pull the bird away from the beach.**

"Not what I had in mind," Bridgette muttered a bit disappointed. She was not able to use her board at all the whole trip there.

**"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unawake that she just hit the host in head with her board.**

**"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head. **_**'I hope it doesn't bruise. My poor pretty face…'**_

"Man why couldn't I've seen that?" Chef asked getting a glare from Chris.

**"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turn to him, swinging the board. It was lucky that the boys duck under it.**

**"Watch the board!" Harold whined. **

**"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the campers ducks again.**

**"You really have an awesome board." Naruto chuckled, it was kind of fun to see everyone ducking under Bridgette's board and she never even noticed.**

**"Thank." Bridgette smiled, "I also like your dyed hair." Naruto blinked before rubbing his head with chuckle.**

**"Actually, it's my natural color…" As soon as he said that, everyone blinked before turn to him.**

"Really?" Harold asked aloud "Isn't he, like, Asian though?"

He got shrugs all around as they were not sure how to answer that.

**"Seriously? I never have ever seen an Asian with natural crimson hair." Gwen raised one of her eyebrows, DJ nods his head behind the Goth girl.**

**"It's true. He got it from his mother." Heather deadpanned. She is starting to get tired of telling people that Naruto's red hair is natural.**

"Wow you really are his childhood friend," Beth said amazed that anyone would be friends with Heather and for so long.

"Girl's right," Leshawna said getting a glare from Heather, "Only a childhood peep can know something like that."

"Whatever," Heather muttered wishing they would finish already.

**"Well, I still think it's awesome." Bridgette smirked at Naruto.**

**"I agree with her!" Lindsay waves her hand in air.**

**"Ok, now we met the surfer girl and confirmed Naruto's natural color…Can we please get on with the show!" Heather growled, squeezing the water out of her hair.**

**"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.**

**"Yeah, she did. Kind of my fault…" Duncan slowly turns to Naruto with widened eyes.**

**"Seriously? I was joking...wow…"**

"I'm liking this guy," Duncan said with a smirk and others nodded as well.

**"…Idiot…Stop telling them things!" Heather growled, holding up her hands as if she wants to strangle someone's neck.**

**"Our…" The host winced as he touch his head, he just missed something that the campers was talking and he hope that someone got it on camera, what if it was a drama! "Our next camper is Noah."**

**"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.**

**"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tosses it in the trash can just before the show.**

"I shouldn't be surprise," Noah muttered but thankful he got out early and didn't get anything to effect his allergies that he was sure he would have faced them later on.

**"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is that where we will stay at?"**

**"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan palmed his fist. Unnoticed to everyone, Naruto was about to say something, only to end up getting slap upside the head by Heather.**

Heather rolled her eye knowing the correctly dubbed by her idiot would've have gotten the sarcasm.

**"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand.**

**"Yeah, you want one?"**

**"No thank…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thank…"**

**"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Hey baby, how you do?" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves troubles." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Give me some sugars, brother!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he reply back with high five.**

**"I've never seen a girl like you in my life before!" Harold bubbled.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You're real big and loud!"**

**"What did you just said to me?"**

**"I'll get the shovel." Naruto whispered to Noah, the bookworm smirked as everyone winced at Leshawna yelling at Harold before Bridgette and DJ hold Leshawna back.**

Leshawna laughed here as she forgave Harold for the stupid comment long ago but hearing Naruto with that was too much. "It wasn't that bad gosh," Harold muttered not seeing other shake their heads at him.

_**'Hehehe, we got a drama going on.'**_** Chris chuckled, rubbing his hands. He can smell the paychecks coming in but he better stop them since they were going to waste the time and save drama for later. "SETTLE DOWN, CAMPERS! SAVE IT FOR LATER!" The host shouted at them, Leshawna huffed as she glared at Harold while fixing herself up.**

**Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"**

**"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.**

**"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"**

**"EEEEEEEEEE!"**

The cast covered their ears, even Katie and Sadie. "How are they so loud here?" Justin asked.

"What?" Owen shouted his question unable to hear.

Up at the top Chris and Chef snickered to one another, both wearing large headphones and Chris turned the volume down again.

**"…Which one are Katie and Sadie?" Naruto asked Trent.**

**"…I'm not sure…" He responded with a shrug.**

Both girls gasped looking at Trent who look sorry as he smiled nervously at them.

**Chris rubbed his head before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"**

**"I think I see a bird, eh." Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.**

"I forgot how stupid he was," Eva muttered taking a bit from her popcorn.

"That would imply that he's gotten smarter," Noah pointed out to Eva.

The tough girl thought it over, "Good point," she admitted "But he better not make another sexist comment like last time."

"That's a sucker's bet right there," DJ whispered to Geoff.

"Oh totally," agreed the party dude.

**"Um…Dude, I know you're homeschooled whole your life and don't get out much…but please don't say too much, okay?" Ezekiel nodded with smile. **_**'For the first time, I worry about a teenager.'**_

**"That's just…um…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.**

**"Cody! The Code-ster!" Cody flashed his gap grin as they high-fived.**

**"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes.**

"Smooth move man," Geoff laughed and Cody shrugged knowing the teen was right.

**Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.**

**"Save it, short stuff." Cody grinned at her before taking his place.**

**"Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl. Cody decided to give her a high five, only to get her bag on his feet as he yelped.**

**"What's inside? Dumbbells?" He whined.**

**"Yes."**

**"…You really like to work out?" Naruto blinks, watching Cody hopping on one foot.**

**"Yes."**

**"…Woman of few words?"**

**"Yes."**

**Duncan glances to DJ, "She's all yours."**

"No thanks," both DJ and Eva said causing the two to look at one another. "You're way too much of a softy and a momma's boy for my taste."

"Oh no problem," DJ admitted glad she was not offended by his comment, "You are way too tough for me anyways."

Eva grunted knowing it was true. Of course in her opinion a bunny would be too tough for DJ.

**"WOOO-HOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening, buddy!" He giggled to himself, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"**

"Ahhh yeah!" Owen cheered pumping his fist, "Winner of season one right here!"

The others cheered having no hard feelings to the underdog as they imagine in season one. Owen did a little jig in his seat before he farted, much to the other's disgust.

"Good thing I have the vent working overtime," Chris muttered to Chef, "Imagine us staying in a toxic gas chamber that is Owen with no way out."

Chef nodded thankful as well.

**"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.**

**"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.**

**"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him.**

**"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you going to be on my team?"**

**"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with sarcasm tone, rolling her eyes.**

**"WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"…This guy is cool." Naruto grinned.**

"Awww, thanks Naru," Owen said with a grin as other laughed at the new guy's nickname even if he wasn't real per-say.

**"Are you almost done?" Chris stared at Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "Just in time to see Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.**

**"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before make her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Owen!" He grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it in his excitement.**

**"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel.**

**"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Just to let you know, we just pick you based on your look."**

**Justin smirked at him, "I can live with that."**

Justin nodded actually happy for the reason he was picked. He wished he made it farther in the game but he did better in the next season. _'Wait if this is different, does it mean I went farther in TDI?'_

**"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"**

**"Um…No, just had them for a while."**

**"Oh…" Owen face palm, "Stupid…"**

Owen blushed and laughed nervously, "Okay not my best moment there."

**"Hey, everyone! Izzy!" Naruto blinks, she have orange hair…is it dyed or natural?**

"Oh it natural," Izzy informed them, "Wanna see?" asked as she lifted her skirt slightly.

"NO!"

**"Hi, Chris!" She waved before slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock.**

**"Ouch! That's bad wipeout!" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to her but Naruto beat her there and pick Izzy up.**

**"You're alright?" Naruto asked, watching Izzy shook her head.**

**"Yeah, that felt so good…besides hitting my chin."**

**"I'll say, maybe you'll get a bruise or not." Courtney said as Izzy grinned at them.**

**"So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here or lunch?"**

**"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.**

"You have great ideas Izzy," Owen grinned at her, "Half the time anyways."

"Really?" Izzy asked, "I just make them up as I go half the time."

"Explains a lot," Gwen whispers.

**"First thing, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions, Naruto stand right next to Heather with good guy pose. The host leap on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…Whoops, forget the lens cap. Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"**

**"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."**

**"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"**

**"Wawanaka…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."**

"You guys ever think he planned that on purpose?" Trent asked seeing the scene again from a different angle.

"I doubt it," Harold replied, "I mean, he would have to be, like, a master planner to see when the dock would fail at the right moment when we were standing there."

"Or I was stalling till the inters finish weakening the dock," Chris whispered to Chef getting a small cackle.

**(Campfire)**

**"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends." The campers glance at each other, "You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 bucks."**

**"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.**

**Heather gasped in disgust, "They're not co-ed, are they?"**

**"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."**

**"Good thing since he's not your type." Naruto chuckled, ruffling Heather's head. The queen bee slapped his hand away, "Idiot, don't mess with my hair! We're on nationwide show!"**

"Wow the more I see it the more I find it surprise how close you two are" Gwen said getting nods all around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather asked annoyed.

"He mentions that he knows your type," Noah started listing with his fingers, "He ruffled your hair with minor punishment with a slap to the hand where you would kicked anyone else below the belt. Face it any more evidence and you could say you had a crush on him."

Heather screamed out with her hands in the air at that but no one paid any mind to it.

**"Gomen, gomen." Naruto grinned, rubbing his head.**

**"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"**

**"Yeah but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."**

**"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"**

**"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"**

**"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! Like sleepover!"**

**"I agree with big fella." Naruto chuckled, patting Owen's back, "Well beside the sleepover part…."**

"But sleepovers are fun," Owen said with a slight pout…before he took another bite of his snacks and felt better.

**"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen, nodding to Duncan holding a deer in headlock as he grinding his fist on the head.**

**"Hmm, originally I was going to split you in two teams but we have odd number of campers so guess what?" All of the campers shake their heads in synchronize, "We are going to have a challenge right now! One of you will get instant elimination, which would even up the numbers of campers!"**

**"WHAT!"**

"WHAT!" was the same reaction before they all turned to a laughing Chris and Chef. "What the hell man!?" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah if the teams were uneven before the show went on why didn't you just bring someone else?" Heather asked.

"Too much effort," Chris replied, "But my guy is a genius. Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Cause you would need a brain to do that," muttered Heather as the others glared back at the screen.

**Everyone cried before Courtney stands up with scowl, "But we just got here!"**

**"Too bad!" He singsong, "Now for our first challenge, it's going to be…" Chris pulls out a black ball behind his back, the competitors can see that there was some kind of timer on the top of the ball. "Paint bomb tag! The rules are similar…The person who hold this ball is the 'it'," He toss the ball up and down, "there will be no tag-backs, the new 'it' have to freeze for ten seconds, there are no safe zones…With me so far?" The host paused to make sure that everyone understands, "As you see, this ball have a timer, which is the exact number of time limit and it will exploded at the end and the loser will be cover in paint. The eliminated camper will have to walk down the dock of shame, no shower at all!"**

Lindsay and Beth gasped in horror, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I so would," Chris mention as he wrote something down. If the producers ever went with TDP then this would be the first challenge with uneven teams for the hell of it.

**"No shower?" Beth gulped, that would be so humiliated to go out on the first day like that.**

**"So…Anyone want to be it?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows, "By the way, it is one hour time limit."**

**No one said anything unless someone speak up, "I'll do it!"**

**"Thank, Naruto. I'm glad that you step up." The ball soared over everyone's head and landed in the redhead's hands, "Push the button on the timer to start the game on my command…"**

**"Got it, dattebayo."**

"What does that mean?" DJ asked, "he's been saying it a while now."

"It must be a complex Japanese code of some sort," Harold offered his knowledge. "Until I got for a translation or he tells up we cannot be sure."

"Ten bucks says he wrong," Duncan whispered to Geoff.

"Oh you're so on man" Geoff replied as they high fived one another.

**"Get ready…" The campers scrambled, "Set…" Naruto smirked, his finger hover over the button, "TAG!"**

**Timer: One hour**

**"Can't wait to see someone gets a new coat of paint." Naruto laughed, walked off to find the hiding campers. He decided to check out the boathouse since it's close to the campfire, maybe some of campers would be there.**

"Hey there me!" Tyler pointed out as his counterpart hide on screen.

**(Tyler)**

**The jock was emptying the large box before diving into the box, placing the lid over his head, leaving a small gap. "The game is so mine." Tyler laughed, only to cut off as the lid lifted to reveal Naruto staring back at him.**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…H-H-How…"**

"B-b-b-b-but," Tyler was in no better positon as he was stunned at being found so fast much to the other's amusement.

**"Boathouse was close…that and you were laughing so loud…" Naruto handed the ball to Tyler before taking off, "Sorry buddy."**

**"It's cool, man." The jock sighed as he rubbing his chin, try to figure out which place to check out for any hiders.**

Tyler groaned as the others laughed.

**(Harold)**

**The nerd decided to take a refuge in a bathroom, using one of the stall. **_**'This is a perfect spot, no one would find me here.'**_** Harold snickered to himself before the stall door opened, "ACK!" The person turns out to be Duncan and Harold was kind of relived that he doesn't have the ball with him.**

**Duncan smirked at him, "Well, well…That's not a bad spot, mind giving it to me?" **

**Harold crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, "No way, Duncan! Go find another place, gosh!" **

**The punk's smirk become a grin before he grab Harold's collar and pull him up close, nose to nose. "Want to reconsider it?" Duncan holds up his fist.**

**"Um…Yeah, hehehe." Harold chuckled nervously before Duncan toss him out of the stall, slamming the door on Harold's back. "Gosh, that was my spot in first place…" He sighed before run out of the bathroom to find another hiding spot.**

"Yeah but it's mine now" Duncan said with a grin.

"You do know once he is tagged he will know exactly where you are hiding right?" Courtney asked him. "He'll tag you then."

"Pfft, he doesn't have the balls" Duncan replied.

**Timer: 52 minutes**

**Tyler gulped as he glances at the timer, running up to one of the cabins. Early, he saw one of the campers rushed into the cabin before chose the boathouse and he hope that the camper was still there. As soon as the jock gets closer to the door, he tripped on the step and barreled into the door, slammed upon the floor.**

**"Ouch! That'll leave a mark!" Tyler groaned before look up to see concerning DJ, "Are you alright?" The giant asked, only to get a ball. He blinked once, twice, and third time before groaned, "Oh man…" The jock gets up with another groan before run off while shouting his apology to DJ.**

"Sorry man," Tyler said to DJ who waved him off.

**"Hey, why did Tyler take off?" Harold muttered, checking inside the cabin only to see DJ with ball. "Um…Never mind…" The nerd quickly disappeared before DJ has any chance to tag him.**

**(Izzy)**

**Izzy humming, swinging her legs as she scanned the ground from her seat in the tree. She blinked, notice a redhead, Naruto, start to climb up a tree in front of her. Izzy grabbed the vine and grinned before swing into his tree.**

**"Huh?" Naruto blinks as he felt something flew past his head before look up to see a hand reaching out to him and pull him up. "WHOA!"**

**"Hehehe, hiya!" Izzy giggled.**

**"O-O-Oh, Izzy, right?" The crazy girl nodded and Naruto grinned at her, "You scared me. Thank for the help."**

"Cool I get to play with the new guy," Izzy giggled and the guys looked worried for some reason.

**"No problem." Izzy stared at him, making him little uncomfortable. He rubbed his head for a while before Izzy speak up, "Are your whiskers tattoo or scar?"**

**"Oh, Nah. It's my birthmarks, something that my kaa…" Izzy's hand on his cheek cut him off, start to rubbing them and the result was something that makes Izzy more excited.**

The teens blinked, "Did he just?" Trent asked with a finger up and the others nodded stunned.

"Oh no way," Duncan asked before he laughed harder pounding the seat in front of him, much to Harold's discomfort, "The dude purred!"

"He is a cat or something?" Leshawna asked but she had to keep her laughter down as they others either tried, failed or didn't bother at all.

"Ohh this look fun," Izzy giggled rubbing her hand together.

**"You just…" Naruto swatted her hand away lightly with red face.**

**"NO, I DIDN'T PURR AT ALL!" He purred again before hold her back, "D-D-DON'T!"**

**She kept giggling and attempting to rub them again.**

"Oh man," Duncan wheezed, "The chick will never leave him alone now."

**(Duncan)**

**The punk scowled as he scanned the area, juggling the ball in his hand. The next time he see that dweeb, he'll give him a piece of his mind, meaning his fist. Somehow DJ managed to tag Harold after a while then this nerd just come back to his hiding spot and tagged him. It really took him aback, gave Harold a chance to run off before Duncan think of hit him.**

**"Ugh, that sucks…" He growled, tightening his grip on the ball.**

Duncan blinked here as Harold looked smug, at least until Duncan smashed Harold's popcorn bucket on his own head. "Didn't have the balls huh?" Courtney asked with a smirk.

"So I've been wrong before."

**Timer: 41 minutes**

**(Gwen)**

**Somewhere in the woods, Gwen was crouching inside a bush. She sighed before stiffen as she hear a sound of footsteps getting closing. **_**'Who would it be? It or…?'**_** Slowly the Goth peek out and sighed, it was just this blonde girl, Lindsay if she recall. "Shall I just tell her that she kept running in a circle?" Gwen whispered to herself before shrugged, "Nah, I'm sure she would figure it out."**

**She was wrong and has to watch Lindsay run around for the rest of time.**

Lindsay frowned slightly as the others laughed slightly. "At least I was safe," She muttered to herself and Beth comforted her.

**(Duncan)**

**"See ya!" Duncan chuckled, walk away from the new it.**

**"Wonderful, I'm so happy that I'm it now." The bookworm shot back, glared at Duncan's back as he retreated to whatever he come from. Maybe he won't have decided to hide behind that boulder to read his book. Noah sighed before wandering around, taking his time and making plans in his head. If he decides to wait until the last minute and hand it to someone, this person will be out right away because of no tag-back rule and he have a lot of time to kill, according to the timer…After a another glance, correction, he have to find someone soon.**

**Timer: 29 minutes**

"Oh you're cutting it close book worm," Heather said with a smirk. She knew no one would dare tag her.

**(Cody and Trent)**

**The duo was hiding right behind the Arts and Crafts Center building and was chatting about music and what kind they enjoy.**

**"Really? Never pegged you for a fan of classical music. No offense, Cody."**

**"Yeah, it's okay. I really never understand why everyone would ever think that I'm into electronic music, it's not this good."**

The two friends high five each other glad they still were friends here even early on.

**(Heather)**

**The queen bee was filing her nails without any worries. She was sitting on top of the sink in the communal bathroom and glance at the door to make sure that it's still locked, what if someone have skill to pick a lock like Naruto always does when he pull some of pranks.**

_**'Ugh, the idiot better not get himself kick off.'**_** She blows her hair up, **_**'I need him for the alliance since he's more useful than anyone here.'**_

"Ohhh, girl you better not have the boy as your little slave saying it is an alliance," Leshawna said glaring at Heather as were Lindsay and Beth.

Heather scoffed, "Please if's he my friend I can do what I want to him. Besides why do you care?"

"The boy does not deserve you bossing him around," Leshawna replied with hand on her hips. "Besides he a nice guy. I hope you two are not on the same team."

**She snapped out of her thought at the sound of doorknob jiggled.**

**"Hey, let me in!" Heather raised her eyebrow at the voice, it sound like that fatty before resuming her filing. "…Awwww…" Heather blinked, "I'm it now? But I'm so bad at it!" Oh, did that fatty get tag by someone? Oh well…**

**Outside the bathroom, Owen pouting as Noah pats his back.**

**"If it helps, I noticed some campers hiding over there in the main camp, where the cafeteria would be." Noah offered, feeling little bad for Owen since it seems that he is nice guy.**

**"…Thank, little buddy!" The loveable oaf give Noah a bear hug before rush toward the cafeteria.**

Noah and some others winced knowing Owen's hugs can hurt. Owen at least had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry little buddy."

"It's fine," Noah waved him off, "just try and not hug me as much."

Owen frowned slightly as he liked hugging people.

**"Ugh…I think my ribs just cracked a little…" The bookworm groaned, Owen really don't know his strength at all...Noah rolls his eyes, again everyone on this island are living example of stereotype.**

**(Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, and Ezekiel)**

**The girls growled at Ezekiel as Eva grabbed Ezekiel's neck.**

"Oh boy," Bridgette said as some of the girls frowned and Eva gritted her teeth, "we should have seen this coming."

**"What did you just said?!" The reason why the girls were mad at Ezekiel right now is because he just made some sexist comment and it doesn't sit well with them. "Tell me what did you just said!"**

**"I just said that it's good that you have me protecting you since girls are weak, eh." Eva growled, "Pa said that I have to watch out for the girls since they need a lot of help, eh." Courtney joined Eva, "Plus, boys are smarter than girls so we have to help you a lot…" **

"Well he's dead," Duncan said getting nods from everyone.

"Open mouth," Chris started with a grin as he watched, "Insert foot."

**Bridgette growled as she open the door.**

**"Toss him out…" The surfer gritted her teeth and Eva smirked before throw him out, slamming the door as Ezekiel skidded on the ground before stop in front of someone's feet. Slowly, he looks up to see Owen with the ball.**

**"Um…Sorry…" The oaf chuckle nervously as he placed the ball in Ezekiel's hand before darting off as if a devil was chasing him…Why is he screaming? The homeschooled boy takes a good look at the timer and widened his eyes.**

**Timer: 10 seconds**

"Wait doesn't he have to freeze when he's tagged?" Trent asked and the others remembered and nodded. They could not say they were upset at the outcome though.

Owen actually wiped his brow seeing how close he was to being kicked out.

**A flashback went off in his head.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris tossed the ball up and down, "The new 'it' have to freeze for ten seconds…"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly everything was in slow motion…Ezekiel gulp slowly<strong>

**9…**

**Owen kept screaming as he run.**

**8…**

**The girls in the cafeteria duck under the table…**

**7…**

**Heather checks her nails for any dirt, ignoring the scream of the campers…**

**6…**

**Chris takes a sip out of his coconut drink as he smiled, watching the scene unfolded with his binocular…**

**5…**

**DJ peeked out of the cabin with Leshawna and Beth before duck back inside…**

**4…**

**Gwen gives another sigh, feeling a little bad that she don't tell Lindsay that she was still running in circle.**

**3…**

**Ezekiel takes a deep breath…**

"How big of a bomb do you think it might be?" Chris asked a chuckling Chef.

**(Naruto)**

**"Hmm, did you hear it?" Geoff and Justin turn to Naruto with puzzling expression, "I swear it sound like someone screaming, did the paint bomb just…"**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**They dropped their jaws, watching a huge pillar of multicolored paint shot up in air in the distance before it splash back.**

"Man that was a blast," Duncan muttered as they all stared open mouth at the screen.

"Si Si, Boom!" Izzy cheered with a laugh.

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…AWESOME, DATTABAYO!" Naruto laughed, drawing their attention before joining him in laughter.**

"I knew I like that kid," Izzy said still giddily.

* * *

><p><strong>"My, my…" Chris shakes his head, "Ezekiel, only if you don't say anything, you won't be out of the game but you just did." Ezekiel sighed, attempting to wipe the paint off his face.<strong>

**"Service him right." Courtney muttered, crossing her arms in front.**

**"Now, since it is instant elimination challenge and you lost…that mean you have to take a walk down the dock of shame!"**

**"Can't I take a shower before I go, eh?"**

**"Ye….Noooooo." Chris drawled, "Don't want you to track paints all over my island and why would you waste a good coat." He snickered, earning another sigh from the prairie boy.**

"Well that's still the same," Noah said as he listed off something in a note book since the first scene appeared.

**(Dock of Shame)**

**Ezekiel sighed in dejection as he walk up to the boat and take his seat. Everyone watch the ship take off and disappear into the horizon.**

* * *

><p>So this end the first chapter of the reading and the campers got their first taste of the surprise in store for them to see. How will they react to the teams? How will some of the ladies react when they learn of how Naruto swept them off their feet? How will some of the other camper reaction to their new relationships? Will the viewer's hate me for the wait till the next chapter? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Preview!<p> 


	3. Chapter 1 B

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers saw everyone come to the old camp ground and there they saw the new guy. Many were surprises at his past being Heather's best friend but acted so nice. Many liked him right away thought Heather seems to have a hard time wrapping her head around the friend factor, not that the others were much better. Then to their surprise and Chris's pleasure the campers watch as their counterparts did a challenge right at the start to see who would go home before the teams were even made. In a crazy game of paint bomb tag our home school boy decided to open his mouth and ended up paying for it. How will the campers react to the teams when they are made? Will they think the events they played through will be the same or will the twist the show has for them shock them even more? Find out now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Chapter 1 B

The cast waited as the screen started up again. While there were not surprised at the put come and who got sent home but they had no idea what else was in store for them'

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**"Was it fun for you guys? Did you just have a taste of the challenge?" Chris asked the campers and speaks up as he pulls up a clipboard, "Don't answer! Now we're gonna to spilt you into two team since we have even numbers now."**

**"Idiot, if we're on same team, you better be in alliance with me." Heather whispered to Naruto,**

Leshawna shook her head, "Girl the teams haven't even been made yet and you're already bugging the boy?"

"Oh just shut up," Heather growled.

**"Don't worry, Heat-chan." She nodded before snarled silently, realizing that he just call her with her nickname.**

**"If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris gesturing at the right side of the campfire before calls them out, "Gwen, Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Sadie, and Izzy."**

"Wait a second," Harold said looking at the newly formed team.

The others stared quite as Noah quickly wrote the names down.

**Everyone stand up, never noticed that Heather's eyes widened. The host did not call idiot's name, which mean he's on the other team.**

**"You are officially known as…" He paused, swipe his hand in air as if he was posting something, "The Screaming Gophers!"**

"But that's not right?" Harold added. "Where's Owen? Where's Justin and Cody? Why am I not on the Killer Bass and why is Izzy here when she…"

"Dude stop already," Duncan said getting a headache. "It's obvious that the teams are mixed up now. We never had this cool new kid, we never did that first challenge at the start and now the teams are not the same."

"But why?" Harold asked much to the other's annoyance "Why not just have him take Ezekiel's spot and keep everything else the same?"

"I don't know," Duncan asked getting close to beating the nerd up. "Why are you a total loser that makes me want to lock in a toilet after Owen used it? Because of reasons, so sit down shut up and let's see how much better the Killer Bass are without you on it."

"But," Harold started before Leshawna butted in, "Are you complaining about being on the same team as me? A team with no Duncan till the merge?"

Harold stopped and thought it over before he grinned, "Well this is a perfect time to show off my made skills."

"Oh god shut him up already," Chris muttered as he un-paused the DVD again.

**"It's so…Amazing, gosh!" Harold grinned as he takes a look at their green flag.**

**"Wait, what about Katie?" Sadie gasped in horror but Chris ignored her.**

The best friends smiled at each other knowing that Chris will get them on the same team again.

**"The rest of you, over here." He pointed at his left and calls them out by their names, "Bridgette, Justin, Naruto, Eva, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Katie, Owen, and Cody." He waited as the rest take their place.**

**"But Sadie is a Gopher! I want to be Gopher!" Katie cried.**

**"There, there. Katie, is it? Come on." Country escorts Katie to their group, "It'll be okay."**

**"It is so unfair!" Katie sobbed, "I'll miss you, Sadie!"**

**"I miss you too!" They must be really close, Naruto guessed, it was kind of same with Heather but knowing her, she will never admit it at all because she have her pride or something like that.**

Heather scoffed, like she would ever act like those two losers.

**Chris toss them a red flag, "You guys will officially be known as…" Owen grabs it and unfurled it, "The Killer Bass!"**

**"Wooo-hooo! I'm a Bass!" Owen cheered, grabs everyone in a group bear hug with a huge grin on his face.**

**Naruto blinked, "Um…Did you give us red flag on purpose since I have red hair?"**

Chris blinked and actually noticed that, "Huh, didn't noticed that. Oh well I'm sure I had a good reason."

"Yeah right," Gwen muttered.

**"…Nah, just a coincidence…" Somehow Naruto don't believe Chris because his eyes just shifting side to side, "All right, campers! I'm not sure if I already told you that but you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition and confession…" Everyone blinks, confession?**

The campers groaned as one. They hated the confession. It was only season two did they actually make a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts or make video diaries any time you want to." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."**

_***Static***_

**"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."**

_***Static***_

**"I don't get it…" Lindsay stand in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"**

_***Static***_

**"Um…Honestly, I'm not really in for money." Naruto lick his lips and scratching his head, "Heat-chan kind of forced me to sign up and well, I also have my reason for coming here."**

"Nice one Heather," Gwen said getting a glare from said girl.

"I wonder what other reason he has to be there." DJ wondered getting shrugs.

Lindsay had her own idea "Oh maybe he want to find a girlfriend on the show or maybe to get famous like us."

"Maybe," Beth said doubting it but figured her friend didn't need to know that.

_***Static***_

**Somehow a duck was putting on a pink lipstick and quacks at the camera.**

The cast raised a brow not knowing that and Chris chuckled remember that being caught on the camera and glad they kept it here too.

_***Static***_

**"Hey guys, check that out. I have something important to say" Owen placed his hands on his hip before farted loudly. He giggled to himself.**

Owen giggled as well before he farted too.

* * *

><p><strong>"All right, any questions?" One of them raised their hand, "No? Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.<strong>

**(Cabins)**

**"Gophers, you're in east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west. Grab your stuff and settle in!" The teams walk to their cabins as Chris watches them.**

**After entering the male side of cabin, Naruto take a good look around before walk to one of the bunk beds at the back of the room before asking his male teammates, "Who's going to bunk with me and which one would you like?"**

**"Hmm, is it cool with you if I take the bottom?" DJ asked with gentle smile and Naruto nodded as he tossed his bags on top bed.**

**"Hai, it's cool with me…DJ, right?"**

**"That's right, Na…Naruto, did I say it right?" The gentle giant find it little harder to say his name since it's something that he never heard it before and worried that he may get it wrong but his concern was erased after Naruto give him a nod with grin.**

DJ sighed relieved that the new guy seemed okay with him making sure he did not mess up his name. _'He seems like a nice guy.'_

**"Want to talk to guys, getting know each other since we're going to see each other a lot?" DJ agreed with Naruto after placing his bags on his bed. As soon as they walk out to talk to the teammates, Naruto turn his head around before asking, "Um…Where's this little guy, Cody?"**

**"Aaaaahhhh!" Cody flew past them before landed on the ground with a thump.**

**"…Geek decided to hit on chicks in Gophers' cabin…He just walked inside their room…" Duncan chortled, watching Cody pick himself up.**

"Yeah not your best move man," Trent said as the other guys chuckled.

Cody shrugged but he still had a good nature grin on his face.

**Courtney was about to say something but a loud cry cut her off before everyone glanced to see Lindsay wailing for some reasons.**

**"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them...No, I…I…I mean…"**

**"Riiiiight…" Duncan rolled his eyes.**

Owen chuckled nervously as the other either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

**"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"**

**"You're all sixteen," Chris look little nervous for some reason, "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."**

**"Actually, we are…Isn't that what cameras are for?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and Chris muttered something about wiseass.**

"Hmmm," Geoff hummed as he thought it over. "You know he's has a point. Why didn't we figured that out?"

"Some of us did," Courtney muttered.

"We did?" Lindsay asked.

**"Anyway, you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." Chris turns around and went to the main lodge to talk to his co-worker and get things ready. It wasn't long enough until Lindsay screamed in terror within the Gophers cabin, startled everyone before they take a look inside to see her standing on the chair, pointing at a roach scurrying around.**

**"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said before the roach crawl toward DJ, draw an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.**

**"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, not believing it. **

"Sorry," DJ muttered as he was sure he didn't the first time around.

"It's fine," Gwen said forgiving him long ago. "It doesn't matter anyways."

**Its official, the universe must hate her right now. The rest of campers stomp around, trying to kill the bug before Naruto quickly catch it in his hands and smiled at the roach.**

**"Come on, guys, don't be cruel to the little fella." He lightly pets the bug's back, "Poor guy was just curious, I'll release him outside."**

**"B-B-But it's gross!" Beth shivered.**

"Ewww," Lindsay cried as she watched the screen, "How can he hold it in his hand like that?"

Duncan noticed something, "Yeah it just crawled right into his hand like that. Weird."

**"Maybe but it is alive. Let me know if you find any bugs, I'll just catch and release them outside." Naruto smiled, walk outside and put the roach on ground gently. "Here you go, fella." The roach crawled off his hand before turn around, everyone blinks as it rub its shell on his hand with a purring before ran away.**

**"…Did this roach just purred?" Noah blinks, he know that bugs don't purr at all…What the hell is that?**

"Yeah what I said," Noah asked in disbelief. He was not the only one but most of the girls cringed or shivered at touching a cockroach with their bare hand.

**Naruto chuckled before look to see Duncan with ax, it would be overkill if he doesn't get roach in time.**

**"Sorry, bud, maybe next time." He chuckled, patting Duncan's shoulder as he walk back to his cabin to unpack his stuffs. Duncan shrugged, he doesn't mind it as long as he has to keep this sweet ax that he stole…borrowed…found…ok, he just stole it.**

Duncan snapped his fingers. Sure it was over kill but he enjoyed using the axe on the small bug.

* * *

><p><strong>(Main Lodge)<strong>

**"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, early Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of campers was little afraid of him. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your asses down now!"**

**"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"**

**Chef ignored them as he scooped the foods into their tray before Harold speak up, "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched once, "If I don't get enough sugar…"**

**"You get a lot of shut the heck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, send him running to the table in fear. Why does he have to cook for the damned kids, they kept whining about his foods!**

"You may not have enjoyed cooking for them and the complaining but you have to admit it was fun messing with them in the challenges," Chris said to his partner.

"True," Chef admitted. "Wish they stop complaining about the food though. They think they would be in a fancy five star restaurant and be served hand and foot."

"Hell no, that's my spot."

The campers frowned or gritted there teeth hearing the top above them.

**Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."**

**"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I can't hear you."**

**"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen nervously chuckled, grabbing his tray. It's better to have something to eat than nothing.**

**"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "And you scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. He growled, whacked it down before Noah walk off with weird look at his food.**

_**'That's impossible…food can't be sentient…can they?'**_** Noah gulped, he swear that the food just growled at him.**

"Only when Chef cooks it," Noah whispers to Cody before both of them glanced up in case Chef heard them.

**"Next!" Naruto take his tray and give Chef a cheesy grin. The cooker dropped the foods into the redhead's plate.**

**"Thank, Chef!"**

Chef blinked surprised as did the other campers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Finally! Someone with respect!" Chef grunted, crossing his arms. "Do you know how rare it is to find a teenager who actually respect and eat my foods without making any complains about my cooking?" He sighed, rolled his eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>"I think my food just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with blank look on his face, "…Right…"<strong>

**Meanwhile, the Killer Bass team stares at Naruto eating his foods without hesitation, hell, Owen really hesitated to take a bite out of the mystery meat. He blinks, finally noticing their widened eyes and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"**

"Wow," Owen said impressed, "He must be a good eater to have be braver than me in eating."

"Yeah and not many can be braver then you when food is concern," Izzy added and everyone nodded.

"He is awesome" Owen said with a grin.

**"Aren't you worried about eating those foods?" Cody poked his food with fork, only to have it eat the fork, "…Um…Nope!"**

**Naruto chuckled and grinned at them, "Nah, they're really good! I really like it!" He takes another bite, ignoring the faces of his teammates turn little green. How the hell does he like it?**

**"I guess he don't have taste bud…" Courtney muttered before their host walk inside the main lodge.**

**"Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind.**

**"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled, causing most of campers cower.**

"Nice one man," Chris said to his friend.

"Yeah but my aim was a bit off" Chef admitted, "I was aiming to nick his hat."

Geoff gulped hearing that and thankful Chef missed.

**Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."**

**"Another one? But we just had one early!" Leshawna stood up.**

**"So…?" Chris smirked before turn on his heels and walk out.**

**"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.**

**DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be bad. Maybe it's going to be a relaxing challenge."**

"I was such a fool," DJ said shaking his head.

"Hey it was our first day there and 'our' first challenge," Bridgette said with a smile to comfort DJ. "There was no way we could have known."

=line=

**The teams found themselves on top of a tallest cliff that loom over the lake. "Oh, fuck!" No one know who said it but it was good thing that there will be editor to censor the cussing out. Chris really wishes that they would leave it there but nooo, the producers want it to be PG.**

"So we get an uncensored version I take," Duncan asked.

"Yep," Chris replied, "Completely uncut."

"Who said that anyways?" Chef asked hearing the scream from his place in the mess hall but never figured out who it was. It sounded like a girl's scream to him though.

DJ raised his hand embarrassed.

**"Today's challenge is three-fold." Chris clapped his hands to get their attention, "Your first task is to jump off this," He point at the edge of cliff, "1,000 foot high cliff into lake."**

**"Piece of cake." Bridgette whispered to Tyler and Naruto.**

Bridgette winced knowing that was not true.

**"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Everyone did look down, there was one wide arc of water buoy rope with a small circle, also made by water buoy rope. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we had stocked with psychotic…" A shark leap out of water with a snarl, "Man-eating sharks!"**

**"Is that legal?" Naruto muttered to himself.**

"Surprisingly yes," Chris stated, "As long as the animal in question is not harmed and in a controlled environment and waivers were sign so harm will befall a shark for acting, well hehe, like a shark we can."

"He's lying right?" Cody asked Noah scared.

Noah shrugged not knowing but looking at Chris nervously.

**Chris continued his explanation, "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area which, we're pretty sure is shark free." He ignored Leshawna's plead, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below."**

**The camera zoomed to crates on the lakeshore, "Inside each crates are supplies that you'll need for the second part of challenge…" Chris throws his arms in air, "Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will have no hot tub! It's a reward challenge, which means no one will be kicked out this round."**

"Makes sense," Heather said "We already kicked someone off even if that wouldn't have changed."

"I wonder who will win this time," Courtney said. "With the teams mixed up who knows who will win now."

"Well if I recall," Duncan started, "The only ones that didn't jump are DJ, Beth and you princess. And seeing as you and DJ are on the same team again…"

"Ahhhh!" Courtney creamed as she hate losing even if she was not there. She hoped things would be different this time.

**"Why can't we kick off someone?" Lindsay tilted her head.**

**"…Because we already did early and it won't bring us a good rating if we kept kick people out in one day." Chris grunted, wish he can kick a lot of people out for fun. "Anyway…The Killer Bass, you're up first."**

**"Oh wow!" Bridgette peeked over the cliff to see how far it is, "So, who wants to go first?" She asked with a smile, no one said anything until Naruto step up with a grin.**

**"I could go unless you want to." He can hear Owen telling them that it's cool since the reality show always test any stunts with their interns.**

Chef scoffed while Chris shook his head, "You are never going to let that go are you?"

"That was for a job for inters, not me!"

"And you were fine. You had worst anyways."

"Don't push it pretty boy."

The campers looked at one another hearing this as this was all news to them.

**"Hmm, if that's cool with you, I like to go first…" Naruto nod as Bridgette look at his black t-shirt over his orange-red board short, "Um…Aren't you going to take the shirt off since it will get wet?"**

**Naruto make a small wince that no one even noticed, "I…I like to have shirt on when I go swim." He replied and Bridgette shrugged.**

"I wonder what wrong?" Trent asked aloud hoping nothing was wrong with the new guy. He, like most of the other campers, liked the new guy.

"He must be embarrassed by gut" Harold suggested. "Not everyone can pull a ten pack like I can."

The other campers shook their heads or down right scoffed. Chef looked at Chris, "One reason you added him to the show was his lying ego right?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

Duncan just reached over and stuffed some of Owen's candy wrappers down Harold's shirt. "I seen girl scouts more intimidating."

**"See you at bottom." She smiled at him before turn to the teams with frown, "It's really no big deal, just an insane dive into a circle of angry sharks." She takes a dive as everyone ran up and looks at her diving into the safety zone. Bridgette come out and wave to everyone, showing that she was fine.**

**"My turn, dattebayo!" Naruto ran and jump off the cliff with cry, "Cannonball!"**

**"Idiot…" Heather mumbled, not even worried about Naruto's safety. The said boy landed in the safety zone with large splash before his head shoot up from the water.**

**"That was fun!"**

"Whoooo!" Geoff cried, "I like Naruto's style." He got nods from most of the guys.

**Naruto turned to the sharks before call out to them, "Hey sharks, mind gives me a ride to the lakeshore. I'll give you some meats to eat if you like?"**

**"W-W-W-What! Are you crazy! They're psycho! Man-eating sharks!"**

"What!?" were the replies from the campers watching. Izzy laughed, "Oh shark wrestling! Sounds like fun. Me next!"

"You crazy girl," Leshawna said gapping at the screen. "And same to the red boy. Those sharks will kill him!"

"Wait for it," Chris muttered recalling this from his little peek before calling the campers.

**The teams cried out in unison, only to stand in shock as one of the shark swim up to Naruto and bring him to the shore, holding on the fin.**

**"Thank, Fin!" Naruto rub the shark's back, "Will any kind of meat be fine with you?"**

The campers all gapped stunned beyond belief. "I don't believe it," Gwen muttered.

"I know," Izzy replied with a pout, "Where's the wrestling?"

"The shark listen to him," Trent muttered "And he even gave it a name."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"…I'm not going to make any comment about that…" Noah muttered with blank expression.**

_***Static***_

**"He even named this shark…" Gwen deadpanned.**

_***Static***_

**"Is it me or did this shark purred? Since when they can purr?" Justin blinks, unsure if he just imagined it before adoring himself in mirror.**

"It did?" Justin asked. "Can they even purr?"

"Not to my knowledge," Noah muttered as he made another note about the new guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone turn to Heather since she's his childhood friend and hope she will answer their question.<strong>

**"I stopped trying to figure him out years ago," was all Heather said.**

**Tyler shook his head, clearing up the shock and said, "I'm going next!" He take a few steps back and ran off the cliff, "Cowabunga!"**

**"Oh!" Bridgette and Naruto groaned, witnessing Tyler's body clashed with one of the buoy's tower before he slid down into the safety zone.**

Tyler winced seeing that and recalled how painful that was. The others winced as well before DJ said, "At least you landed in the save zone afterwards and scored for your team."

"True," Tyler admitted.

**One by one, Duncan, Eva, and Cody dived and made it to the safety zone. DJ stares at the lake with fear written on his face.**

**"Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not even going to jump."**

**"Scared of height?" Chris smirked at DJ.**

**"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"**

**"That's okay, big guy…" Chris walks up to the giant and putted a chicken hat on DJ's head, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."**

**"Aw, man. For real?"**

"Compared to some of the other stuff we had to do, I think I can live with a hat."

The others nodded to DJ's statement.

**"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked, "That mean a chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side. DJ sighed as he rides it down.**

**"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."**

**"What condition, Courtney?" He never heard anything about her having medical condition.**

**"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."**

**"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he checking his nails, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you!"**

**"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think most of them will jump."**

"Yeah and how did that work out for you?" Heather asked.

"Oh shut up," Courtney shot back, "if I recall Leshawna had to throw you off. We can still win this."

"She does know that it's doesn't matter right?" Geoff whispered getting shrugs from DJ and the others.

**"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before turn to the remaining Bass teammates, "So who want to go next?"**

**"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.**

**"We have to be on same team!" Katie cried with her before get up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together.**

**"Oh, for the love of…Fine!" A loud squeal almost deafened him, "W-Who want to switch?" He cleans his ear with pinky.**

"Saw that coming," Duncan said as the group covered their ears as the two friend squealed in delight.

"Okay so who's going?" Harold asked.

"I will! I will!" Izzy cried waving her hand excitedly, "I want my girl to play with Whiskers some more.

**"I'll switch places with her." Izzy raised her hand and Chris nodded, writing it down on his clipboard.**

**"Sadie, you're Gopher and Izzy, you're Bass now." Izzy grinned before dived into the safety zone.**

**"Did she switch place with Sadie?" Duncan said to Naruto and he gives a little nod with unsure expression on his face.**

"He senses danger," Noah joked getting some snickers.

**"Now, Justin?" The model smirked before dived but landed in dangerous zone. Everyone screamed as the sharks zoomed into Justin but they stopped and take a good look at him. Justin smiled at them and they fall in love with his look, one of them carries him to the shore.**

**"Wow, his handsome really come in handy." Chris chuckled before turn to Owen, "Now…Will you jump or chicken out? Maybe your jump will bring them win…No pressure, man." The large boy gulped before put on his water floaters. The Killer Bass team cheered him on as he inched closer to the edge. He takes a deep breath before closed his eyes.**

"Here we go," Owen whispered in awe seeing this from a different point of view, he hope his counterpart didn't lose his suit like he did.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**Owen gulped, look at the corner. "See, the thing is…I'm not that strong a swimmer."**

_***Static***_

**Geoff smirked at the camera, "I looked at this guy and thinking, 'There's no way he's going to make it'."**

_***Static***_

**Bridgette rubbed her arm, "I was really worried about Owen, I thought he gonna die."**

* * *

><p>"Aww, thanks for worrying Bridge," Owen said with a smile to the surfing girl who waved back.<p>

**Owen walk a few meters back, "Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do it." It was really surprised that Chris was encouraging him on.**

**"I'm going to die now…I'm going to freakin' die now…" He takes a deep breath and screaming on top of his lungs as he ran up to the edge and jump off with a scream, "OH CRAP!"**

**Owen landed in the safety zone, causing a huge wave that knocked the Killer Bass team down and some sharks landed in Naruto's arms.**

**"Fin, Fang, and Jaw…Are you alright?" Naruto asked them, only to have them shivering in fear of their near-death expression.**

"Fin, Fang and Jaw?" Gwen echoed, "Man not only did he name them but he gave them bad ones too."

"What other name do you give a shark?" Owen questioned.

Gwen was not sure how to answer that.

**"Um…Break time until we get the sharks calm down and have them back in the lake." Chris blinks at the sight.**

* * *

><p><strong>"And we're back!" Chris grinned before he turns to the Screaming Gophers team, "Now it's your turn to jump. We'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."<strong>

**"Nice!" Trent grinned a small grin, "Okay, guys, who's up first?"**

**"Us! Us! Us!" Katie and Sadie chanted before they ran off the cliff, holding their hands and landed in the safety zone.**

"Yeah!" Katie and Sadie cheered at their double points.

**"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.**

**"Why not?" Beth asked.**

**"Uh, hello, nation TV? I'll get my hair wet."**

**"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the queen bee just said.**

"Here we go," Leshawna muttered crossing her arms.

**"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.**

Courtney raised a brow interested wondering why didn't that work in her favor last time.

_**'Hmm, possible alliance.**_**' Heather smirked in her thought, only to snap out of it as Leshawna growled to her.**

**"Oh you're doing it!"**

**"Says who?"**

**"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Noah smirked, seem to be amused by their fight, the boys gulped as Lindsay step back in fear.**

**"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.**

**"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.**

**"Well, at least I'm popular." Heather smirked, oh snap! Everyone gasped, watching them fighting.**

"Oh ho, major friction on the gophers at day one," Duncan said with a laugh.

"But we already know that," Noah pointed out.

"Yeah but we never got front row seats to it all."

"Good point."

**"You're jumping!"**

**"Make me!" **

Heather growled knowing that Leshawna showed how much of a pain in her butt she would become.

**Leshawna decided to do what she said and pick her up before throw her down, watching her landed in safety zone, "Leshawna, you are so dead!"**

**"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna shout back before whisper to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone.**

**Lindsay glanced at Chris, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest."**

**"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."**

**"Okay…" Lindsay gulped before dive with a scream, making it to safety zone. Gwen also joined her before Geoff jumps, swinging his hat around and wooing. Both of them made it to the safety zone.**

"Man that was a blast," Geoff said before he paused, "Minus the killer sharks that is."

"Actually that was my favorite part of the challenge" Chris added with a grin.

**"I-I-I-I can't do it…" Beth looked nervously at Chris, "I'm too scared." The host pulls out chicken hat, "I'm sorry!" She cried to her teammates.**

**"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.**

**"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her before someone call out to her, ruffling her hair in process.**

**"Oh, Heat-chan, did you make friends? I'm proud of you!"**

**"Idiot! How many times do I tell you to not to!" Heather swatted his hand away as he chuckled.**

"I am liking this guy more and more I see him," Gwen said.

"Um hmm, you said it girl," Leshawna agreed.

"Maybe you might end up with him this time," Trent said before they looked at each other and then looked away.

"Somehow I doubt it."

**His eyes glanced to Lindsay and give her a smile. "Lindsay, was it?" The blonde bombshell nodded with smile, "I'm glad that you're friend with her, I know she can be very tsundere so please get along with her."**

"A what?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a Japanese term," Noah replied as he made a note, "basically it mean someone is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time to others."

"Ahhhh," Harold nodded as he seemed to understand something. "That explains a lot. Heather is always mean to everyone and while we never seen it I am sure to someone she shows a-Hey!"

Heather however found Harold explanation annoying and useless so she dumped her drink over his pants and made it look like he wet himself. The nerd got up to try and clean himself off in the bathroom. Heather sat down crossing her arms as she mutters, "I'm not tsundere."

**"I-I-I'm not tsundere!" She cried out with red face.**

**"Yeah, I will, Nate!" Lindsay nodded again with smile.**

**"Hahaha, it's Naruto. See you two later, I have to go back to my team." He waved at them before go back.**

**"Hmm. Hanna, what's tsundere?" Lindsay blinked but Heather doesn't even answer her question at all. They both turn back to see that Noah and Trent already jump off and made it safe.**

**"Okay, campers…There's only one person left." Chris nudged Harold, "You guys need this jump for the win."**

**Harold gulped, "I can do it, gosh…" The nerd rubs his neck, peeking over the cliff and don't even hear his team cheering while other team eggs him on to chicken out. "…Okay, I'm going to jump now…"**

"If only," Duncan muttered which got him a slap to the head by Leshawna.

**"Good luck!" Chris chuckled, watching Harold ran and jump off with cheer.**

**"…Um…shouldn't he keep his legs together because…" Naruto attempted to say before winced as Harold landed on his family jewelries with a high-pitched scream that make all males to winced, feeling the phantom pains.**

All the guys winced as well before they all paused when…

"Ahhhh!" they all heard a male screamed and turned towards the door to see Harold standing there looking horrified at the screen. He stood there unable to move. As the others let him be and recover on his own.

**"Oooooh~" The sharks also winced.**

**"Oh, hate to see that happen." Chris chuckled, taking pleasure in witnessing the nerd's pain. "But the winner is Screaming Gophers!" The said team cheered, Harold also gives a weak cheer as he hold his crotch.**

* * *

><p>"Well at least he got us the win," Leshawna said glancing back at the still frozen Harold.<p>

**The Killer Bass team watches on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walk back to their cabins, singing about something.**

**"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eve walk up to her and pick her crate up, scared Courtney.**

**"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eve slammed it down, "Chicken!"**

**"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!"**

The group, all but two at least, groaned while Courtney crossed her arms annoyed while Harold was started to recover. "She is going to go on about that again huh?" Gwen muttered.

**Meanwhile, Bridgette struggled with her crate before someone asked her from behind, "Need help?"**

**"Oh, Naruto?" She blinked, it sound like Naruto before she nodded, "Yeah…" She turns to him, only to stares at him widen-eyes.**

The group stared and whistled, "Dang, boy has some skill." Leshawna said.

"How can he do that," DJ asked amazed.

"Think we can teach us?" Geoff asked forgetting a certain detail.

"Sure…if he exist," Noah added while he made another note about Naruto.

Heather blinked, _'Is he Alejandro in disguise?'_

**He was holding up two crates while balancing the third one on his head. "Um…On second thought, it would be harder on you so I would do it**…"

**"No worries, no worries…I'll put one of the crates on your crates and we'll push them together, cool with you?" Bridgette rubs her arm, thinking about it before nods, "Great! Don't worry about the third one, Tyler will get it when he get back after finishing up something."**

"That's nice of him," Tyler said grateful the guy helped him out without slowing the team down.

**"Oh, that's good." They both push the crates together while getting knows each other a bit.**

**"Naruto, Naruto! Let me rub your whiskers! Let me rubs your whiskers!" Izzy giggled as she ran up to him with crate on her back. Naruto paled as he takes a step back from her.**

Izzy giggled with glee not even noticing the look Naruto had on his face. The others giggled at this, knowing the others will find out now.

**"Um…Why do you want to rub his tattoo?" Bridgette blinks.**

**"Hehehe, it's really his birthmark and if you rub his whiskers, he will…"**

**"O-O-OI, d-d-don't tell her tha…A-A-A-A-Ooooooooo…" He was cut off by Bridgette's stroke on his cheek out of curiosity before she pulls her hand back with odd look and a little pinkish tint on her cheeks.**

"Wow Bridge," Owen said looking at the blushing girl, "didn't think you would be so forward."

"I think I was too curious there." Bridgette said trying to defend herself.

Geoff wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It's no problem Bridge, even if it might be a little funny."

**"Did you just purr?" Bridgette laughed, find it a little cute.**

**"N-N-No, I do-O-O-Ooooooo…" This time it was Izzy stroking his check with giggle.**

**"Hey guys, you're falling behind…" Chris pulls up on his motorbike, only to blink at Naruto purring before laughing, "No way! I can't believe it!"**

Chris laughed along with Chef, "oh I am so going to hold that over his head."

**"What's going on?" Chris turns to see Courtney with swollen eye and he yelped at the sight, "…Is he purring?"**

**"I-I-I don't purr at all!" Naruto cried, pushing their hands away lightly before pick their crates and ran off, leaving dust behind. Bridgette and Izzy giggled before telling Courtney why they was rubbed his birthmarks.**

"Poor boy is never going to be left along," Leshawna said though she also had a large grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bass team made it back to the cabins and Heather noticed that Naruto was blushing hard. "Why is the idiot blushing?" Both of the teams turn to him after hearing Heather's question.<strong>

**"Heather! Heather! Did you know if you rub his whiskers birthmark, he'll really purr like an animal?" Izzy giggled, she doesn't even see Heather froze up.**

"Oh I think someone already knows," Duncan said with a grin and others smiled teasingly at a glowing Heather, "Got some of your own little petting time with her pet fox."

"Shut up," Heather cried out but all that did was get laughs.

"I think the girl's is jealous," Leshawna pointed out.

"You wish," Heather replied but it did nothing to help with the problem.

**"O-O-OI! I don't! She's lyin….O-O-O-Oooooooooo!" He purred, melt into Courtney's hand since she want to see it herself.**

**"No way…" Trent chuckled.**

**"S-S-Stop it!" Naruto stuttered with red face, why does everyone wants to feel his whiskers! "Listen up, my birthmark is of….O-O-O-oooooo!"**

"He will be teased forever after this," Duncan laughed.

"**Lindsay, I think you should leave the poor boy alone." DJ look very concerned about him.**

**"Why?" Lindsay tilted her head before scratching it lightly.**

**"W-W-Wait! Don't scratch it!" Heather yelled but it was too late. Naruto froze up at the action with widened eyes.**

"Uh oh," Lindsay said afraid she did something bad.

"Ummm is that a bad thing?" Owen asked.

"Heather seems to know what's going on," Gwen pointed out as they waited hoping nothing bad would happen to Naruto, he was really growing on them.

**"Whoa, are you okay, man?" Geoff asked as he poked Naruto, not getting any reaction.**

**"Um…Is he okay?" Lindsay looks worried since it was kind of her fault. Suddenly Naruto purred in bliss and cuddle into the close person, turn out to be Duncan.**

**"Dude!" He cried, try to prying him off.**

Duncan gapped as the others laughed, none harder than Harold. "What was that about being teased forever?" Heather asked with a grin glad the punk had something happen to him.

Duncan growled before he splashed his drink over a still laughing Harold, once again making it look like he was wetting himself. "Fine I'll say nothing about Naruto's purring if we don't mention being made into a cuddle buddy."

"We'll think about it," Heather replied enjoying the moment.

**"Don't bother. Idiot will be out of it for a while." Heather snorted, "It always happens when someone scratches his cheeks and he won't remember anything in his bliss. It will take him to snap out in about thirty minutes."**

**"Um…How long will he be on me for?"**

**"Oh…About few minutes before he will switch you with someone." The queen bee rolled her eyes, "And he really has iron grip so don't bother if you want him off."**

"Great," Duncan muttered as Courtney giggled next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>As soon as Naruto snapped out of his bliss mode and does not remember anything, the teams agreed on unwritten rule and that's not to scratch his birthmark until you want him to cuddle on people…Even Chef was victim of it when he try to pull him off Chris on his order.<strong>

Chef growled as the others laughed, even Chris snickered before the cook reminded Chris he was also a victim.

**Courtney decided to put herself up as leader of Killer Bass team and no one really said anything so they were fine with it.**

**It was obvious that the Screaming Gopher team have a good teamwork, something that the Killer Bass was missing as they attempts to building a hot tub. It took them hours to finish up before Chris show up and look them over, first he walk up to Gopher's tub and hummed.**

**"…This is an awesome hot tub!" The team cheered and he walks up to the Bass' tub as the Bass team gasp in worry. He pokes it gently before it falls apart, watching a seagull that somehow got in their tub, float away. "Well…It's obvious that we have a winner here!" Chris glanced at each team before shouting, "The Screaming Gophers! Enjoy your party with the hot tub, which you will keep for the rest of summer!" The Gophers cheered more and the Basses groaned.**

"Dang, how did that happen?" Harold asked as he came back one again. "The teams are different so he couldn't have lost that badly."

"Maybe because you had a poor leader," Heather teased a fuming Courtney.

"It was not our fault!" she cried before Duncan pulled her back to her seat before she started a new argument.

**Chris turned to the Killer Bass team, "And you guys will have no party. Suck to be you…"**

**"Well, at least, no one is kicking off this round." DJ tried to cheer his team up.**

"I'll say," Tyler said looking at Courtney, "if Ezekiel didn't open his mouth you might have been voted off. With him gone before the challenge you might have really been eliminated."

"No I wouldn't have," argued Courtney before she looked at the others, "Right guys?"

"To be fair," Duncan started, "You were very annoying to even me in the first episode. And like I said between you and DJ, I picked DJ to help in a challenge."

Courtney screamed angrily at the claim and at no one defending her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris stood on the dock with grin, "Now it has been a crazy episode. We have seen our farmer boy get a new coat, a lot of screaming, purring, and a lot of weird things…Most around Naruto for some reason…" Chris tapping his chin with his index finger, "I wonder what would happen next time on…"<strong>

**"Total…"**

**"Drama…"**

**"Island!"**

* * *

><p>I am loving the new season so far," Chris said with a grin. "Naruto is really bring the drama without even trying."<p>

"I like him," Chef admitted.

The campers watched as a final scene appeared on the screen.

**Naruto yawned, decided to turn in early and he wasn't alone because some of them were tired after a long day. So far today was interesting and fun beside some strokes on his cheeks. He got to know a few campers here and hope he will know everyone before the end of this show, maybe they will become his friends.**

**He unzipped one of his bags and takes out his sleepwear, something inside catch his attention before he picks it up. It was a large thick envelope. Naruto sighed softly with saddened expression before place it back inside.**

_**'I still have a lot of time…Better not worry about it until later…'**_** He glance around the room to make sure that his teammates don't see him before take his shirt off to reveal a large scar on his chest, over his heart and quickly put a black shirt on. He rubs his hidden scar, want to forget this incident before shake his head as he put on his orange ramen-patterned pajamas pant.**

**"I wonder what tomorrow will be like…" Naruto muttered softly before he closed his eyes and fall asleep.**

"I wonder what that was about." Trent asked as the screen went black.

"No clue but he did say he came to the island for a reason" Gwen said recalling the confession, "So it might have had something to do with that."

"So ready for the next one?" Chris asked before he hit play not waiting for a responds.

* * *

><p>So chapter one is officially finish and we still have more await. If the campers thought the changes to the teams were unexpected then they haven't seen anything yet. What more surprises will our campers see and face? Will they finds the secret that is Naruto? Will Heather finally admit what she thinks of the new guy? Find out next time on Total…Drama…preview!<p> 


	4. Chapter 2 A

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers watched as the teams were made, and boy were they surprised at how some of them were changed around. Some of the Gophers became Bass and some of the Bass became Gophers. After going through the official first challenge again they see a lot of friction in the teams from different angles they saw some interesting features about our new favorite camper. If he was real he would never live down the teasing of the fact he can unwillingly purr. But he unknowingly got some payback on some of the others including Duncan Chef and Chris. Tonight a challenge they all remember and will they see what craziness they ended up doing in this chapter. Find out now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. Also note that I decided to update this weekly on Friday, Saturday at most if something happens. I will try to keep to at deadline but you know how life can be.

Chapter 2 A

The others sat back as the screen came to life and the first thing saw, to their displeasure, was Chris.

**(Dock)**

**"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris narrated, "23 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at an old summer camp. After I, your handsome host, found out that we had an extra camper so we decided to mix it up with a good old-fashioned paint bomb tag!" He chuckled at the memory from the first episode.**

"That was so messed up," DJ whispered to which he got nods all around.

**"There were a lot of tags and Ezekiel would have made it, if only he kept his mouth shut...But he didn't and it cost him." The footage of Ezekiel screamed before the bomb blew up, "After giving the old camp a new paint job, the prairie boy had to go back home on the first day." The host turns to the camera, "There was a small break before I gave them a reward challenge! Two in one day, who would have seen it coming, eh? They were called to their second challenge where they had to jump off a cliff into shark-infested water. Oh my!" Chris chuckled again.**

**"There was a lot of screaming and purring, but it all end in the Gopher's victory, earning them a sweet hot tub! Now today, who will be voted off for the first time in a dramatic campfire ceremony? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"**

* * *

><p>"Oh god, are we going to have to listen to you at the beginning of each episode?" Heather asked.<p>

"Yes, yes you are." Chris replied happily.

"Dude!" Duncan cried out and he was not the only one as they all gasped or screamed at the scene before them.

_**Heather chews her lip as she fidgets with the bandages on her hand. She tugged it a little and glanced at Naruto with her tear stained eyes. The said boy groaned as his eyes fluttered open.**_

_**"H-H-Heat-chan...?" He moaned weakly before Heather placed her hand on top of his hand.**_

_**"Relax, don't speak..."**_

_**"...Is it...over?" **_

_**She nodded, tightening her hold on his hand.**_**  
><strong>

_**"Yeah, you don't have to worry about..." Everything went white, following with a loud noise.**_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Harold asked frighten.<p>

"Dude that was a lot of blood on the new guy," Duncan muttered, and while he seen gorier movies before it was different when you saw someone you know in a condition like that.

"Heather what did you do?" Lindsay cried out hugging Beth and looking at the Shocked and pale Heather.

"I…I didn't…." Heather however could barely get a sentence in stunned at her friend, or counterpart's friend, in a state like what with her over him.

Even Chef and Chris were stunned as this was the first time they seen this, "what did you do?" Chef whispered to Chris.

"I don't know," Chris said worriedly, what if the ratings on the show dropped for this? That and it was too bloody for his taste.

Suddenly the scene changed.

**(Screaming Gopher's cabin)**

**Heather bolted up as the Gopher girls screamed at the wake-up alarm, courtesy of Chris and his air horn-megaphone. She groaned, not listening to Leshawna screaming at Chris. Was it a dream? No...It was a memory from a long time ago, she frowned, **_**'Why did I remember it now?'**_

"Wait that was a flashback?" Gwen asked as they others stared at Heather.

"Looks like it," Trent said. "But a flashback of what?"

"Too scary," Lindsay said shivering.

Heather shocked them by saying, "I'm sure we'll find out later but for now let's see what's happening."

They looked at one another before looking back at the screen.

**"Heather, are you okay?" Heather blinked as she looks up to Beth, "You seem to be in deep thought about something?"**

**"I'm fine, just sleepy!" Heather snorted as she crawls off her bed, "Let's see what Chris wants."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The host chuckled as he looks over the grumpy campers lining up, "Morning! Hope you slept well."<strong>

**"Hi, Chris. You look buff in these shorts." Heather said, trying to butter him up as Naruto gave her a weird look from the other side of the line.**

**"I know," Chris winked, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."**

"What was the challenge again?" Owen asked trying to recall.

Gwen was the first to remember before she groaned aloud, "Great not this again."

**The host tapped his watch before Owen asked him for breakfast, "Oh you'll get your breakfast, Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake."**

**"Oh, so you're funny now..." Eva growled as she walks up to Chris with a fist in the air, "You know, what I think would be funny if..." Duncan and Naruto quickly held her back as she flung her arms around.**

**"Eva, try to control your temper now." Courtney whispered to her.**

**The bodybuilder growled at Chris, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"**

**"A little." Chris admitted, "You have thirty seconds."**

**"Eva, I bet the run will cool you off. It's a workout if you look at it this way?" Naruto said, Eva blinked at him before nodding with a frown on her face.**

The group breathe out in relief as Eva crossed her arms annoyingly. "Man that time bomb was defused," Cody whispered to which the others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Okay, that girl Eva, has got to get a handle on her temper." Courtney gulped before starting counting on her hand, "She's only been here one day and she'd already thrown her suitcase out a window and broke the lock on one of the bathroom doors..." She paused, "while Naruto was inside."**

Even Eva had to look away at that last line, slightly embarrassed at what she did or what her counterpart did.

"That poor boy," Leshawna muttered feeling sorry for the boy.

**_*Static*_**

**Naruto looked very depressed and muttered in a fetus position, "I will never get married...She saw it all...I will never be a groom..." He sobbed in his hands and Heather rolled her eyes as she patted his back.**

"Ummm, what?" Beth asked getting shrugs.

**"His mother told me that he took it after her father, his grandfather. He'll bounce back soon."**

"I hope so," Beth replied not wanting anything bad to happen to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, runners! Chris raised his finger in the air as if he was holding a gun, "Get on your marks, get set and go!" Some of them ran off while the others decided to walk instead to save up their energy since they were tired.<strong>

**"Heat-chan, you're not running?"**

**"I don't run...and I'm wearing high-heel wedges." Heather scoffed, attempting to push Naruto away.**

**"Hmm, want me to give you a piggy-back ride, Dattebayo?"**

**"H-H-Hell no! We're on different teams!" **

"Whoa nice reaction Heather," Duncan said with a grin.

"Shut up," Heather shot back not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Oh she is so crushing on him," Noah stated softly as he made a note.

**Naruto chuckled at her.**

**"Your loss, Heat-chan." He said before jogging to his teammates. Heather growled at his back as it gets far and small, this idiot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto ran into Owen as the large boy was lapping in the puddle, "You alright, big O?"<br>**

**"Can't catch... breath...Must have...condition!" Owen inhaled.**

"I'll say," Trent muttered remembering the one time it took Owen ten hours to run three city blocks.

**"Hmm..." Naruto tapped his chin what if you will lose the challenge and you won't have breakfast?" Owen froze and Naruto grinned, he knew that the big guy really likes food a lot so what's the best way to motivate the big guy?**

"That's work," Izzy cried as she knew this tactic all too well.

**"Yeah...Can you smell it?" Owen's nose twitched, "That's the smell of a breakfast, calling for you to get them...Won't you hate it if someone gets to eat them all?"**

**"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Owen bellowed, jumping to his feet with a hungry look and ran, leaving dust behind.**

**"Hehehe, too easy!" Naruto chuckled, resuming his jog. He laughed as some of the campers screamed from being tossed away in the air like rag-dolls for getting in Owen's charge.**

"Easy big fella," Duncan said to a chuckling Owen, "try not to mow down everyone in sight."

"Hehe, sorry," Owen said with a slight blush.

* * *

><p><strong>(Main Lodge)<strong>

**Chris hums a song, filing his nails and waits for the rest of the campers to show up. He took a glance at his right to see some campers lying on the floor and tables before the ground rumbled. The host raised his eyebrow, he doesn't recall that the island has an earthquake and is it just him or does it sound like someone stomping the ground with a bellowing?**

**"FEED ME! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Chris blinked before the door opened with a slam, revealing a heavier-breathing Owen standing in the doorway with drool and widened eyes on his face. Naruto chuckled, ducking under Owen's arm and taking his seat with his teammates.**

**"Um...You can wait until everyone gets here." Chris said before the final member of the Gophers showed up.**

**"Wait a minute...If our members are all here, does that mean we won the challenge?" Gwen said, everyone went quite before the Gopher team cheered.**

Owen cheered as well until Noah popped his bubble, "You do recall your counterpart is on the bass team right?"

"….Noooooo!"

"Oh relax Owen," Gwen cried covering her eyes, "he'll still eat and the challenge has not even started yet."

Owen stopped before he sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

The others rolled their eyes.

**"Nooooooo!" Owen dropped on his knees and cried to the sky.**

**"Whoa, there! Hold your horse's guys!" Chris waved his hands, "That wasn't the challenge."**

**"What did he just say?" Gwen mumbled as the host walked up to a curtain.**

**"Who's hungry?" Chris smirked as the curtain parted, revealing a large buffet table. The food actually shined with bright light.**

**"...Wait...Is that ramen? Ramen" Naruto stood up and pointed at the bowls at the end of the table, "Is...That...Actually...Ramen?! Don't you lie to me!"**

**"Um...Yeah." Chris baffled by the redhead's reaction...Wait, did his eyes just turn starry?**

"What up with him?" Tyler asked.

"He must like ramen," Owen replied in an understanding voice.

"What's ramen?" Lindsay asked.

"An Asian noddle like soup dish," Noah replied simply before Harold could go into a lengthy explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**Gwen rolled her eyes, "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."**

***Static***

**Owen sniffled and choked, "It was so beautiful...The buffet...So beautiful..." wiping a tear away.**

**_*Static*_**

**"I'm going to warn you, it's not going to be pretty when idiot gets his ramen..." Heather shivered, "It's like watching a pig eating slops..."**

"How I doubt he's that bad," Courtney said sure that Heather was making things up. Only to gap at the next scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone groaned after eating their breakfast and right now they stared at Naruto with awe and a little disgusted looks as he stocked up the bowls of ramen like a tower, even Chris and Chef was among them.<strong>

**"Whoa...I wonder where does he put it all." DJ gaped as Cody counted them.**

**"54...55...56...57? I swear there was just four bowls on the table earlier..."**

**"And...Done!" Naruto wiped his mouth, "Boy that's really good ramen, dattebayo!"**

"Finally," Chris muttered looking at a stunned Chef, "I finally met someone, besides Owen, who actually likes your cooking."

"Hey that was supposed to be good," Chef reminded Chris, "And the fact the kid somehow got more ramen out of me is some sort of miracle."

**Chris shakes his head before speaking up, "Well, let's forget what we just saw...Campers, time for part two of your challenge!"**

"**I thought part two was just eating..." Owen moaned.**

**"What more do you want from us?"**

**"Weird Goth girl is right." Heather groaned, "Haven't we been through enough?"**

**"Um...Let me think about that." Chris said cockily, "No! It's time for the awake-a-thon!"**

The campers groaned, "How could I forgotten that?" Courtney asked.

"I hated that," Cody said with a shiver, recalling some of the bad things that happen in that event.

**"A what-a-thon?" Everyone said in unison.**

**"Don't worry, this one is easy." The host grinned, "You have to stay awake until the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."**

**"So what you're saying is that the 20k run and the eating-frenzy," Gwen shivered at the memory of Naruto's assault on the ramen, "was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"**

**"That's right!" Chris admitted with a sadistic grin.**

**"Man, he's good..." Everyone agreed with Gwen.**

"Thank you Gwen," Chris said with a grin, "I knew you loved me."

"Yeah like a hole in the head," Gwen muttered.

**"Move, move, move!" Chris pushed everyone out as Trent walked up to Gwen.**

**"How long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" He asked and the Goth girl guessed it would be about an hour.**

**Naruto laughed, walking past them, "Nah, I'm sure it will be longer than that."**

"It went on for too long," Duncan said recalling that hell of a challenge. It was boring as well and he could not do anything for the boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**The redhead was right, it has been 12 hours and counting. All of the campers were still up before Owen cheered, "Wooo-hooo! Stay up for 12 hours I can do that in my sleep!" He immediately falls asleep on his feet and Chris chuckled.**

Owen groaned, as Harold patted his back, "It's fine but, like, you did jinx yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**Gwen sighed, "That was the most brutal thing I ever done in my life."**

**_*Static*_**

**"I have a trick up my sleeve when the time is right." Naruto snickered, "That is if Heat-chan doesn't bust me."**

"Ohh, I wonder what it is" Chris asked interested. Maybe it will bring some drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette yawned before looking at the Screaming Gophers team to see Trent and Gwen staying awake by asking each other questions. <strong>_**'Oh, that's not a bad plan.'**_** She glanced to her side, Naruto was at her right and sleeping Owen at her left...It's pretty oblivious who she will talk to.**

**"Hey, Naruto want to play twenty questions so we can stay up?"**

**"Sure." He yawned, "Hmm...Let's start with an easy one, favorite color?"**

**"Blue...I'm sure your favorite color is orange?" Bridgette smirked, earning a chuckle and a nod from Naruto. "Favorite food?"**

**"Ramen! I really can't live without them." Naruto grinned and she giggled, they continued their twenty questions for a few hours. **

Gwen and Trent glanced at each other with a small smile before they looked away.

**Heather was watching Trent hitting on Gwen before glancing at Naruto and Bridgette, her eyes narrowed with a sneer.**

"Better watch out Bridgette, Heather is about to defend her territory" Noah joked getting a blush form the surfer girl and a growled from the queen bee.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take me to the final three." Heather smirked, "The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what I say?" She gives a smirk before it turns into a frown, "...And why is idiot talking to klutzy surfer? I told him to not form any alliance until I'm in it!"**

* * *

><p>"It's not an alliance," Bridgette cried out. "We are just being nice to one another and to help keep ourselves up. Not everyone has a mind that thinks everyone is up to something,"<p>

"Wow, babe," Geoff said slightly stunned, "I never knew you thought that about Heather."

"I don't like her I'll admit that," Bridgette said looking down, "I just don't want her saying anything bad about my girl there."

"It's fine," Geoff reassured her. "But I have to say Naruto is pretty lucky. Getting your attention so early in the game."

Bridgette smiled at his teasing grin before she slapped his shoulder playfully.

**"What are you doing?" Heather turned her head as Gwen asked Lindsay, who was doing a handstand.**

**"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay said, "I think it's working!"**

**"Can I try?" Beth asked and the bombshell answered, "Sure."**

The two friends smiled at one another knowing it was a start to them being BFFF's

_**'Too easy.'**_** Heather smirked before call out to them, "Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"**

Beth and Lindsay cringed now knowing they will be part of that alliance again. The others gave them their pity…expect Heather who looked annoyed with them.

**"Sure!" The trio walks a little farther from their team before Heather turns to them with crossed arms.**

**"Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I choose you guys."**

**"Really?"**

**"You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street." Beth and Lindsay nodded with smiles, "So you'll do everything I say, then?"**

**"Sure!" Lindsay squealed to Beth, "We're going to the final three!"**

**"Oh my gosh, I'm going to the final three!" The farmer girl giggled with glee.**

Leshawna shook her head, "You two joined in a little easy there."

"To be fair," Beth pointed out, "We did not know Heather as the girl we all know now. And being offered to be in a chance to be in the top three was nice. And we had no idea what we were getting into."

**"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay said to Beth.**

**"You mean, like Justin?" Beth sighed dreamily as she stares at the unmoving Justin.**

Justin winked at Beth who looked away.

**"Hmm, nah, I'm thinking of someone from the other team." **

"Wait what?" Justin asked concern that Lindsay, at least the Lindsay from season one, didn't think he was cute. Sure he was hotter than cute but to be denied like that so early.

Tyler looked very pleased with himself knowing he would be with his girl again this season.

Noah glanced at Heather knowing the girl's counterpart would suspect the boy in question was her crush.

**Heather gets up to them closer and shakes her head with a frown.**

**"Oh no, no, no, no! You can't date anyone!"**

**Lindsay whined, "Why not?"**

**"Because they are on another team!" The queen bee snarled as she pointed at the opposite team, "You can't inter-team date. It's like against the alliance rules."**

**"There are rules?"**

**"Remember what I just said about trust?" Heather shrugged, "Of course, you can always leave the alliance..." She crossed her arms with a smirk, "If you do through I won't protect you from being kicked off."**

**"No, I want to be in the alliance!" Lindsay cried and Beth nodded her head.**

"We were such fools," Beth muttered and Lindsay nodded but she paused to wonder if the other Lindsay was thinking about Tyler.

**"Good!" Heather turn on her heels and walked back with a smirk, _'That was too easy!'_**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm going to the bathroom." Eva grunted as she stood up and walks off, dropping something on her way. Heather spotted it and swiped it without anyone's notice. If she plays it right, they will kick Eva off for losing her cool.<strong>

Eva growled as Heather smirked at her. She knew she was tricked but she was also made at the bass team for kicking her off. They were all played so why was she to blame?

**"Um..." Bridgette racks her brain, trying to find something to ask about since they ran out of basic questions. Naruto was in the same spot with her before the surfer girl snapped her fingers, "Oh, I'm just curious...How did you balance those crates without any trouble yesterday?"**

The guys leaned closer to find out.

**"Well, it's from my part-time job. If I told you, you won't believe me." Naruto chuckled.**

**"Try me." She smirked.**

**I work in a few circuses and fill in when some performers have something to do or can't do."**

"Seriously?" Duncan asked bewildered.

"I went to Snappy Bob's clown camp once" informed Harold. "We learned many different tricks of the trade even though I focused more on my own made skills that balanced them out."

"Whatever," Duncan muttered not caring.

**"No way!"**

**"See I told you dattebayo." Naruto laughed at her disbelieved face, "Yeah because of that I have to work out a lot since I was little."**

**Bridgette blinked at the last part and he noticed, "Yeah, I started to work for circuses when I was about eight years old and work out when I was about ten so I can help the workers out by setting up and taking down the circus."**

**"Wow, that's really hard to believe that..."**

**"What kind of workout was it?" A new voice spoke up from behind them, causing them to look back to see Tyler staring at the redhead with a weird look.**

**"Oh, just a hundred push-ups, squats, and ten km run." Naruto smirked.**

**Tyler gasped before standing up quickly, "I'm going to try your work out!"**

Tyler nodded agreeing with himself, "Man it does sound like a good workout."

**The couple watched him run away before Naruto snickered and Bridgette rolled her eyes.**

**"That was mean." She giggled.**

**"Hey, not my fault he made it too easy."**

"Wait he was lying?" Tyler asked stunned.

"Well duh," Heather muttered.

**Naruto chuckled, "My workout is just normal basic stuff you can use at a gym, combined with circus training since I was ten."**

**"Really, just those?"**

**Naruto scratched his head, "Well...Smith-san, a performer, teaches me a few fighting techniques to defend myself a couple years ago so I guess that counts..."**

**"Why did you work in circus at young age?" She wondered.**

"He must have an awesome reason to work in a circus," Owen said with a grin.

**"Well, I have to earn money since I live on my own at seven years old after my kaa-san died from an illness and my tou-san doesn't know that I exist since they broke up a few days before kaa-san found out about me. I was lucky that Heat-chan's family looked after me for a while."**

"Whoa," DJ muttered.

Owen winced remembering his statement. Gwen however looked at Heather, "That was…actually nice of you Heather."

Heather huffed, "Well if he is by childhood friend then I doubt my folks would just leave him hanging."_ 'And I don't think I would either.'_

Leshawna and Gwen glanced at one another, "She might actually have a heart somewhere," Leshawna muttered.

"One two sizes too small but a heart all the same," Gwen agreed.

**"O-O-Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know that you're…" Naruto wave it off as he take a glance around to see Izzy, Noah, and Geoff passed out. That was good thing that Izzy was sleeping because he can't take any more of her pets, even if it's really good and soft!**

**"Nah, don't worry. Beside Heat-chan, I just met everyone here so it's cool if you guys don't know about it yet. Want to talk about something else?"**

**"Yeah…" Bridgette nodded. They continued to talk more for a few hours.**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been almost 24 hours and Bridgette passed out. She was leaning on Naruto's shoulder as he stares into thin air.<strong>

Bridgette blushed as she got some cheers and cat calls from all around her. Geoff chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

**"Aaaaaah!" Tyler screamed out of blue, leaped on his feet and screaming something about rabid bear.**

_**'Look like the side effect of insomnia is kicking in.'**_** Chris smirked, "Congratulation, campers. You've made it to 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch." He presented them a pile of books next to him, "Fairy tales!"**

**Chef appeared out of nowhere, wearing a pink sheep costume and with harp.**_** 'They better paid me for this!'**_

The others groaned while Chef glared at a sheepish Chris.

**"Oh, he's not serious!" Gwen groaned. Trent seems to be creep out by seeing Chef in pink costume as Chris pick a book up and cleared his throat.**

**"Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom…" Chef played his harp as some of the remaining campers yawning, "A boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children."**

"Sadist," Gwen muttered as some of the campers actually got tired hearing this.

**Cody was first to fall asleep during the tale but a fart in his face caused him to wake up, it turn out he was resting his head on Owen's rear.**

Cody screamed out in freight as the other laughed at him.

**All of sudden, Chef leaped in the air wearing a pink tutu outfit, freaked the campers out, and throwing some sleeping dust at them. DJ tied himself to the tree for no reason before fall asleep under Chef's dust attack, bring a tree down in process.**

**"Timber…" Gwen yawned.**

DJ frowned, "I thought the tree would keep me from falling over and falling asleep…too bad it didn't work so well."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**Courtney glanced at the ceiling before look in the camera, "I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball."**

"Or you could tire yourself out even more," Heather added with a grin. Only to frowned at the next scene.

***Static***

**"Why am I thinking about idiot?" Heather tapping her chin with her finger with scowl, "I know it's not because some floozy is sleeping on him…what is it?"**

Heather crossed her arms with a scowl as they laughed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty hours later, some of the campers passed out, leaving Eva, Duncan, Naruto, Cody, Courtney and Justin against Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Heather.<strong>

**"Beth?" Heather glanced to see her pass out. Trent attempted to keep Gwen up by asking her more questions.**

**"Quick, favorite movie moment?" The musician asked.**

**"You're gonna think it's cheesy." Gwen said.**

**"I promise I won't."**

**"Okay," She sighed, "The kiss at the end of that road-trip movie. You know one with the guy and three girls?"**

**"Yeah." Trent chuckled, "You like that movie?" They was about to talk more until sleepwalking nude Owen walk pass them, leaving them in shock.**

The others groaned as they covered their eyes "I did not need to see that," Justin muttered.

"Imagine seeing it live the first time." Trent muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>After recovering from the shock that lasted for another ten hours, Gwen took a glance at Justin before speaking up, "Look at him, he's like a statue…He hasn't even moved in over fifty hours."<strong>

Chris chuckled remembering this trick.

**"Yeah, even Naruto hasn't moved a muscle." Trent pointed out as Naruto stares ahead, "Maybe it's because Bridgette is still sleeping on him."**

**"Hello?" Gwen waved her hands in Justin's face and Trent joined her, "Amazing! Look at the concentration…" She poked Justin, causing him to blink, revealing that he painted fake eyes on his eyelids.**

**"He painted his eyelids! I saw it! Chris! Chris!" Heather gasped, pointing at Justin.**

Justin chuckled as he shrugged, like he was going to try and miss his beauty sleep and ruin his face.

**"Shut up!" Chris gasped before grinned as he ran up to Justin's face, "Oh, I've got to see this…This is so freakin' cool! But you're still out, dude." Justin sighed before Heather blinks, remembering something.**

**"…No way…Wait a minute! Chris! Check Naruto!" Heather leaped on her feet and Chris blinked.**

"Girl you're tripping," Leshawna said.

"Yeah his eyes are open," Trent added looking at Naruto's face.

**"Are you blind? His eyes are opened." Duncan yawned as Chris checked Naruto before nod his head.**

**"Yeah, he's not sleeping so…"**

**Heather cut him off, "Naruto can sleep with his eyes open!"**

The group blinked, even Chef and Chris, "no…way," Chris whispered.

"Dude is he for real?" Tyler asked.

"If he is, then I want him to teach me that," Duncan said as they guys nodded.

**Chris blinked before look back into the redhead's eyes.**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…" Chris poked him once, earning a light snore out from Naruto. "No freakin' way! I take back what I said about Justin's trick…THAT IS SO FUCKING COOL!" The host throws his hands in air, "If Naruto wakes up, tell him he's out."**

"Oh man!" Chris cried out with a laugh, "I wished something like that had happen here."

"I'll say," Duncan said, slightly jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"I can't believe that I almost forget about that…" Heather muttered with her hand on her face, "He practiced it when he was in classes…"**

"Better reason to do it," Geoff said with a grin. He would totally do the same.

***Static***

**Duncan chuckled, "That's really handy skill…Wonder if he will teach me that?"**

***Static***

**"I don't like to study…And classes are very boring." Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another thirty hours went by and Cody just passed out, leaving Eva, Heather, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen.<strong>

**Duncan decides to pull a prank on Harold by using 'Hand-in-cup' trick. "Oh gross! It works! Dude peed his pant!" The nerd wakes to Duncan's shout, only to find his pant wet and gasped in shock as the punk laughed at him.**

Harold glared at a laughing Duncan.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noah and Cody screamed together, causing the slumbering campers to get up with groggily eyes.**

"What happen?" Owen asked.

"Nothing," both boys in question asked.

Izzy giggled madly remember seeing them spooning one another with one kissing the other's ear.

**Gwen yawned, "I'd kill for a coffee right now…"**

**"What is the matter with you people?" Chris walks up with a cup of coffee as if he was mocking them, "Just fall asleep already!"**

"They lasted longer than I expected," Chris admitted "and planed. I thought they would have quit way before then."

**"Come on, you got to hook me up, man!" Gwen whined as she grabs the host's leg, "I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!"**

**"Fine…You five stay with me…" Chris grumbled, "The rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake. You stink!" Everyone turned and look at Harold, the said nerd ran off. The campers walk off and they can hear him said something about pop-up book and history.**

Trent, Gwen, Heather and Duncan groaned remembering Chris's dumb book he read to them. Chris sighed happily "Ahhh, A History of Canada; a pop-up edition. That was the most boring, sleep endorsing activity I could think off."

"It was worst then the fairy tales" Duncan muttered.

**"Hey, Naruto." Bridgette tapped the redhead's shoulder, "Sorry about sleeping on your shoulder."**

**"Nah…I didn't mind…Did you sleep well, Bri-chan?"**

**"Yeah, I did…" Bridgette nodded, **_**'It was so comfy…'**_** She thought to herself with a pinkish tint on her face before the surfer blinked, "Bri-chan?"**

"Ohhh, someone started out the pet names," DJ teased.

"So when did the two of you start going out?" Geoff asked jokingly which heard him a playful slap from the blushing girl.

**"It's your nickname…If it's cool with you?"**

**"I'm cool with it…So you shortened my name and add chan?" He nodded, "What's up with chan?"**

Harold open his mouth to answer but Courtney tossed her empty popcorn bucket at him to keep quite.

**"Oh, it's suffix in Japanese. Chan is used toward girls if they are close friends or lover…" Bridgette felt her cheek burning at the last part, "Eh…I mean as good friend…"**

"Suuuureee he did," DJ added getting come chuckled from the guys.

Chris chuckled with Chef, "I knew this guy would be a laugh. Shame we don't know if he's real or not."

**"R-R-Right…" She nodded furiously with blush. Both of them never noticed Heather make a snarl, almost making Chris take a step back.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass cabin)<strong>

**"Who do you think will be the last one standing?" Naruto asked, lying on his top bed after finishing his shower.**

**Cody looked at him before give him a gap-toothy grin, "I bet it's Gwen!"**

**"Dude, she's on the other team." DJ chuckled as the geek sighed.**

Cody looked embarrassed but knew the crush will fade soon….he hoped.

**Tyler was snoring on his bed while Justin volunteered to go to look for the missing Owen.**

Justin had a look of horror on his face while Owen giggled sheepishly.

**"It sounds like you have a huge crush on her, dattebayo." Naruto grinned and Cody rolled his eyes as the Jamaican chuckled again.**

**"I would say the same thing with you and Bridgette." The geek shot back with a laugh.**

**"Oh, he got you there…" DJ nodded, also noticing how fast they were getting closer.**

**"Huh? Bri-chan? We're just friend…" Naruto muttered, rubbing his nose.**

**"Bri-chan, eh?" If Naruto look down, he would see DJ sticking his head out with a coy look on his face.**

Cody and DJ shared a fist bump at their double teaming in teasing Naruto.

**"Oooh, pet names already?"**

**"We're just friends…All we did was just talk…Dattebayo." They can see Naruto's face start to matching his hair.**

**"Yeah, for almost one whole day…And she slept on you!" Cody chuckled and Naruto groaned.**

**"We're just teasing you, man." DJ laughed.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Naruto grumbled, "It would be weird if someone gets together in just a few days."**

**"To some people, yeah but it may happen to you." Cody pointed out.**

**"What do you mean?" The redhead asked before Justin walked in the room with disgusted expression on his face, "Oh, Justin…Did you find Owen?"**

"I think I did" Justin said shivering "And I am pretty sure I wish I didn't."

**"When you told me that Owen was naked, I didn't believe you at first…Now I wish I did…" Justin shivered. Having not witnessed the event of sleepwalking, "I found him on top of a beaver dam and now he's in the shower with his clothes…"**

"**That's good." DJ sighed, he was worried about Owen.**

**"So what were you talking about?" Justin asked out of curiosity.**

**"Naruto and Bri-chan!" Cody and DJ said in unison with cheesy grins as Naruto buried his head under the pillow with a groan.**

**"Oh, do tell." The model smirked.**

Justin grinned as he also fist bumped Cody and DJ. They were never going to let the new guy live that down.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey guys, I came here to let you know that Gwen outlasted Duncan by a hair so it's Screaming Gopher's victory." Courtney sighed as the boys were coming out of their cabin to check it out.<strong>

**"Huh? How did you know?" Naruto tilted his head to left.**

**"I was checking on Duncan since he was the last one of us and I showed up when Chris declared it."**

**"Oh so that means we have to vo…" Owen was about to say something before a roar breaks out inside the cabin and the door slammed open.**

Eva groaned but did not look at anyone. Heather smirked to herself before she was smacked in the back of the head by Eva's popcorn bucket.

**"Who took it!? Did you steal it?!" Eva snarled and everyone blinked, she suddenly barged into the boys' room and tossed everything out through the window.**

**"W-W-What?!" Cody stuttered and everyone gulped at her roaring more.**

**"Where is my MP3 player? One of you must have stolen it!" Eva snarled, "I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!"**

**"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys whole camp." Courtney said to the team.**

**"…What's an MP3 player?" Naruto asked, earning a weird look from his group.**

"He's joking right?" Duncan asked.

**"Hey, guys." Heather walk up with a smile, "Wow, this place is a real mess."**

**"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Courtney sighed as Cody explained what it is to Naruto in background.**

**"You don't mean this, do you?" Heather pulls out the MP3 player, "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit." The bodybuilder ran up and grabbed it, "You must have dropped it."**

**"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Eva thanked Heather over and over.**

**"Sure thing." The queen bee smiled, walk away.**

Eva growled at the play, seeing as she was made to look like a fool.

**"That's good thing you found it." She can feel someone ruffle her hair from behind and scowled, knowing who it is.**

**"Idiot! What did I said!" Heather swatting Naruto's hand away and stomped away as Naruto chuckled at her.**

**"Um…Sorry about that little misunderstanding…" Eva chuckled nervously as the team glared at her, "Guess no one stole it after all…Okay, I just overreacted a little." They kept glared at her.**

"Well she's out," Courtney said and Eva figured it would.

Bridgette gulped worried Eva would be back and get revenge like last time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**"Welcome to the first campfire ceremony!" Chris said as he walks up to the Killer Bass members with a tray of marshmallows, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."**

**The host chuckled, "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catches the boat of losers, and leave! You will never come back, ever."**

**"Duncan…Bridgette…Courtney…Owen…Naruto…Tyler…DJ…Justin…" One by one, the campers took their marshmallow. There was one left and it comes down between Izzy and Eva, "This is the final marshmallow of the evening."**

**"…" Eva gulped.**

**"…" Izzy bit her nails.**

**"…" Chris smirked, enjoying the dramatic pause.**

**"…" The group stared at the host, waiting for Chris' announcement.**

**"…Izzy!"**

**"Yeah! More time to petting Naruto's whiskers!" The redhead paled as Izzy giggled at him.**

"Well saw that coming," Noah said making another note while Izzy giggle like…well Izzy.

**"Eva, the dock of shame awaits!" Chris whispered to Eva with a smug smirk. Eva stood up and turns to her former teammates with a scowl on her face.**

**"Nice, really nice…Who needs this stupid TV show, anyway!" The bodybuilder exploded before walk up to cowering Chris and kicks him in shin on her way.**

"That felt good," Eva admitted. Chris winced at the phantom pain from before.

**"Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight." Chris muttered in pain before turn his head to the group, "You're all safe."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dock of Shame)<strong>

**Eva growled as Courtney waved at her from the distance, "Buh-bye, Eva!" She snarled before throw a stick at them, causing them to duck under it.**

**"…The stick is inside the pole! H-H-How can it be!" Cody cried out of fear and everyone watched her get on the boat before it takes off.**

"I'm just that good," Eva muttered.

"Well that was exciting," Chris said as some of the campers went up to refill their snacks "fill back up and we can started the next one."

* * *

><p>Well the campers saw the most grueling, longest and mind breaking challenge they faced in season one. They seem to be noticing subtle differences so far but how will they react when things really start to change? How will they react to the betting pool that started next chapter? Will they throw their hats into the ring and see who they want to be with our favorite red head. Find out next week on, Total…Drama…Preview.<p> 


	5. Chapter 2 B

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers watch one of their more simple yet grueling challenge they had so far, the Awake-a-thon. They saw themselves struggled and saw alliances be remade, even if the chumps in the alliance were unhappy about it. They saw schemes pulled, tricks plays and Naruto pulled a major trick that awed everyone. Seriously the kid was sleeping with his eyes open; how fricking cool is that!? In the end Heather's plot came through like last time and Eva was voted out. How will the camper react to the next challenge? Will more changes be seen or will it end just like last time? How will one couple react to their world's being turned upside down? Find out this week on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. Also note that I decided to update this weekly on Friday, Saturday at most if something happens. I will try to keep to at deadline but you know how life can be.

Chapter 2 B

**(Cabins)**

**Heather yawned, leaning against cabin and waiting for the Bass team to show up to make sure that her plan works the way she want it to be. She don't wait long when Naruto showed up, "Hey, idiot! Who did your team kick off?"**

**"Oh, Heat-chan?" Naruto blinked at her appearance, "Everyone voted for Eva so she's out…" He frowned, "You should be going to sleep, dattebayo."**

"Aww, he worried about you," Lindsay cooed feeling touched…even if it was for Heather.

**"I was just curious, that's all." Heather yawned again before Naruto's chuckle draw her attention, "What's so funny?"**

**"Nah, I was thinking that maybe the reason why you were up is because you were worried about me."**

**"I-I-Idiot! I'm not worried about you!"**

"Uh huh, sure you were," Noah said with a smirk at a growling Heather.

**"I know, I know…Night, Heat-chan." He waved at her before heading for his cabin and Heather scoffed.**

**She was about to enter her room before stopped and turned to Naruto with snarl, "And stop calling me that! Why can't you listen to me for once!?"**

**"You two acts like a married couple, if you ask me." The queen bee froze up before slowly turn to the person with angry expression.**

Heather looked stunned at the claim as the other laughed at both the statement and her reaction. Heather turned to Noah and glared at him.

**"Noah…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"If you ever say that again, I will kill you…" Heather growled as she stomped past Noah into her room.**

**"Oh, I'm so scared." Noah rolled his eyes before resuming his night reading.**

"Oh you should be," Heather snarled but Noah didn't seem to care.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"I have an odd urge to make a betting pool." Noah peeks up from his book, "Ten bucks says Naruto will end up with Heather."**

***Static***

**"My little buddy came up with an awesome betting pool and all the guys got in on it!" Owen laughed before lifts his index finger in air, "I bet twenty on Naru and Bridge because they both are so nice and awesome!"**

* * *

><p>"Now there's an idea," Noah mused as he went to the back of his note book and started to make a page for the pool.<p>

Owen waved his hand, "Oh! Oh! I agree with myself. Twenty dollars on Naru and Bridge!"

The guys all grinned before Geoff said, "Put me for ten dollars on Bridgette."

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried out surprised. "Don't you want our counterparts to be together?

The boy looked at her, "well yeah," he admitted. "But the thing is, our guys are on different teams so it would be harder to get your attention unlike how we did it. Plus did you see the two of you there? You guys would be awesome together. I'm actually worried that this dude is real and he would steal you from me."

"Aww that's so sweet," Bridgette said with a smile.

Izzy giggled, "Izzy has ten on me with whiskers!"

"Put me down for Bridgette was well." DJ added.

"Ten dollars on Lindsay!" Beth cried as she raised her hand.

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

Beth nodded, "Yeah your girl said she liked someone on the other teams and Naruto would be great as your boyfriend,"

"Aww thanks Beth," Lindsay said before she thought it over, "I bet Hanna would be with Naruto."

Heather looked at them, "What?"

Lindsay smiled, "he is her friend for a long time and you always know longtime friend end up together in TV shows."

"Those are made up though," Beth whispered.

Courtney rolled her eyes at the girl's logic but that did not stop her from betting that he would be with Heather. She glanced at Duncan who was thinking, "Aren't you going to bet?"

Duncan shrugged, "Call it a gut feeling but I want to wait before I make my bet."

"Well we have until Naruto gets into an official relationship," Noah stated as he wrote down Justin's bet. "No placing any bets when we have a winner."

Katie squealed "OH I bet on Sadie!"

"And I bet on Katie," Sadie added. "He would look so cute with either one of us."

"Surprised there," Cody said rolling his eyes before he looked at Noah, "Put me down for Gwen."

"Really?" Noah asked.

Cody shrugged, "I doubt my counterpart could get Gwen anyways so why not."

Up the top Chef looked at Chris, "You aren't getting in on this?"

"Nope," Chris replied but he had a grin on his face. "I'll wait still we have a better chance at winning. Plus you and I can get previews one some of the episodes so…"

Chef cackled as he fist bumped Chris.

Soon no more bets were made as almost all the boys had theirs placed. Some decided to wait until they knew better. Even Heather made a small bet for herself but that was more personal pride. Noah looked at the list. Besides the bet for Katie and Sadie most were for Heather, Bridgette and surprisingly Gwen followed by Izzy and Lindsay with one each. See them done Chris played the DVD again.

**(Main Lodge)**

**The next day, everyone was tired from the last challenge. Duncan snored on the table before wake up by Chris. "Duncan. You look like a crap, man." Chris mocked with a grin.**

**"Stuff it." The punk grunted out before snoring on the table.**

**Courtney groaned, "Owen farted all night…It reek so badly!"**

The others winced before Duncan muttered, "Okay I think that is worst then Harold's snoring."

**"It's the beans!" Owen defended himself with a guilty look on his face.**

**"Wow, four nights without sleep! How much are you hurting, dude?"**

**"Want to find out?" Duncan snarled, his angry eyes flared at Chris. His teammates duck under the table for their safety.**

**"No, no, it's cool." Chris raised his hands in surrender but his grin said otherwise. Harold walks into the main lodge with a mustache drawing on his face and everyone snickered before laugh at him as soon as he sat down with Gopher's table.**

Harold frowned at this not liking how they were all picking on him for no reason, in his mind at least. Duncan snickers as high fived Geoff, who was the person who drew it last time. From the look of it he did it there as well.

"**What?" Harold asked.**

**"Someone messed with your face, dude." Geoff whispered to him before the nerd checked his reflection in the spoon.**

**"Sweet stache! I'm a man now!" He puffed his chest out.**

Harold puffed out his chest but Chef cried out, "Knock it off wimpy maggot! You are not a man!"

**"…Who wants to tell him it's just drawing?" Naruto whispered to snickering Justin.**

**"He-hey!" Chris shouted to get their attention, "Everyone, it's Gwen!" The Gophers cheered as the Goth girl show up at their table.**

**"Why are we clapping?" Lindsay asked as Courtney sneered at the team.**

**"I'm so tired…I can't feel my face…" It was last thing Gwen said before she face planted the table.**

Gwen sighed recalling that and how she hated the next challenge in her tired state.

**Heather turns to Beth and Lindsay, "So let's go over the rules one more time. Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two…" She waited for them to give her answers.**

**"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay questioned her before Heather nodded.**

**"Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits." The queen bee smirked and Lindsay tilted her head.**

"That don't seem fair," Leshawna stated.

"It wasn't," Beth added disappointed in herself.

Heather smirk here. Even if the alliance didn't work out and Beth betrayed her she still knew how to play these fools.

**"I don't know about that last rule."**

**"That's cool. I can change it." Beth and Lindsay smiled, "I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." Heather's subtle threat caused them to change their mind, **

Lindsay looked at Beth, "what would happen if we actually left right then and there?"

"Heather would either have used voted off first if possible," Beth said thinking it over, "Or she would have made our lives even worst for rejecting her."

"Damn right I would have," Heather muttered.

**"Good…Wanna to have some fun?" They nodded as she stands up to face the Bass team, "Hey, fish-head! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?"**

**"Heat-chan, be nice…Or do you want Alpha-S51 prank?" Heather paled at Naruto's comment.**

Heather was stunned though the others laughed at this. "Dude this guy is awesome!" Geoff said.

"I wonder what that prank is like to get her to react like that," Duncan said.

Heather glared at them but she was wondering the same thing. She shivered hoping it had nothing to do with sumo wrestlers.

**"Okay campers, listen up!" Chris clapped his hands, "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it." The host leaned into Naruto and whispered, "Mind telling me about Alpha-S51 prank?"**

**"Sure, when we have time." Naruto grinned.**

"Good kid," Chris said with a grin, "I hope we get to see more of his pranks in action."

* * *

><p><strong>(Court)<strong>

**The campers stood in the middle of the court, Duncan was last to enter the court before laying down on the bleacher. He noticed that his team was looking at him, "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do!" The punk threatened before passed out.**

**"This is all your fault, you know?" Courtney glared at Owen with a growl, "You and your farts!"**

**"It's the beans! I can't help it!" Owen whined.**

"Really!" Owen cried out even if it wasn't his fault…yet. "It's not my fault!"

"We get it but you do have a problem most times," Courtney said to the big guy.

**"I'm glad that I'm not on that team, gosh." Harold whispered to Trent.**

Harold blushed and looked a little sheepish.

**Chef blows his whistle before growled at them, "Pay attention, fools!"**

**"Thank you, Chef." Chris patted the current referee's back, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is…"**

**Noah cut him off with a smirk, "Do not talk about dodge ball?"**

"You did set yourself up for that one Chris," Noah said as they snickered again at the joke.

Christ frowned while even Chef had a grin at his expense.

**Some of the campers snickered as Chris frowned at the bookworm before plastered the grin on his face.**

**"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball…" The host throws the ball with all of his strength.**

**"Arrrgh!" Noah cried as the ball hit his family jewels. Chris chuckled at the bookworm's agony.**

Noah winced again as did the other guys. Chris laughed, "What was it you said before? Oh right, 'You set yourself up for that one'."

**"You're out." Chris continued with a grin, acting like he didn't just hit someone in groin.**

**"It's…Official…I…Hate…You…" Noah whined out in pain as Geoff throws the ball back at the host, who catches it with his hands.**

**"If you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court…" Chris pulls his arm back, "Okay now, Tyler, try to hit me." The ball flew into the jock's hands before Chef tossed the host another ball, "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."**

**"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked before Tyler throws the ball at Chris.**

Lindsay hummed here as she started to think, "Did something happen here cause I think something did,"

"You get hit, hard," Heather reminded her wishing she was the one breaking Lindsay's face.

**"You dodge!" The host yelled, defects the ball to Lindsay and hit her in face.**

**The campers gasped and Chris groaned, "Oooh, you were supposed to dodge the ball."**

**"Ow…Right." Lindsay slowly gets up on her feet with a bump on her forehead.**

**"You have one minute until game time." Chris turns to the Gophers team, "Gophers, you have to sit one person out each game."**

**"Okay, we can't get lazy." Heather said, "The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?" She jabbed her thumb at sleepy Gwen.**

**"I'll volunteer." Noah step up, it would be perfect time to get more campers on the betting pool. "Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge."**

"Well we known who will get voted off this time" Duncan said. He remembered that Noah did not play at all and got kicked off for it and for his comments. But he could understand the guy's reason this time if it meant more people in the betting pool.

"Not necessary," Harold stated. "You're forgetting the winner of the dodge ball game is now a Gopher."

"And you're forgetting a few more details," Duncan shot back. "You guys lost some big heavy hitters. We now have Owen who is a killer at this game and Cody surprised everyone with a few moves of his own that day. And let's not forget me there and I'm sure Naruto will be a big game changer. Not to mention…you are the worst thrower on any team."

Harold scowled but the others looked at one another. Duncan's theory made sense on several levels. Still it seems like the Killer Bass were going to win this one for different reasons.

**Izzy grope Naruto with a grin, "Hiya red! Want to make it more interesting?"**

**"Um…What?" The redhead gulped.**

"Oh boy," Trent said worried for the guy while Izzy giggled like crazy, all excited.

**"If I get one out with a ball, I get to pet your whiskers without any resistance. The more players I get out, the more chances I get to play with your whiskers!" **

Izzy gasped before she jumped in her seat, "yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!"

"Poor fool," Duncan said looking at Izzy, "He'll never survive."

**Naruto paled and before he could turn it down, Chris popped up right behind him with a sadistic grin. "That's a good idea! I approve it!" The host chuckled and Izzy cheered. **

**If he plays it right, there will be a lot of drama soon and everyone know that love-lines always bring drama which mean more ratings.**

Chris laughed and high five Chef. "Oh I would totally do that!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto cried as he clutches his head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Round One<strong>

**Chef glanced at the sides as the players entered the zone. Izzy, Courtney, Tyler, Cody, and Owen went up first against Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Harold, and Katie.**

Duncan scoffed, "Okay easy win for us this round."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna said looking at the punk with hands on her hips and brow raised.

Duncan rolled his eyes "the only ones worth mentioning on your side are you and Heather. The rest are easy picking."

"Have you forgotten my mad skills are on the other side?" Harold asked smiling.

Duncan scoffed, "Please you are just going to bomb again."

**"Bring it on, fishes!" Heather teased, "Otherwise winning two in a row just won't be as satisfying."**

**"Oh, you're going down!" Tyler shot back, "We're gonna to bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"**

Tyler blushed here as the others shook their heads or looked confused.

**Naruto turns to Justin with blank expression, "…What?" The model shrugged, he also doesn't understand it at all.**

**"Both teams ready?" Chris shouted out, "Best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some ball!" **

**As soon as he finished his sentence, Chef blows his whistle harder to start the game and both of the teams pick up their balls, three each.**

**"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold cried but for no reason, he just spiked the ball on the floor. It bounced a few times before rolls to Izzy's feet.**

"I rest my case," Duncan stated to the scowling Harold.

**"Have you ever played this game before, string bean?" Leshawna snarled before Tyler throws the ball at the team but it hit DJ.**

Tyler groaned while DJ patted his back not at all bother from the hit his counterpart gotten.

**"Sorry!" Tyler shouted out as the ball slammed into his stomach. Heather was the one who got him out of the game. Courtney snarled as she chucked the ball at Harold and it hit him in face, evening the number.**

**"Oooh! That'll leave a mark!" Chris laughed. Katie throws her ball and it flew toward Cody, the said geek ducks under it as it hit the wall before bounced back.**

**"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" It was all Lindsay can ask before the ball slammed into her cheek, giving her a second bruises in process.**

"Ooooh," Lindsay winced seeing the hit and fearfully saw the bruise.

"That left a mark," Gwen muttered.

**"She's beautiful, even if she get bruises…I'm so going to confess to her soon." Tyler whispered to Naruto as he sends a wave to the bombshell, who just returned it back with a smile. Naruto chuckled at the jock.**

Tyler grinned as he waved at Lindsay who smiled and waved back.

**"Really? That's brave of you, dattebayo." The redhead patted Tyler's back, "Good luck." The ball flew into Tyler's groin.**

**"Mommy…" He groaned.**

**"What the hell was that!?" Courtney growled, "Ref! He's even not on the court!" **

**Chef glanced at Heather, the said girl claimed that she slipped so he let it pass for now. Courtney gritted her teeth, "Ugh!"**

Courtney growled out at the play while Heather smirked at the girl. Chris whispered to Chef, "Did you really believe that?"

"Nope, but it was only one time so we can let it slide for more drama."

Chris laughed, "Good man, good man."

**"Watch out!" Cody cried out and Courtney blinked. What does he mean by that? Her eyes widened, she forget that she was still game but it was too late, the ball hit her in back.**

**"That's how we roll!" Leshawna chuckled as the CIT take her place with a scowl. The sister was about to brag more but the ball in gut stopped her from doing it.**

**"Free Whisker time!" Izzy cheered as Naruto groaned in his hands. **

"Yeah!" Izzy cried out before she paused thinking, "Whisker time? Sound cool. I want my own whisker time!"

"Poor boy," Leshawna said feeling pity for the one that held Izzy's affections.

**Katie fired back, managed to get Izzy out and before the sweet girl can celebrate, the ball hit her on the leg.**

_**'Damn it…'**_** Heather scowled as Owen and Cody grinned at her.**

**"Easy out, guys, easy out!" Courtney cheered to her teammates and Heather glanced at her with sneer until she noticed something. Naruto was laughing with Bridgette before he ruffled her hair and she playful smacked him in arm. Izzy groped Naruto and started to rubs his whiskers, causing him to purr as Bridgette giggled at them.**

Bridgette blushed slightly seeing how much she was getting along with Naruto. Sure she figured they were friends but thinking of how several of the campers, even Geoff thought they would be great as a couple. Heather scowled not wanting to see that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**Heather glared at the camera with angry sneer on her face, "This idiot! Moronic, ramen-addicting, foolish idiot!" She crossed her arms in front and kept ranting for a while, "Why is he getting too close with these hussies!" She paused, "And why did it bother me?"**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Bridgette cried out not liking how Heather talked about her. Heather paid no mind though she did scowl as the others snickered at her counterpart's reaction.<p>

**Cody threw the ball at Heather and with a loud snarl, she grab the ball with one hand before throw it at Owen, send him flying out.**

The snickers stopped as they looked stunned while Owen and Cody gulped.

**"O-O-Owen!" Cody gulped before screaming out in pain as the ball slammed into his groin. **

**Heather snarled again and stomped past snickering Chris before sit down with her teammates.**

**"Um…Are you…" Geoff was about to ask, only to cut off as Heather growled. Maybe it's better to stay clear of her for now.**

"Okay she's mad," Geoff whispered.

"Duh," DJ whispered frighten of the scowling Heather, though she had a sense of pride of her counterpart's actions.

**"Oh my!" Chris chuckled, "First round goes to the Gophers!"**

**Round Two**

**"Come on, guys, we can do it!" Naruto clapped his hands to pump up his team's spirit.**

**"Yeah, we better." Courtney muttered before turns to Tyler with a glare, "You better not mess it up again!"**

**"It was just a warm-up throw. Look, I can dominate this game." The jock said, "Just give all of your balls to me."**

"And how well did that work out for us?" Courtney asked.

"Hey I got one out!" Tyler pointed out. "Plus it will be different this time."

**Chef blows his whistle again and Courtney sighed, "Fine…Just try to aim for the other side, okay?"**

**"Noah, you're up." Heather said after finally calm down.**

**"You know, you guys, did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't wanna mess up your mojo." Noah said before go back to his book and Heather raised one of her eyebrows. Beth volunteered to take Noah's place.**

"You did kinda screwed up here," Cody pointed out to which Noah sighed.

**The two teams take their sides, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Katie, and Sadie against Bridgette, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, and Naruto. The odd thing about Killer Bass team is that Tyler has all of the balls in his arms, causing the Screaming Gophers to be little unease about what he is up to. The jock starts to spinning around and the balls flew everywhere.**

**"Hey! Watch the face, dude!" Chris shouted as he ducks under the stray ball and Chef grunted out as the ball hit his face. The Gophers on the bleacher jump out as another stray ball flew to it before the final one hit Lindsay in face again.**

"Wow," Courtney deadpan at Tyler, "Just like last time too."

**"N-Noooooooo!" Tyler cried, not believing that he just hit his crush and ran up to help her up.**

**"Finally!" Courtney rolls her eyes.**

**"O-Oh my gosh, my face." Lindsay winced as she touches her face, accepting Tyler's hand and asked him, "How's my face?"**

**Tyler held his gasp back and winced in sight of her bruised face before give her a nervous smile, "It's really not that bad. You still look great."**

**"Really?"**

Lindsay frowned slightly seeing how bad her face looked but Beth whispered to her, "He just still finds you very pretty even with the bruises."

**"Yeah, really." He nervously chuckled, never noticed the fact that Trent just tosses the ball at him and gets him out of the game. Courtney face palms at the scene and Naruto chuckled before he noticed his jock friend ask the bombshell to go for a walk.**

_**'Good luck, dude.'**_** The redhead winked at Tyler and he returned it with thumb up.**

Tyler smiled as DJ said, "he's a really nice guy. Shame we never had him on the show."

**"Hey, Hey! Get back here!" Heather shouted out to Lindsay, "You are so close to being out of the alliance!"**

"Really?" Lindsay asked but Beth shook her head and the bombshell frowned.

**"Big O, let's show them we mean business, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned at Owen as they grab their balls.**

"Oh yeah here we go," Duncan grinned ready to see the big man and Naruto in action.

**"Let's do it, buddy!" Owen roared, "Game on!" He throws one of his balls and it hit Katie and Sadie at once, his second ball hit Beth in stomach.**

**"Not bad! Now it's my turn!" Naruto chuckled before throw the ball at Geoff, the party boy's eyes widened before the ball slammed into his face, knocking him out. Trent gulped as Naruto smirked at him, "Sorry, Trent." The redhead throws the ball harder and the musician ducked under it as it soared over his head.**

**"Heh, you miss…" Trent was about to saying something but he hears a sound of the ball bounced off the wall behind him before he turns around to see the ball hitting him in forehead, "Gaaaah!"**

Trent winced seeing the hit, "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

Gwen nodded with a wince as well "yeah that look like it hurt"

**"Hey, campers, look!" Chris chuckled, "That one's worth an instant replay." The campers looked at him showing them the footage of Geoff. He played it over and over again to show how badly it was when the ball hit him in the face, "Forward…Rewind…Forward…Rewind…Forward…Pause!" The host chuckled, "That's gonna leave a mark…it's one to one now!"**

"Oh C'mon Chris!" Trent cried out to the chuckling host.

**Owen and Naruto high-fives each other as the Killer Bass team cheered.**

**"Aww, I didn't get anyone out this time." Izzy pouted.**

"Booo!" Izzy shouted. "I want my Whisker Time!"

**Round 3**

**The third round starts as the players entered, Leshawna, Katie, Geoff, Beth, and Sadie against Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Justin, and DJ.**

**"DJ, give me your ball! Izzy wants her whiskers time!" Naruto paled as a chuckling DJ passes the ball to the crazy girl.**

"Aww dude!" Geoff laughed as did several other guys. "That is just plain mean,"

DJ shrugged, "I think more of it as helping a girl out."

"Yeah!" Izzy cheered wanting to see the end.

**Izzy launched them at once and managed to get Sadie and Beth out. "Yes! Two free passes!"**

**"I think I'm doomed…" Naruto sighed, earning some snickers from his teammates. They kept watching the game as Leshawna finally get Owen out, following by Izzy after she got Katie out.**

**"Go, team, go. You can do it." Noah mumbled, uninteresting in the game as his team glared at him. Geoff throws his ball and Courtney ducked with a smirk but the second ball wiped her smirk off.**

**"Woo-hoo!" Leshawna laughed before dodged the ball from DJ and the giant were hit by the ball, leaving Justin in the game.**

**"…Not the face, please." Justin grinned, causing Leshawna to swooning and Geoff rolls his eyes before get the model out. Now it's two to one in Gophers' favor.**

"Dang," Courtney muttered.

"At least it wasn't as bad as last game," Duncan pointed out. "We had to win three in a row for the win."

**"Hey, it's two to one!" Heather called out to Bass team, "How does it feel to suck so much?"**

**"It's not over!" Courtney yelled back before turns to her team, "Okay, this is really bad. One more game and we lose the whole challenge, again." She stood up with hands on her hip, "We can't let that happen, people. I know we have strong players but we need someone meaner, someone who can crush these stupid gophers into the dirt!"**

**Everyone looks at snoring Duncan before DJ shakes his head, "Unh-unh, if we wake him up, he'll kill us."**

Duncan shrugged not caring so much now. He just hope they didn't try to point him with a stick again. He knew it was Harold's idea in the first place.

**"He won't kill us, guys." Courtney sighed, "He wants to win too!"**

**"Courtney's right." Cody nodded, "We need him to win this."**

**"Thank, Cody…Now wake him up!"**

Cody screamed in freight, "Are you crazy!? He'll kill me!"

**The geek paled, "M-M-Me?" Courtney nodded, "No way, I'm not doing it! I like to live!"**

**"Well, who's gonna wake him up?" Courtney growled and everyone gulped, "…Fine, I have a plan. Someone find the long stick so we can poke him."**

Duncan raised a brow slightly stunned before looking at Courtney who was not looking him in the eyes.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone speak up, "I don't like to be poked."**

**"Then how can we wake…you…up?" Courtney slowly trailed off as everyone turn to face awaking Duncan, "Weren't you just sle…"**

**"Naruto just woke me up. He just told me what you need me for." The punk grunted.**

Duncan grunt but he had to praise the guy for manning up actually.

**"Wait…Did you kill…" DJ gulped.**

**"Nah, I'm still alive." Naruto chuckled and DJ sighed with relief.**

**"Yeah…I'll play on one condition. You what I say when I say it." Duncan demanded and Courtney nods, "Okay, here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called 'Rush the New Guy'."**

"Never fails," Duncan sighed.

**Round 4**

**Duncan chooses Courtney, Izzy, DJ, and Naruto to join him on the court as they go against Leshawna, Katie, Beth, Trent, and Gwen. Chef blow his whistle and Beth throw her ball, followed by Leshawna's ball. The Killer Bass players dodged them and in an instant, Izzy collected them before tossed them over to Duncan and Courtney. Four of them throw the balls at once, all of them knocked Leshawna out.**

**"Way to go, guys!" Bridgette cheered from sideline. The Bass team repeated their plan, earning them an easy win and ended up in a tie. Izzy turns to Chris with puzzled expression on her face.**

**"Hey, Chris. If we hit them at same time, do I still get more whisker time?"**

**"Yeah, you do if your ball was in the group." Chris snickered, ignoring Naruto's shout and Izzy cheered.**

"Oh that is just mean," Bridgette said but Chris was laughing up a storm.

**"Come on, a little effort out there, people." Noah mumbled before his teammates glared at him harder.**

Noah groaned knowing he was not going to hear the end of this.

**"I think that we should do the same thing all over again." Courtney said, "So who wants to sit out this time?"**

**"I will." DJ raised his hand and Cody volunteered to take his place.**

**"Not that Noah here cares," The queen bee speak to her team, "But we are not going to lose this challenge to these guys, get it?" She paused before snarled, "And where is Lindsay!"**

"Oh I'm here!" Lindsay cried out.

"In the show," Heather explained slowly getting a headache.

"Ooooh," Lindsay said getting it. "I'm probably making out with Tyler!"

Tyler fist pumped but paused seeing the screen.

**"I'm here." Heather blinked before turns to Lindsay.**

**"Oh, just sit down and stay there." The bombshell nodded as she sits down. Naruto blinks before looking at Tyler sitting down on the bleacher with saddened expression.**

Tyler froze as his pupils shrunk in freight. _'No,'_

Leshawna winced, "I don't think it went well." the others shook their heads not sure what happen. They were all stunned and wondered what happen.

**He wonder what just happened between Lindsay and the jock.**

**The redhead noticed that Courtney walk up to the jock and snarled, "Where were you?"**

**"Nowhere."**

**"You were with this blond gopher girl, weren't you?"**

**"No…maybe…" Tyler sighed and Courtney was about to grill him more but Naruto throws his arm around her and moves her away.**

**"Hey, Courtney. The game is about to start!" Naruto glanced out of corner of his eyes to see Tyler send a grateful nod to him.**

Tyler smiled glad at least his guy had someone watching his back.

**"H-H-Hey, what are you doing!" Courtney cried out of frustration.**

**Round 5**

**"Okay, that is it, the final tie-breaking game." Chris announced to the camera, "We have Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Harold, and Geoff playing for the Screaming Gophers team." He swings his arm to other side, "Going against Cody, Courtney, Naruto, Duncan, and Bridgette playing for the Killer Bass team."**

Harold smirked, "And here is where I pull a victory."

Duncan just dumped his popcorn on top of the nerds head.

**"Go, team, go…" Noah cheered with dull tone.**

**"Go, team, go! WOOOO-HOOOO!" Owen roared with glee tone.**

**"Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what your made of!" Chris said with grin.**

**"What sample are we talking about here? DNA?" Naruto turns to the host with widened eyes.**

Chris had an annoyed look on his face, "He had to ruin my moment,"

"Huh I like him more than ever." Chef added with a grin.

**"…Just start the damn game…" Chris deadpanned and chuckling Chef blow his whistle for the final round.**

**"Fast feet, fast hands!" Heather ordered her team as they grabbed their balls and throws it around. The results are that there were a lot of dodges, outs, and switching players.**

**"Knock them out, knock them out." Noah said, he was the only one that doesn't play his turn at all. "Ow!" He cried as a stray ball hit him out of his seat.**

"Was that was necessary?" Noah could not help but ask.

"Yes," Heather replied glad her counterpart actually got the bookworm back.

**"I guess sports aren't your forte." Heather smirked at downed Noah as Gophers laughed at him.**

**"Yes!" Gwen cheered as she finally got Courtney out and Leshawna laughed with her.**

**"Oh, you messed with the wrong white girl!" The ball hit her in face, sends her back to the bleacher.**

"You were saying?" Heather asked.

"Oh shut it!" Leshawna shot back. "I don't see you winning this game by yourself."

**No one knows how long it has been going on for but now it's down to the final player for each team. Chris smirked as he looks at Harold and Naruto before whispered to the referee, "Hey Chef, bet you fifty bucks that the redhead wins it."**

**"I'm no fool! I know better not to bet against you!"**

"Why not?" Harold asked surprised at their statement. "Can't you see that I am going to win this like last time?"

Noah got his notebook ready waiting but not before Duncan said, "why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Harold smirked at him, "Agreed, twenty bucks says I win with my mad skills."

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you get beaten way more than I should."

**The host pouted, why does he always have to be a killjoy.**

**"Come on, Harold!" Trent cheered him on.**

**"Sweet dream, princess!" Duncan laughed.**

**"Bring it on!" Harold throws his Kung-Fu moves around and beckoning Naruto with his hand. The redhead shakes his head before throws a few of his balls at the nerd and he dodged them with fancy footwork, even pulling out a matrix.**

**"Whoa!" Noah gasped, dropping his book in his shock.**

"Told yea," gloated Harold as he extended his hand for his money.

Duncan shook his head, "Not over yet geek, keep watching."

**"Oh, you get some sweet moves, dude." Naruto chuckled as he tosses his ball up and down, "Where did you learn it from?"**

**"Figure-skating." The nerd answered.**

**"Ah, somehow odd but yet useful…But sorry, bud…" Naruto's eyes hardened with determination, "I'm not going to let my team lost another challenge, I promise you, dattebayo."**

**"Uh-oh!" Heather gasped in horror.**

"Now what?" Leshawna asked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Knowing this idiot, if he makes any promises…He always fulfills them no matter what…" Heather sighed, "Looks like it is going to be the nerd's funeral."**

* * *

><p>Duncan smirked at Harold who did not looked worried at all.<p>

**Naruto gives Harold a sadistic grin, "Let's see if you can dodge that…" He pulls his arm back and swinging his body forward, "DODGE!" The ball flew at high speed, giving Harold no chance to react before it hit him in stomach. The nerd screamed in terror as he flew with it and hit the wall before slide down slowly, leaves him whining in pain.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting. Harold however crossed his arms pleased with himself knowing he caught the ball.

**The ball innocently rolls out off Harold and kept rolling until it comes to Naruto's feet.**

The geek gapped at the screen while the crowd cheered and Duncan chuckled and leaned over the frozen geek, "I think I win."

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**The Killer Bass team cheered as Naruto walk back to them with huge grin, "Nice throw, Whisker!" Duncan chuckled as the Bass lifted Naruto in air and carry him away.**

**"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked them with a chuckle.**

"The loser got himself killed" Duncan replied with a laugh. That is until Leshawna reached over and smacked his head.

**"What can I say?" Noah shrugged, "Weak effort."**

**"Aw, shut it!" Gwen snarled and stomped away.**

**"For once, I agree with weird Goth girl." Heather scoffed before everyone walk away from Noah with the boys.**

**"Touchy." Noah rolls his eyes before look at his male teammates, "What? I'm telling you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."**

"Dude," Geoff snickered, "You are just making your grave bigger."

"Yeah, yeah," Noah muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision." Chris said as he holds up the tray with marshmallows. "One of you will be going home and you can't come back…Ever! When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow." The host cleared his throat before he called them out.**

**"Gwen…Geoff…Katie…Beth…Trent…Heather…Leshawna…Lindsay…Sadie…" One by one, the said campers pick up their marshmallows and stood behind Chris. It comes down to Harold and Noah for the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to…"**

"Harold" everyone replied at once. Noah sighed as he made a note of both how the game and the changes and of the vote.

**"…" Harold starts to sweat.**

**"…" Noah smirked, not worried about it since Harold play so poorly at the game.**

**"…" The campers glared at the certain person.**

**"…Harold!" The said nerd cheered, running up to get his marshmallow and take his place as Noah dropped his jaw in shock.**

"Why so shocked?" Heather asked tauntingly.

"Harold did bad as did our guys last time. How would I expect anything else?"

"You left all to fend for ourselves while you did nothing," Gwen reminded him. "I think we can forgive bad playing more than you not doing anything at all."

Noah sighed not wanting to get into this debate.

**"Wait! Are you kidding me?" Noah yelled before give out a sigh, "All right, see if I care. Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team." The bookworm's comment earned him a barrage of marshmallows, "Ow!"**

**"You need to learn a little thing called respect, Turkey!" Leshawna angrily muttered as she dusts off her hands.**

**"Whatever, I'm outta here." Noah said, walking to the dock of shame and step into the boat before it takes off.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lake)<strong>

**"Did you enjoy your meats?" Naruto grinned at the sharks as they nodded back to him. The redhead chuckled, tossing them some of meats before he felt someone tackle him from behind.**

**"Whisker time!" Naruto's eyes widened as Izzy's hands rubbed his whiskers, causing him to purr.**

"Yeah!" Izzy cried before she paused and pouts, "Ahhh, I don't have any whiskers to have whisker time with."

"Thank goodness," Owen muttered as he finished another candy bar.

**"O-O-Oooooo…S-Stop!" **

**Izzy giggled, shaking her head. "Nope!"**

**Naruto sighed at her, "Why are you doing that?" The crazy girl tilted her head with a lopsided grin before she giggled.**

**"Dunno! It's fun to play with your whiskers…And it's cuter when you purring! I like you!" **

Owen pouts while the others looked at the crazy girl stunned at the claim.

**For some reason, Izzy's answer made Naruto's face red…or it was because she kept rubbing his cheeks. "There, I used up two of seventeen passes. See ya later!" Izzy giggled, disappeared into the wood.**

**Naruto sighed and face palm, blaming the host in his head for giving Izzy a bonus mission. He turns to the smirking sharks and rolled his eyes at them, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you guys."**

"At least they're amused" Chris chuckled. "I am so glad my guy made sure that deal was made. So much wonderful drama to enjoy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass Cabin)<strong>

**Tyler sighed, he was still wide-awake and it was late at night. The jock kept rewinding the memory in his head over and over.**

* * *

><p><strong>The jock and the bombshell walk to the shore, they were talking about random things and were having a good time. They sat down on the sand and watch the waves as they roll in before Tyler speaks up.<strong>

**"Um…L-L-Lindsay…" The jock rubbed his neck and she turned her head to him.**

**"Yes, Taber?" Lindsay smiled,**

"Who's Taber?" Lindsay asked Beth.

"You got Tyler's name wrong here."

"Really?" Lindsay scratched her head, "that doesn't seem right."

**Tyler didn't mind the fact that she got his name wrong since she always gets everyone's name wrong.**

**"I-I-I have something to tell you…" The jock takes a deep breath and stuttered, "I-I-I…"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I like you!" Lindsay's eyes widened and she turn to him, "You're really beautiful and a sweet girl, you really treat everyone with kindness and never treat anyone different because of their appearance." The jock said, recalling how well she gets along with Beth and Gwen.**

"Ahh Tyler, that's so sweet," Lindsay cooed and Tyler smiled at her.

**At his school, he never went out with the beautiful girls since they always treat other people like outcasts and that's why he was still single because he used to be an outcast before he got into sport.**

**"Um…Te…" Lindsay tried to speak up but Tyler continued on with his confession.**

**"The reason why I fall for was because of your personality, I know it's out of blue since we don't talk a lot…I…I just want to tell you that I like you."**

"Everything's going good," DJ noticed, "What went wrong?"

"Yeah man," Geoff added, "You did everything right."

Tyler frowned scared to hear the reason.

**Lindsay bit her lip before put her hand on his shoulder.**

**"I'm happy that you feel like that…But I'm sorry." The jock's heart just fell, "You're a really nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have you because I can tell that you're also loyal…The thing is that…I like someone else." Lindsay gave Tyler a hug, "I like you as a friend and I think you're really brave for telling me about your feelings…I'm sorry and I hope that this don't change our friendship."**

Trent whistled, "Tough break man."

Tyler sighed. He felt bad for his counterpart as he did not know what he would do if that happen to him. Lindsay looked at him concern.

**Tyler gave her a sad smile, "Nah, it doesn't change anything…Thanks…"**

**"…I'm going back…Are you?" **

**Tyler shakes his head. "Nah, I'm going to stay here for a bit but I'll be right there."**

**Lindsay nodded before giving him a hug again and walked back to the court. He sat there for a few minutes before he followed her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler turns to his side and hugged his pillow, fighting back the tears in his eyes. The jock's eyes slowly closed and before he knows it, he was in deep sleep.<strong>

* * *

><p>The screen went black as they stared at Lindsay and Tyler surprised at this. Noah made another note but wondered who this guy that Lindsay was interested in.<p>

Beth raised her hand and cried, "Double my bet for Naruto and Lindsay!"

* * *

><p>Our campers met some surprises in this one. Little by little they see what make the two Total Drama Island so different and we have not even gotten half way through the season. Will Tyler and Lindsay keep their relationship interact? Who is the mystery guy the other Lindsay is interested in? It is even a guy to begin with? How will the rest of the camper bets go for the poll as they cheer for the love life to form? I personally can't wait for the love web to begin. These answers and more next week on, Total…Drama…Preview!<p> 


	6. Chapter 2 C

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers were reminded of the first rule of dodgeball…don't talk about dodgeball. Lucky I am not effected by the rules here. With the teams all different the campers were conflicted on who would win, as the heavy hitters now all on the bass and the winner of the game Harold was on the gophers. They saw some close game play and some surprising moves made. Heather showed her angry side as she took down several camper when Naruto got some attention from the other female campers, which was amusing to the real campers. Izzy had some fun as her counterpart had a bet for her 'whisker time' which, if my math is right, has fifteen more times the crazy girl can rub the boy's birthmarks. The game ended in the Bass's victory when Naruto took down Harold much to the real boy's surprise. While no one was shock that Noah was voted off the boy did however started a betting pool in both worlds for who they think would get together with Naruto. Many bets were taken but the real shocker was when Lindsay did not get together with Tyler like expect but had a crush one someone else and was clued as it was someone else on the other team. Who is this mystery crush? Will the betting pool expand and what other antics will we enjoy tonight? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. Also note that I decided to update this weekly on Friday, Saturday at most if something happens. I will try to keep to at deadline but you know how life can be.

Chapter2 C

**(Screaming Gophers Cabin)**

**It had been a few days after the dodge ball challenge and it was morning.**

**"Okay, this is so-way-beyond bad." Lindsay's whine waked Gwen up and the Goth girl turn to her as the bombshell checked her empty tanner tubes, "I'm out of fake tanner, already."**

Lindsay moaned feeling bad for her counterpart.

**"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay." Gwen said sarcastically.**

**"Now I have to actually like suntan, in the sun." Lindsay turned to Gwen with puppy eyes, "Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Gwen ignored her as she patted her hair down. "Oh, you totally do!" Lindsay gasped, expressing her concern and Gwen rolled her eyes.**

Heather laughed, "Yeah Gwen, which is seems odd cause don't Goths hate the sun?"

Gwen scowled, "Shut up Heather, maybe your girl will actually make out with Naruto."

The others laughed while heathers stammered, "Sh-shut up!"

**"All right, Campers, enough beauty sleep!" Chris' voice rang out of the loudspeaker, "Time to show us what you're made of…Meet me at the stage!"**

**"Now what!" Duncan grunted out as the campers slowly staggered out of their cabins.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Stage)<strong>

**"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked her teammates, "I love musicals…Especially the ones with singing and dancing."**

Lindsay nodded not seeing the eye rolls the others gave her. Even Beth didn't think she would be able to explain to her BFFF.

**"Gwen, saved you a seat!" Trent waved Gwen over as he patting the seat next to him.**

**"Thank." Gwen smiled at the musician before sat down next to him as Heather look at them with raised eyebrow, not sure if they are in alliance or not. The queen bee glanced at the other team to see Naruto wave at her with grin and she turn her nose up in air, not noticing that she accidentally hit Lindsay in face with her ponytail.**

**"Bah…" was all Lindsay can say as she pulls a piece of hair out of her mouth.**

"Eww," Lindsay and Beth said while the others look grossed out as well.

**"Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater." Chris showed up in the middle of the stage with cheesy grin.**

**"Wow, the interns really build it so faster because I don't see that place here yesterday." Naruto muttered.**

Chris frowned angrily while chef chuckled.

**Chris glared at Naruto for interrupting him before muttered, "Anyway…This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"**

**"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered as the campers perked up at Chris' revelation.**

**"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." The host explained, "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes as long as it's legal." He gave Duncan an 'I'm watching you' sign and the punk snapped his fingers, too bad.**

Duncan shrugged, "Your lost dude."

"Yeeeaaa," Chris muttered "I think I'll be fine."

**"You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J., V.J., and rap legend grand…Master Chef who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter." Out of nowhere, the ding can be heard and everyone look around for it but Chris speaks again, "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!" The host chuckled as he walks off the stage.**

Harold looked pleased with himself again "Time to impress everyone with my many talents."

"You forget once again," Duncan started, "you are on the other team. And unless they have the bad luck the bass had then they would have three performers. I doubt they would pick you anyways."

Courtney hummed as the girl tab her chin, "True you were our last resort and we don't know what Naruto can do yet."

Harold scowled, "Big deal. I bet it's, like, nothing."

"Double our last bet?" Duncan grinned to which the nerd agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers)<strong>

**Heather blows her whistle before walk by her team and said, "Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."**

**"Wait! Who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked.**

**"She did. Just now." Lindsay replied.**

**"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won." Heather gave Gwen a smug smirk.**

**"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." The Goth girl snarled before Trent show up with a muffin.**

**"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin." The musician handed her the food before Heather call out to him.**

**"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, are you?"**

**"Right on. Go for it." Trent nodded, earning a frown from Gwen.**

Trent winced and glanced at Gwen, "To be fair I didn't know her then nor did I care for her. And I was kinda distracted and…"

Gwen held up her hand, "its fine, I get it."

**"Good. Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Heather said as the mentioned girls squealed together.**

**"Whatever." Gwen deadpanned.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass)<strong>

**Courtney once again takes charge of the project and no one was against it because they don't want to lead the team.**

**"So who want to audition first?" CIT asked them and Owen raised his hand with gusto.**

**"Pick me! Pick me! Pick! Pick! Me! Me! Me!" Courtney sighed before nod at him, "All right!"**

Heather groaned knowing what the oaf was going to do while Owen fist pumped.

**Owen stands in front of his team with a bottle before he chugged it then burping the entire alphabet. The boys cheered before Courtney shot them down by stating that it was too gross.**

"Oh god that was your talent?" Courtney asked glad her counterpart shot him down.

Owen frowned sad he would not be able to do his talent. Trent looked at her, "Hey compared to some of the other available it was not that bad. Plus who else can do the whole alphabet in one burp?"

DJ nodded, "Yeah, besides Chef may had thought it would be worth something."

Chris leaned to Chef and whispered, "Out of curiosity what score would you have given if they did show that?"

Chef thought it over with 'hmmm' "Possible a seven at least if he can do it in one go under 45 seconds."

Owen cheered hearing that while Heather growled.

**"Maybe next time, Big O." Naruto tried to cheer sulking oaf up.**

**"Hey, Naruto, are you going to audition?" Bridgette asked, recalling that the redhead working in circuses for part-time.**

**"Me? Hmm, I guess I can try out but it has been a while and I may be a little rusty." Naruto rubbed his head.**

"I doubt it," Trent said, "the guy is good."

**"Oh, what do you do?" Courtney raised her eyebrow and Naruto chuckled.**

**"As one of clowns, I can do a lot of things, dattebayo." Everyone blinked at him, a clown?**

**"Ugh, I'll put you on the list if we don't have the third one." Courtney groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Naruto shrugged, he was fine with it as long as everyone have a chance to try out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers)<strong>

**The team sat with look of shocks on their face as they watch Sadie and Katie dance very badly.**

Everyone but Sadie and Katie were watching the dance wide eyed. "Wow," Courtney muttered.

"I'll say," Duncan added.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to see that," Chef said shaking his head disappointed.

**"Um…No." Heather shook her head, crossed their names off the list before noticing Gwen walk away with a book in her hands. "Where are you going?"**

**"Anywhere, that's not here." Gwen muttered as she disappeared into the wood. The queen bee narrowed her eyes and turns to her team. So far they choose Trent for his music talent and had to take a little break due to Heather changing into her tutu outfit.**

**"For my audition, it's ballet route." The queen bee starts to show off her talent and they clapped as she looks at Lindsay and Beth to signal them for their cue.**

"Too bad we won't get to see it," Gwen shot at her recalling how the girl read her diary out to the world.

Heather smirked at her hoping to see the Goth humiliated again.

**"Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest." Beth said and Lindsay seconded it.**

**"Guys, that's so sweet." Heather acted with hidden smirk, "Okay, unh, so I guess I'm in…Why everyone doesn't take a five?" The team accepted it and walks off before Heather stopped Lindsay. "I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" The queen bee demanded.**

**"Oh my gosh, definitely!" Lindsay nodded, "My sister got diarrhea once on her date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."**

Lindsay winced as the others looked at her, "Until now," Lindsay added sheepishly.

"Ohhh," Beth winced, "I bet she was mad at that."

Lindsay sighed, "Well she yelled at me for a bit but after taking her out shopping for a few days she forgave me in the end."

**'Whoa, TMI…' Heather stared at her with unreadable expression. **

**Lindsay nods before remembering something, she was on nationwide television show. "…Oops…Sorry, Paula."**

**"Gwen's up to something serious." Heather muttered, want to forget what the bombshell just revealed and hand her the walkie-talkie. "I need you to follow her and report back to me."**

**"Okay."**

Gwen scowled crossing her arms. _'I hope I can get some dirt on Heather here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass)<strong>

**After a several auditions, DJ was doing a rhythmic dance with a ribbon which everyone clapped to. "Fine. Sign him up…Now we have one more spot left" Courtney sighed, the Bass team already chose the CIT for her violin. "Next."**

**"Me!" Bridgette perked up, "I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch!" She lifts herself up and stands on her hands.**

"Oh I'm impressed," Heather said with a grin at the scowling surfer girl, "After that performance I was surprised Courtney let you go on after you threw up like that."

"Hey that was only once!" Bridgette cried out, "And I still did better than you."

Heather scoffed not caring since she didn't even try the challenge.

**"Okay, that would be cute if you were a monkey." CIT rolls her eyes, "I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for…Next…" Justin walks to the front of the campers and just flexing his muscles as the girls gushed over him.**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…I can't believe what I'm going to say…Sorry, Justin, that's not talent even if you're this handsome…" **

Chef shook his head while Courtney looked at the others, "How did you guys come up with Justin as one of the performers?"

"Actually it was quite the story," Leshawna said. "After Beth tried her talent out with flaming batons she missed catching them and a small fire started in a bush. Justin then came out, kicking the door down from a shed and spray the area with a fire extinguisher. After the spray ended he was looking so hot, even more so when he took his shirt off. One of us gave him a water bottle and as he drank on little drop of water fell and landed on his chest with a hiss. He was perfect."

Leshawna sighed as did all the girls on the bass team as well as Owen. Courtney blinked stunned and as she pictured it. "Okay I can see why you picked him."

Noah on the other hand had a different matter on his mind. He noticed that so far the order or eliminations were all the same. But if the bass won then who would be kicked off if Justin was on the other team.

**Courtney sighed and Justin shrugged, it's better to sit out and stay in the game longer. She turned to Naruto and said, "Fine, Naruto, you're third."**

**"I'll do my best, dattebayo." The redhead grinned as CIT walks off to find Chris and let him know that they have three representatives.**

"I'm looking forward to seeing what he can do" Duncan said leaning back hoping to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers)<strong>

**Lindsay returned to Heather without find anything about Gwen. "Great…" Heather muttered as the Gophers get together again for the tryouts. Beth decided to show off her talent with flaming baton route.**

Courtney looked impressed, "so this is what you were talking about. I'm actually impress."

"Wait for it," Heather muttered.

**"Are you sure that that is safe?" Heather asked, worried for her safety. She was not alone because everyone shared her concern.**

**"It's okay. I've been practicing." Beth replied, focusing in her route before she tossed them in air. Everyone gulped as the gravity bring them back down before Beth catches them and give a bow.**

Several campers were clapping end even chef was impress and thought it would have been a good performance. Heather looked back at the gapping Beth, "Why couldn't you do that last time?"

"I…I…" Beth was too stunned to say the least.

**"Wow!" Heather said as everyone clapped, "I think we have our final representative. So it's me, Trent, and Beth…Any objections?" There was no objection at all.**

Beth finally recovered as Lindsay hugged her friend. Beth then closed her eyes and crossed her fingers hopping she did it right in the show.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen)<strong>

**The Goth girl was thinking about what to write in her diary before Cody walk up to her from behind and asked her, "What you got there, a journal?"**

**"Beat it." Gwen grunted.**

**"Oh, I got it." Cody sat down next to her as she glared at him, "Yeah, it's private, huh? I'm down with that. Yeah, it's cool, brah." The geek attempt to glance into her diary but Gwen got in his face with scowl.**

Cody winced knowing he was not smooth at all here. He wished they didn't show this part though. Chris laughed glad they had some embarrassing drama to show.

**"What part of 'beat it' don't you understand?" Gwen growled, returning to her book until Cody takes a sniffle of her hair. "What are you, some kind of freak?" The Goth girl jump away from him.**

Cody winced again as Noah glanced his way, "Wow a real ladies man here."

"Oh shut up," Cody muttered, "At least I'm not single."

"I envy you," Noah said sarcastically. He was not a fan of Cody's girl, a little too crazy and obsessive for his taste.

**"U-Um….Y-Y-You just smell really pretty." Cody stuttered, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.**

**"It's just soap…" Gwen slowly walks backward away from him.**

"Hey Cody!" Chris cried down, "Nice moves with the ladies! Think you can help some of us single guys out!"

"Screw you Chris!" Cody shouted back to the laughing host and cook.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Stupid…Stupid…I blame the teenager hormone…" Cody slapped his forehead over and over.**

"Don't we all?" Duncan asked but still found the scene funny.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers cabin)<strong>

**Heather figured out that the book must be weird Goth girl's diary and plan to snatch it as Gwen switched into her swimsuit and go for a swim, Trent joining her.**

**"Come on, Lindsay. We have a diary to find." The queen bee smirked and Lindsay looks unsure about it.**

Gwen growled wanting to get Heather for what she was sure to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass)<strong>

**Courtney was practicing with her violin as the team watch her before Owen asked Bridgette, "So can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes? It's awesome! I can't do it because it's too hard."**

Owen nodded, "Yeah you're lucky Bridge."

Bridgette laughed playfully and nodded.

**"Want to bet that I can't?" Bridgette smirked as she pulls out a chocolate bar.**

**"Oh, oh, oh." Naruto chuckled, "I bet five bars that she can do it."**

**"I bet you can't." Duncan chuckled, playing poker with DJ.**

**"Yeah, that's like virtually impossible." DJ laughed and Bridgette dared them to ante up before the boys pooled in.**

"You know you technically didn't do it," Duncan said.

"I think we were all distracted," Bridgette muttered.

Courtney growled, _'That girl better not mess with my violin this time.'_

**"Okay, twenty minutes starting now." Bridgette said as she get on her hands and walk around as they look at Duncan's watch. The surfer's leg got tangled with the hanging rope and accidentally untied it in process as the spotlight fall down and broke Courtney's violin. The surfer cried, "Oh crap!"**

Courtney cried in anger as Bridgette winced afraid that was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>"You…You killed my violin!" Courtney growled at Bridgette as Naruto wrapping the bandages on her head.<strong>

**"I don't mean to." Bridgette apologized, "There must be something we can do."**

**"Yeah, it was an accident, dattebayo. We can fix your violin, it's not this bad…" Naruto said before the violin fall apart in CIT's hands, causing her to cry harder. "…Never mind…"**

Bridgette didn't meet Courtney's eyes as said girl glared at her with crossed arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Backstage)<strong>

**The representatives from each team gathered behind the backstage and starts to warm up before the talent contest to start. Naruto noticed that Heather was in her tutu outfit before he grinned and walk up to her, "Yo, Heat-chan!"**

**"Stop calling me that, idiot!" Heather snarled before scowled, "What do you want?"**

**"Nothing much, just to say break a leg." Naruto chuckled, "So you are going to do some ballet dancing? It has been a while since I last saw you in it." Heather blinked at his sentence before realizing something, the last time he saw her doing ballet was before…**

Heather raised a brow as the others wondered what they were talking about.

**"Oh, yeah, I forget about that." Heather mumbled and Naruto ruffled her hair with a smile before the queen bee swatted his hand away.**

**"I'm really looking forward to your dance."**

**The queen bee perked at his comment, "R-R-Really?"**

"Oh what's this?" Justin asked with a sly grin.

Tyler smirked, "I think someone want to impress their crush."

"Shut up!" Heather shouted.

**"Yeah, I always enjoy it when you do your ballet, dattebayo." Heather doesn't know why her chest felt tightened, neither her cheeks burning up.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"My plan was to read a page out of weird Goth girl's diary…" Heather frowned, "But after hearing what idiot said about my ballet…For some reason, I don't want to go ahead with my plan…" She sighed, "…Idiot, why does he always affect me?"**

***Static***

"Say what!?" Heather cried out but she was not the only one as Leshawna and Gwen copied the girl at the same time. Gwen actually had some respect for Naruto for unknowingly helping her out.

Duncan was quiet conflicted. On one hand it seemed like Heather would be with Naruto but he had a gut feeling something was going to be up.

"Wow," Lindsay said which pretty much what everyone was thinking, "Who knew Hebi can be nice without planning anything."

"That boy can do anything," Leshawna said.

Heather was frozen stunned at what her counterpart proclaimed. _'She's not serious is she? Who is this guy?'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, I know I'm not as good as you are at your violin, but I can do this." Bridgette told Courtney before Heather walks up to them.<strong>

**"Bridgette…" The queen bee glared at the surfer, "It would suck if something happens to you."**

**"What is this supposed to mean?" Bridgette glared back.**

**"Oh nothing…" Heather shrugged, "Oh, and go easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of yours and lose his attention, do you?" Bridgette stopped eating her chips and glare at the queen bee before the surfer throws the bag at Heather.**

Bridgette glared at the still frozen Heather

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"I wonder if she was just trash-talking me to throw me off during the contest? It really doesn't feel like it…" Bridgette said before paused, "…And whose attention was she talking about?"**

* * *

><p>"She sees you liking Naruto," Geoff said.<p>

"My girl never says she likes him," Bridgette pointed out.

"But you two are kinda cozy with each other," DJ added.

"And Heather is not liking it one bit." Noah said with a grin.

**(Stage)**

**"It's the T.D.I talent extravaganza!" Chris announced to the audience made up of the campers, "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves." The host grinned, 'hope they do' Chris chuckled in his head. "First up for the Screaming Gophers is Beth."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Lindsay cheered for her friend as the farmer girl starts to showcase her baton route. At first, she was doing well until one of the flaming baton slipped from her in air.**

**"Uh-oh!" Beth nervously gulped as the baton crashed into her and Chris walks up to her with a chuckle.**

"And that's pretty much what happen," Heather muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "I knew she was going to mess up."

"Sorry," Beth said blushing.

**"Didn't your ma tell you to not to play with fire or you'll get burn…" He paused to chuckle again as Chef-o-meter dinged four times, "But Chef really like the first half of your route."**

Chef nodded but he was happy to see the full performance from before.

**"Um…That's good, I think?" Beth groaned as she walks to the backstage.**

**"First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy…DJ!" The Bass team cheered as DJ leaped into the stage and dance around for a while until the ribbons got tangled with his legs, bringing him down with a thump.**

**"Ooh!" The campers winced as Chris chuckled again.**

DJ frowned seeing it happen again. Geoff patted his shoulder. "Maybe next time bro."

**"Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks." Chris said before the chef-o-meter dinged twice, "Not much…" DJ walk off dejected as Chris kept talking, "So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead…Next is Trent. Take it away, my bro."**

**"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent smiled as he starts to play his guitar and singing a song.**

Trent smiled at Gwen and Gwen looking away embarrassed.

_**They say that we've only got summer**_

_**And I say that's a really bummer**_

_**But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun**_

_**It's just be the two of us**_

_**Nothing to do but just hang**_

_**So let me say only this**_

_**I'd stick around for just one kiss**_

**The campers applauded as Chris ran to Trent's side and patted him on back, "Nice work! I'm liking your style, dude," The Chef-o-meter dinged eight times, "And so does Grandmaster Chef." The musician waved to the campers before frowning Chris shove him off the stage, "All right, quit hogging my lights, buddy." The host turns to the camera with grin as if he doesn't shove someone off just now, "Three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far…Let's hear it for Bridgette!"**

Bridgette could not look as she shut her eyes and crossed her fingers.

**In the backstage, Courtney looked at nervously Bridgette and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"**

**"Oh, definitely." Bridgette nods, holding her rumbling stomach. "N-No, I'm great."**

Heather chuckled glad her taunting messed with her mind enough to mess with her body.

**"Break a leg, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled as he put a makeup on his lower face and Bridgette smiled at him.**

**'I hope it don't go bad…' Courtney whined in her mind as Bridgette walk to the center of the stage on her hands. It wasn't long until she starts to burp loudly, earning some smiles from male campers.**

**'I-I-I don't feel so go…' was the last thing that Bridgette thinks before she vomited on the stage upside down. The campers gasped in horror as the surfer projected her vomits all over, causing some campers to vomits before she falls down.**

**"It's like watching The Exorcist…" Chef laughed as Chris tries to keep his dinner down.**

Chef laughed glad they were able to show his reaction here unlike their show. Chris held his mouth as did some of the other campers.

**"Cleanup on aisle three, four, five, and six…" Chris groaned in disgust as he steps over the vomit puddles. "We will take a break in meantime so we can hose the joint down…" He finally throws up his dinner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette moaned in the backstage as Naruto clean her face up with wet towel. "Do you feel better now?" The redhead asked.<strong>

Bridgette open her eyes to see the scene with Naruto helping her. She smile glad her counterpart had someone to help her even if they are not together.

**"A little but it was embarrassing…" The surfer moaned again, "Thank for help me out."**

**"No problem, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled at her as he gently rub her cheek with towel, "And there, you're clean." **

**Bridgette nods with rosy cheeks, she felt scared that she will be send home after this challenge and for some reason, she will miss Naruto a lot… '…No way…It can't…' Bridgette's eyes widened.**

Bridgette was stunned as well, "I guess she noticed."

Geoff chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Like I said, you two would look great together."

* * *

><p><strong>"And welcome back to talent extravaganza!" Chris said, "Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grandmaster Chef…But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song." The host shrugged, "So without further delay, here she is for the leaders…Heather with her swan lake! Remember, Heather…only twenty minutes."<strong>

"She's doing it," Leshawna muttered.

"She's actually doing it?" Gwen asked completely taken by surprised.

"I'm really doing it?" Heather muttered not recovering much at all.

"Wow, didn't see this coming," Chris said with a small grin.

**"Music, please." The queen bee clapped her hands as the intern played the swan lake. Heather slowly moves around before dance among the song and out of her eye's corner, she can see Naruto smiling at her. It went on until the end of time and the campers clapped.**

Most of the others could not help themselves as they clapped. The performance was not bad at all. Only those too stun to clap, (Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, etc.) and those that didn't care, (Chris, Chef, Duncan, etc.) didn't clap at all.

**"That was lovely, Heather! Who can think that you have a soft heart?" Chris smirked, knowing about Heather's plan involving with Goth girl and diary, thanks to the cameras. "It almost brings a tear to Grandmaster Chef." The chef-o-meter dinged seven times.**

Chef shrugged thinking it was a fair score. Heather recovered enough as the others clapped. She felt the score could have been better but she still could not say anything.

**"Hmmph!" Heather turns her nose up in air as she walks off the stage.**

"Okay she normal again," Leshawna said shaking her head.

**"Well, then it's down to the final act of the night." Chris smiled, "Can Naruto and his tricks turn it around? I seriously doubt it! Let's find out!" The host walks backward off the stage as the circus music rang out in air.**

The others all leaned forward wanting to see what Naruto would bring.

**"Hello, gentlemen and ladies!" A huge ball bounced into the stage before a puff of smoke popped on top of the ball to reveal a clown balancing on the ball.**

**He was wearing a black Kabuki half mask, only revealing his white-painted lower face and it made his red hair to form a mane. The campers noticed that he was wearing an orange and red jester outfit with black frill collar and white frill cuff.**

**"My name is Joka!"**

"Not bad," Chris said. "Nice entrance."

"So far so good." Geoff grinned.

Harold crossed his arms and pouted "big deal I would have been better."

**The clown bowed as he flipped his hand, the daggers appeared out of nowhere and start to juggle them in air. "Let me tell you a little story." Joka giggled as he lifts one of his legs up in air behind his back, balancing on the ball with one foot.**

"Nice," Chef muttered seeing Naruto's skill.

**"There was a family of three. A son named Trouble, a father named Shut-up, and a mother named None-of-your-business." The campers raised their eyebrows as Joka starts to roll around on the large balls, still juggling the daggers. "Trouble was in his backyard, playing on a swing while his parents were in the house. The boy got bored so he decided to visit his friend next door without telling his parents." The clown toss all the daggers in air before flip in air a couple times and landed back on the ball, resuming his juggle without dropping one dagger.**

**"Whoa…" Leshawna made an 'O' with her mouth as everyone nods with her.**

"I'll say," Leshawna said, "boy has some serious skill."

**"It was getting late so the father comes out to call the boy back in. 'Trouble! Come inside, it's late.' The father said before he looks around the backyard to see the boy was not there. He look at his wife and back to the yard a few times before he finally say, 'Honey…' 'Yes, dear?' the mother said."**

**"Is it me or did the daggers multiplied?" Cody muttered in shock as the daggers split in two.**

"No way there…" Noah blinked watching, "I don't believe it."

**"The father told her that the boy is gone. 'WHAT! Where's my kid!' The mother cried and the father tried to calm her down. 'Get in the car, we'll look for him.' He said as they take the car and went out in the city at night, screaming 'Trouble' over and over." Joka starts to swing his hips around as the hoop mysteriously appeared out of nowhere like if it was magic. "They kept screaming and call out until the cop car stop and pull them over. The police walk up to them, 'Do you know why I pull you over for?' 'Office, you have to help us! We can't find our boy.' The father cried. 'Oh, can you give me your name, sir?'."**

**"O-o-oh!" Chef chuckled, figured out what'll happen next.**

Chef also figured it out as he was chuckling as well.

**"The father told him, 'Yes, shut up.' The police stares at him before ask him again, 'Sir? I just asked for your name.' The father look confused, 'I said shut up.' They kept going on until the police decided to go to the mother's side. 'Your husband is very rude, can you tell me his name and yours too?' The mother nodded to him before saying 'Shut up, none of your business.'." The campers start to chuckled, "The police frowned at them before saying, 'Are you looking for trouble?' The parent looks at each other before screaming at the police, 'YES!' and that end our story!" Joka grinned as the daggers burst into colorful confetti in air and the clown bowed to them.**

Cheers and laughs were heard were heard through the theater hall. "Oh man this guy is awesome!" Duncan laughed holding his side. "Where is he already?"

Harold was stunned, "That was…awesome."

Chef was laughing as hard as Duncan, "Full points to the brat!"

"No doubt about that," Chris agreed.

**"Now that's a talent!" Chris clapped wildly as he walks to the clown. "Sweet persona, Naruto."**

**"Thank, dude." Naruto chuckled, taking his mask off.**

**"It looks like you laughed the pant off Grandmaster Chef and he really totally love it." The chef-o-master dinged nine times, "What a huge turnaround! The Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass."**

**"That's amazing!" Bridgette cheered as the Killer Bass team gather around Naruto.**

**"And as for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the campfire." Chris chuckled.**

"So who's going home?" Harold asked. No one was sure of the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, drama, barfs." Chris said as he passes the marshmallow without calling out for their name since there was no time. Only Sadie and Beth don't get their marshmallow yet, "There's only one marshmallow left on this plate."**

Katie and Sadie gasped in freight. Could they be broken up earlier than they did in the season?

**"…" Beth gulped as she trembles in her seat.**

**"…" Sadie look very worried and she look at Katie.**

**"…" Chris humming the theme song of TDI show as the campers glared at him for dragging it too long.**

**"…Beth!" The farmer girl grabs her marshmallow and Sadie cried out.**

"Nooo! Sadie!" Katie cried.

"Nooo! Katie!" Sadie cried as well.

"Well that was unexpected," Noah said writing that down.

"Yeah didn't Sadie make it farther?" Geoff asked.

"Things are changing there," Tyler pointed out as he would know getting a big shock for his counterpart.

**"Noooo! Katie!"**

**"Sadie!" The BFF hugged each other and sobbed.**

**"Enough with waterworks, ladies." Chris muttered with a frown, why do they always have to be so dramatic over a little separation. It's not like they won't see each other again.**

"You don't understand!" both girls cried hugging each other.

Chris groaned starting to get a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**Heather shrugged her shoulders, "It was too easy. I told Beth and Lindsay to vote against Sadie and I just blackmailed Harold."**

***Static***

**"Heather found out about my secret crush…I don't want anyone to know about it…Why did my letter have to fall out of my pocket in front of Heather!" Harold sobbed in his hands. The nerd dropped it when the Screaming Gophers were on their way to vote.**

"That explains a bit," Harold said with a frowned at being played.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dock of Shame)<strong>

**"I'll miss you, Katie!" Sadie sobbed, waving from the moving boat.**

**"I'll miss you too, Sadie!" Katie shouted back with a sob.**

**"I'll miss you!"**

**"I'll miss you toooo!" That kept went on until the ship disappeared into the fog.**

Both girls could not keep it in anymore as they cried hugging each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dock)<strong>

**"Woohoo! It has been a crazy week!" Chris chuckled, "We have seen so much eliminations, new alliance, and a lot of possible relationship that will may bring us a lot of drama…" The host rubbed his hands together with maniacal grin, "I know that it was right move to pick Naruto, hehehehe!**

"I'll say. He is awesome!" Chris agreed wishing he could bring the boy in…if he could find him somehow.

**What will happen next time on…" Chris takes a deep breath.**

**"Total…"**

**"Drama…"**

**"Island!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers cabin)<strong>

**"Hey weird Goth girl." Gwen turns to Heather and catches a black book before her eyes widened.**

**"Did you…" Gwen growled and Heather smirked at her.**

**"I just did…It was so boring." The queen bee sighed as she slid into her bed, "You kept talking about how hot Trent is, how cute he is, blah, blah!" Heather laughed as Gwen sneered at her.**

Gwen scowled at Heather but said nothing. Gwen knew her counterpart didn't know how great she had it with Heather changing her mind. _'That is still hard to understand.'_

**"You'll regret it…"**

**"Oh, I'm so scared…Night!" Heather turns away from growling Gwen. The Goth girl stomped to her bed and turn the light off.**

The scene started to show the episode credits before Chris forward them, "Alright one more break and then time for a few more."

The campers all got up to do what they needed to do before the next show starts. Katie and Sadie kept to their seats crying much to Chris's annoyance. "Enough already!"

* * *

><p>What an unexpected turn of events. The camper really didn't see Heather change of heart coming and neither did they see the eliminations. Heads start to turn as Bridgette seeing that her counterpart seems to get her sight on Naruto but she is not the only one. Who will be in for the next surprise? Will the others girls get our red head's attention? How will the others react to more of the couples in the series coming up? Find out next week on Total…Drama…Preview!<p> 


	7. Chapter 3 A

Last time on Total Drama Preview; it was the TDI talent contest. But since there was no talent to be found we settled for the campers and boy did most of them blew it at the try outs and the show. Some of the others were fine while DJ and Bridgette redid their failures and Trent played his love song to perfect key, some were not what they expected. While Beth manage to get herself into the talent show with her surprising catch that got her out of it she bombed it on stage like she did here. Though the biggest surprise was Heather. Instead of reading Gwen's diary live like she did this time, Naruto unknowingly saved her by sweet talking Heather into dancing so he can see it. The girl's demand for the boy's attention out shined her will to make Gwen look like a fool. Even the real Heather was stunned by the change of plans. But the show stopper was Naruto with his appearance as the clown 'Joka'. His funny story that got everyone, who was not stunned by Heather at least, laughing their guts out and his talent as a clown. Man if he says he is rusty then I would love to see him in his prime…though I might die from the great show. With the Gophers losing the elimination surprised everyone when Sadie was sent home. With the unexpected elimination the others are not so confident in their predictions on what they think will happen next so much. What surprises will happen now? Will the next elimination be what they expect? And what horror and surprises are in store for the campers? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. As I promised I have been updating weekly but that wouldn't be a problem if this was my only story but it isn't. While working on this I seem to realize that I have been neglecting my other work. So I decided that I would update this every Other week so I can work on my other stories. I will still make it on Friday or Saturday at most if something happens. Hopefully you all can handle the wait for chapters a little longer. Also as many people have been asking or demanding that Naruto should be bought in I have been debating this. At first I wanted it to be pure TD case watching this but I think I could work it out but I am leaving the choice up to you. A poll is up right now to see if Naruto comes in. after chapter 3 end the poll will close so until then enjoy the show.

Chapter 3 A

Chris waited till everyone was seated, "Okay you all ready?" he got nods and grunts as he answer, "Alright let's get this show going!" and with that he hit the play button.

**(Dock)**

**"Last time on Total Drama Island, two teams got together and had a lot of fun challenges in just a week!" Chris said with a grin, "The campers got a chance to know each other during the Awake-a-thon which lasted for four days, ouch!" The host chuckled, "And after that, they just enjoyed a good game of dodge ball and showcase their talent in a contest. During these, we have our first alliance, jealousy bee in denial, rivalries, and a few of ships…You know what I'm talking about." Chris wiggled his eyebrows at the camera with a grin.**

Bridgette and Heather did not meet anyone eyes as the campers chuckled.

**"There were a few campfire ceremonies and three campers, Eva, Noah, and Sadie, had to take a ride in losers boat." The host plays the footage of said contesters leaving the island, "Now who will be the next victims to walk down the Dock of Shame? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"**

"Agh, that will be annoying," Gwen muttered getting nods, even from Chef. Chris glared at them all, "Screw you guys."

**Naruto stares at his house with uncertainly expression before a hand touched his shoulder, "You okay, kid?"**

**"Yeah, Oji-san…" The redhead sighed before look up to Heather's father,**

Heather, who was taking a sip of her drink, did a spit take seeing her father on screen, "What the hell?"

"Is this another flashback?" Beth asked.

Lindsay gave a small squeal, "Awww, lot how cute little Nathan is."

Katie and Sadie squealed as well, "Ohh he looks adorable!" Katie stared

"Totally," Sadie added, "I could, like, eat him up."

**"Thank again for let me stay at your house, dattebayo."**

**"No problem, you're like a family to us since your mother moved in next door…" Naruto give him a small smile, "You can use the guest room…come on, Naruto."**

**With one last glance at his house, Naruto entered Heather's house…**

"And so began the deeper bonded friendship," Harold said.

"Oh shut up!" Heather snapped recovering from the shock of seeing Naruto living with her.

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

**"Get your asses up, maggots! Chow time!" Chef's voice roars out of the loudspeaker as Naruto's eyes snaps opened. Owen was the only camper that slept in, the redhead won't be surprised if Big O can sleep through storm if there was one.**

Owen giggled at the thought.

**"Ugh, and it was getting good…" Duncan muttered before the punk jump out of his bed. "Dibs on shower." Duncan said as he grabs some of his clothes and kick Owen's bed to wake the oaf up since they both share same bunk beds.**

Duncan winced knowing his counterpart would not be a happy camper.

**"Chocolate donuts with shrimps topping!" The boys raised their eyebrows and give Owen a weird look, what the hell did he dreamed about?**

Owen sighed, "Oh I remember that. It was a nice tasting donut…at least in my dream. I haven't been able to find a donut like that."

"Surprise, surprise," Duncan muttered.

**(Outside)**

**Katie sobbed into her hands, her best friend was gone and what was she going to do now? She gave out a wail before someone speaks up behind her. "Um…Are you okay?" The girl blinked, turns to face the geek.**

**"C-C-Cody?" Katie was not sure if it was his name but she overheard Gwen muttered about him in passing.**

**"Yeah…" Cody rubbed his neck, "I just saw you crying and…well…" He was on his way to the communal bathroom before notice Katie wailing on the log.**

Katie sniffed as did Sadie as the two hugged each other but they were able to keep from wailing.

**"O-o-oh…I'm…" Katie sobbed again, freaking Cody out. "Sadie!" The geek gulped before he sat down next to her and patting her back, he don't know how to comforting girls at all.**

**"D…Do you want to talk about it?" What? The geek didn't know what to say and that's all he can think right now. The skinny half look at him before nodding her head and starts to vent out on him as he patted her back over and over.**

Katie gained a small smile, "Thanks Cody," she said.

Cody shrugged, "Yeah well, I didn't do anything this time so I don't deserve it."

"But you are the Cody here so thanks anyway."

**(Campfire)**

**After their breakfast, Chris told everyone to meet him at the campfire pit for their challenge. "Campers," The host starts his explanation, "Today's challenge will test your outdoor-survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." Some of the campers gasped before Chris chuckled at their expressions, "Just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." He pulls out a couple of maps before tossed them to the leader of the teams and gives them a warning, "Oh…And watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in production.**

"Oh this challenge!" Owen cried, "Yeah that was fun."

"We had our camp sight attacked by a bear and he had to sleep in a tree," Heather reminded him, "How was it fun!?"

"Ummmm," Owen tried but he was not able to find an answer.

**'Good thing we have Naruto…' Courtney sighed, if the redhead can tame man-eating sharks then it's possible that the bears won't attack the Killer Bass team.**

Courtney fist pumped seeing an easy victory here while Heather growled.

**"First team back for breakfast wins invincibility." Chris said before pressing his air horn, "Well, off you go…And don't die!" The host chuckled again as he leaves.**

**"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked with bewildered eyes before Owen starts to tell everyone about his encounter with bear.**

**"Really? That's cool, Big O." Naruto grinned at his large friend**

"Too bad he was making it up," Heather said with a glare.

Owen held his arms up, "How was I supposed to know there would be a bear?"

**and Leshawna muttering under her breath, something about wishing that they were in her team and fighting a bear.**

**"Oh, this one time," Izzy giggled as she jumps on Naruto's back, "I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth, and it look like blood and guts. We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat, Simba." Everyone stares at Izzy with weird look, "But it turned out that he was just lost for a week."**

**"Um…I…See…" Duncan muttered, not sure how to make a comment about her story.**

**"Let's go!" Courtney barked at her team, she doesn't want to let the Gophers win another challenge.**

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"Hey Gwen, wait up!" Trent called out to the Goth girl but she just ignored him and walk away from him before he ran up to her side. "Can I walk with you?"**

**"No…" Gwen grunted angrily, she just wants to be left alone for a while.**

**"Oh, come on, you're moping over the fact that I just read your diary?" Heather rolls her eyes as Gwen glared at the queen bee, "That is so lame."**

**"Whatever!" The Goth girl snapped before stomps away from her team.**

"She should consider herself lucky," Heather stated, "She didn't have to experience what should have happen."

Gwen growled, "Maybe we should have a guy here to keep you focus on his attention. "Your girl seems to do anything for Naruto."

"Sh-shut up!" Heather cried out.

**(Killer Bass)**

**The team was following Courtney as she kept checking her map time from time. A mosquito lands on Justin's face before he swatted it and pull out a mirror to check himself for any bite. **

Justin gasped in fright, "Oh I hope our handsome face is not ruined."

"It looks fine to me," Owen said before he noticed what he said, "not that I really pay attention or anything." He chuckled nervously before he hit his forehead whispering, "Stupid."

**Naruto blinked, noticing that the model just stopped and turn to him.**

**"Dude, you alright?"**

**"Yeah…Just checking…Go ahead, I'll catch up." Naruto glanced at his team before give out a sigh.**

**"Fine, but don't get lost and stay on the path, dattebayo." Justin nodded as Naruto ran to catch up with the team. The model turns back to his mirror and winked at it, he's so perfect and everyone knows it.**

Katie blinked, "Hey isn't that the area where Sadie and I got lost?"

Sadie tiled her head, "Yeah I think it is."

"Oh no," Courtney muttered. "We better not lose again."

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"Ugh!" Heather growled, she was getting tired of this weird Goth girl sulking around and whispered back to her team, "She is so the next one to leave."**

**"Who?" Beth asked before Heather answers her by pointing at Gwen.**

**"But you're the one who read her diary…Girl, that's privacy thing!" Leshawna glared at the queen bee, the said girl shrugged her shoulders.**

"I did worst," Heather said with a shrug.

"I'll say," Chris added with a grin, "And I love it."

"Well we don't," Leshawna stated glaring at Heather with Gwen and a few more campers.

Heather grinned and waved cheekily.

**"Katie, you doing okay?" Geoff asks the girl and Katie nods at him with saddened expression.**

**"Yeah…" She gave out a small smile, thinking about the geek and how he comforted her.**

"What's this?" Chris asked amused, "Someone forming a crush?"

Katie blinked surprised at this. Yes Cody helped her but she was sure that didn't mean anything, but it was still nice of him.

**(Killer Bass)**

**"Uh…There's no food here." Owen nervously chuckles, the team finally found their camping site and he was very hungry for some foods.**

**"This is a survival challenge." Courtney said, emphasizing on survival. It earns a whine out of the large oaf and the CIT rolls her eyes before look at the instruction, "It says that we have to find our foods in wild." The campers sighed, it look like it's going to be a long day for everyone.**

Heather rolled her eyes not sure why the oaf was complaining, didn't he get them the fish to eat in the first place?

**"I bet right now, Heat-chan would say something about diet." Naruto chuckled, somewhere a certain camper sneezed. **

Heather blinked once again surprise as Leshawna laughed and leaned closer to Heather, "he knows you well don't he?"

"Oh shut up."

**Izzy popped up right next to Naruto, making him jump a bit.**

**"Hey, Red! You know what would be fun?" the crazy girl grins at Naruto,**

Izzy gasped, "Whisker time!"

"No whiskers here for you to have whisker time with," Owen reminded her.

Izzy froze thinking it over before she pointed up at Chris and shouted, "Find Whiskers! Izzy wants her Whisker Time!"

**"What if a bear shows up when we call them out?"**

**"Um…"**

**"Right! That would be so fun!" Owen giggled as he grabs them in bear hug and joyously growls, "I'm a bear! Rawr!"**

**"Shut up!" Courtney yelled at Owen, causing him to whining again.**

Courtney groaned at Owen's antics, didn't he take anything seriously?

**(Confession)**

**"Courtney is really mean to me today…" Owen whined, poking his fingers together before blink at the camera. "And why do I have a weird feeling that we're missing someone?" There was a pause before he shakes his head, "Nah…"**

Justin blinked as he looked away from his mirror, "Wait you guys didn't forget me right? How could you guys? Look at me! How can you forget this handsome face?"

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"I'm so hungry…" Heather groaned as the campers waited for Geoff and Harold to come back from their hunt.**

**"Yo, who ordered the pepperoni pizza…" A delivery boy hollered at the group, "With extra cheese?"**

"That seriously happen?" Duncan asked stunned. The same was to the rest of the killer bass while the Gophers nodded annoyed. Owen frowned, he thought he smelt pizza when he came back with the fish.

Chris and Chef were laughing at their expressions, "I'm surprise you didn't have that edit out."

"You kidding? The fact it was taunting them without doing anything to get the producers sore at me was too good not to show."

**The campers raised their eyebrows, how the hell did he get on the island?**

**"It's for the camera crew, over here!" The cameraman waves him over and the Gophers glared at the camera crew. "What? We need to eat!" One of the interns nervously said as their glares get harder before a voice stopped them.**

"Seriously!" Harold cried, "That's not fair!"

"Remember what show we were on," Gwen reminded him.

**"We're men now." Harold laughed as Geoff show up with fishes.**

Harold was surprised but puffed out his chest only to get beamed but Chef's drink from the top, "Stop fooling yourself maggot! You're nowhere close to a man!"

**"Are you kidding me?" Heather gaping at them, the Gophers cheered for foods. "How do you know how to fish?"**

**Geoff grinned at the campers, "It's really easy to catch fishes with my hat."**

**"…A hat…Seriously?" Gwen deadpanned, that's ridiculous...**

Geoff blinked before he took his hat off and held it in front of him. "Hmmm, never tried that before."

**(Confession)**

**"Yeah…" Geoff chuckled, "My bro was really crazy but his ideas always work out well."**

"So it's my brother's idea?" Geoff echoed, "Explains a lot. Wonder if I could get it to work though."

**(Killer Bass)**

**Everyone was doing their own tasks while Owen was cooking the fishes under Duncan's eyes since they figured that the loveable oaf will end up eating their dinner. Naruto's eyes glanced at Bridgette as they set up the tent. He can't help but wonder why he kept taking glances at the surfer and he never noticed Cody elbowing Tyler as they both snickering under their breath.**

"Oh Naruto's noticing," Geoff whispered excited while Bridgette rolled her eyes but blushed as well.

Owen gasped, "Add ten dollars to my bet!"

**"What's for dinner, woman. I'm starving." Duncan smirked at Courtney, receiving a glare from her.**

"Oh no, he did not just say that!" Leshawna glared at Duncan who did not look interested at all. Gwen rolled her eyes but was annoyed as well.

**"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." The CIT growled.**

"You tell him sister!"

**"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Everyone turns their head to DJ and see that he was petting a rabbit in his arms. The rabbit coughs and stares at them with big doe eyes.**

**"Well, I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck, I'm game." Duncan said before the giant gasped at him.**

**"No! That is my new pet!" DJ turns his body to shield his rabbit from the punk, "I'm calling him Bunny."**

Noah rolled his eyes while DJ looked down sad for Bunny. The giant didn't even look up as Noah said, "Wow real creative there."

**"You can't find any other food?" Courtney sighed, "Then it looks like we'll have fishes and berries for dinner."**

**"Has anyone seen Pretty Boy?" Duncan asked before everyone's eyes widened, they just forget about Justin.**

"Oh now you guys remember me," Justin exclaimed with a scowl.

**(Justin)**

**"Hello, anyone out there?" The model asked, glancing around the woods and trying to find his teammates. He didn't notice that it's dark already since he was busy adoring himself in the mirror.**

"Seriously dude?" Duncan asked while the model shrugged not seeing the problem.

**(Confession)**

**"I can't help it…I'm too sexy." Justin smiled, staring into his mirror. "I'm so perfect and flawless." The model flexed his muscles before making a kissy face with his mirror.**

"I stand by with what I said," Justin said with a nod.

**"Hmm?" Justin blinks as he found a cave and shrugged his shoulders, 'That would make a good shelter until morning.' He walks inside and starts to scream as the bats flew and hugs his face. "My face!" The model cried out.**

Justin screamed out like a little girl and covered his eyes.

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"I think the fishes are ready." Harold said, handing out the fishes to the Gophers.**

**"Thank man, fish looks awesome." Trent said before chewing on his fish. There was silence between the team before someone decided to break it.**

**"So…Anyone got a campfire story?" Geoff asked and Heather glared at him.**

**"No story…We're not kids anymore!" The party boy pouted, he just wants to hear some stories and it was too boring!**

Heather looked at Geoff who seemed put out at the lack of stories. "For real loser?"

Geoff shrugged.

**(Killer Bass)**

**Bridgette gasps out of fear when an owl hooted out in the night. "Be cool, it's just an owl." DJ reassured the surfer and petting his rabbit. It was late and most of the campers voted not to look for Justin since they believe that he can find them soon.**

**"Sorry…I just get really freaked out in the forest." Bridgette shivered and Naruto put his hand on her shoulder with a smile.**

**"Don't worry, you got us, dattebayo." Bridgette smiled back with a pinkish tint on her face.**

The others 'ooooh'ed while Bridgette blushed harder.

**"This reminds me of this really scary story I heard once." Duncan smirked at Bridgette's expression as she whines.**

**"Really? Awesome! Tell it, tell it!" Owen claps his hands, "Oh, oh, oh! We can all take a turn to tell stories!"**

**"That's not bad idea." Tyler said with a nod.**

**"Are you sure?" Duncan asked with poker face, "Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."**

**"Ooh, we're so scared." Courtney muttered sarcastically as she rolling her eyes.**

Duncan smirked at her while Courtney glared at him. DJ however shivered not wanting to hear the story again. Owen however looked excited, "Oh stories! Let's hear it!"

**"All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you…" Duncan smirked before starts his story, "One night, a lot like this one…"**

The others' waited but were surprised the screen went black and changed, "Hey man what gives?" Duncan cried not liking how his story was cut off.

Chris shrugged, "not my doing this time. Must be going to another scene."

**(Trailer)**

**"Chris, you need me?" Chef asked, ducking under the door and turn to the host behind his desk. Chris looks up from his papers before giving the cooker a nod.**

**"Yeah, I want to ask you about next challenge when the campers come back tomorrow morning." Chris hands out a piece of paper to Chef, "I was thinking of have a fear-based challenge, what do you think?"**

The others groaned recalling this. Chris however looked interested, "I wonder what Naruto's afraid of."

**"Hmm…That's not bad idea." Chef chuckled at the idea of terrorizing the teenagers before he noticed something sticking on the back of paper and peels it off, revealing it to be a picture. "Huh? Who's that?" The cooker asked as he hand it back to Chris and the host looked at it before give a small smile. Chef raised one of his eyebrows, he has been working with Chris for many years and he never had seen him make a real smile in whole of his career life.**

**"…"**

**"…Sir? You alright?"**

**Chris blinked before give a nod, "Yeah…I'm fine…It's just someone that got away…" Chef give out a 'ah' sound, everyone always has someone that got away and he knew what it was like.**

Chris blinked here as the others looked at him. He glared at them all, "What? Like your loves lives are perfect." He crossed his arms with a pout but he did wondered, _'Whose picture is that anyways? They didn't show us.'_

**"I see…Well…" Chef sighed as he rubbed his head, "I'm going to make breakfast for tomorrow…Night…"**

**"…Oh, night…" Chris placed the picture down and gives out a weary sigh. It has been long time since he thought about his first love.**

Chris glared again as they all snickered, "Screw you guys!" he turned his glare at Chef who was snickering behind his hand, "Traitor".

(Killer Bass)

**Duncan's horror story was almost done as the campers shivered, "So suddenly, they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car. Even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there was hanging on the door handle…" Duncan smirked before pull out a bloody hook with scary expression, "Was the bloody hook!"**

Few campers jumped not expecting that but Duncan barely laughed. It would have been better if they shows his whole story. That is what really set the mood for the joke to work the best.

**The campers screamed at the hook as Duncan crackled at them.**

**"Duncan!" Courtney shouted, "That was so not funny!"**

**"Oh yeah, it was…" Duncan tapping his chin, "I just wish that it was all on camera…Oh wait, it is." The punk smirked at Courtney before she snarled at him.**

Chris laughed here finally getting over his little pouting session, "Oh yeah I loved that part when looking over past scene from other seasons.

**There was a howling in the forest before she hugged Duncan out of fear and the punk smirked at Naruto as he give him a thumb up.**

Duncan smirked at the screen as he leaned back crossing his arms, "Oh yeah, I'm liking this guy real good."

"Me too," Owen said with a grin.

**"Anyone got a story?" Izzy giggled and everyone looks at each other before Naruto scratches his head.**

**"Well, I guess I have one."**

**"What do you mean?" DJ blinked at redhead.**

**"It's a folktale, passed down through my family for generations…"**

"This should be interesting," Noah said but leaned back listening.

**"That's awesome! Tell it, tell it!" Owen bounces in his seat and Naruto chuckled at him as everyone returned to their seats. The redhead nods before clearing his throat.**

**"Long time ago in an old era of Japan, there was a red kitsune, a fox demon, living in a mountain next to a village. He would come down each year to play pranks on the villagers for fun. It went on for many years and years…Unless a beautiful maiden was born in this village and had caught many men's attentions." Naruto chuckled and everyone blinked, "Sadly for the men, they were turned down by her because she claimed that she was waiting for her destined one that she never met…"**

Lindsay cooed "Sound like a fairy tale."

**"Wait, how does she know if it's her one?" Cody cut in and Naruto grinned at the geek.**

**"You'll find out…Anyway…Her beauty was so great that the kitsune fell in love at first sight so he decided to take a form of a man and he came down the mountain to see her. He asked her for her hand in marriage and the maiden refused but the kitsune was very stubborn and kept wooing her for days…Unless he came up with an idea and made a vow if it don't win her heart, he would give up so he retreated to his mountain."**

**"What was the idea?" Owen asked, only to get a lot of shushes from other campers.**

"What!?" Owen cried out, "it's a fair question," but like his counterpart he was shushed as they were getting into the story.

**"The maiden decided to follow the kitsune and spied on him, she discovered that the man was the kitsune." The campers gasped, "But she made no sounds and saw him plucking his own red fur out and crafting them into something so she returned to her village and waited for the kitsune, she was very curious about his idea. A week later, the kitsune came down in his human form and asked the maiden to show him her pinky finger so she did…He pull out a long red string and tied it around her pinky finger before tied another end to his own pinky."**

**"A red string?" Duncan muttered with confusion.**

**"The maiden asked him what it is and the kitsune replied, 'that is the red string of fate and it won't break at all because it is the symbolic of my love for you. I truly love you and I ask for your hand for the marriage.' The maiden was moved and asks he to reveal his true form, shocking the kitsune but he did and it turn out that he used all of his red fur. **

Lindsay gasped "he didn't!"

"He did," Beth added stunned at the determination the Kitsune had.

**The maiden told him that she love him and the kitsune was so happy that he told her that he will grant her anything. The maiden told him, 'I want two things…first, you will always love me no matter what.' The kitsune agreed, 'Second…I want you to give our children and their children to have your beautiful red hairs.' The kitsune was surprised but he granted her wishes…For many generations, the descendants of the kitsune and the maiden had red hair to symbolize their love and it was said that our red hair is the red string of fate which will help us find our love ones…That's the end of story." Naruto grinned at them.**

The others were quite before Katie and Sadie hugged each other crying, "So beautiful!" they cried.

Duncan huffed as looked away from everyone as he calmed himself down. That story did NOT make him emotional.

"Wow," Leshawna said "What a story."

"Wait does that me Naruto is related to the fox thing?" Justin asked.

**"Really? So you're related to the kitsune?" Owen gasped and the redhead laughed.**

**"Nah, it's just a folktale that my ancestors used to explain to their children why we have red hair instead of black hair, dattebayo."**

**"I think it's really interesting." Courtney said as some of campers nods, only Duncan didn't since he never liked mushy stories.**

Duncan nodded still not looking at anyone.

**(Confession)**

**"So if I take Red's hair and tie it on my pinky finger, does that mean we'll be together forever?" Izzy giggled, "That means I will have a lot of whisker times!"**

Izzy gasped, "Yeah!"

***Static***

**Duncan wipes something out of his eye before glare at the camera, "I don't cry! It was so lame…I can't stand mushy stories and it's stupid about how the kitsune won her heart…" The punk sniffles before glare again and punch the camera.**

Duncan froze as he stared at the screen. He glanced at the smirking others before he shot up, "Oh screw you all," before he walked out to get a refill on his drink.

**"Thanks…Did someone heard a scream when I was telling the story?" Naruto asked and everyone blinked at him, "Nah, I must've imagined it…"**

Cody blinked before he muttered, "uh oh".

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"Whose idea was it to climb the tree?" Leshawna muttered as they sat on the branches in the tree, the reason why they were up there is because below them was a bear, eating their dinner before it looked up to them with a growl. She doesn't know who screamed out that they have to climb the tree but she bet it was the queen bee.**

Heather huffed at the accusation and glared at Leshawna who glared back.

**"Can it get any worse?" Heather growled before there was a sound of booming and rain fall down harder.**

**"And you have to get Murphy's Law involved…" Gwen deadpanned, getting a growl out of Heather's mouth.**

Chris shook his head, _'you never say stuff like that. It can always be made worst.'_

**(Killer Bass)**

**The team decided to turn in early since it was raining and no one wanted to stay out.**

"At least we kept the tent intact this time," Courtney muttered.

**Naruto noticed that Bridgette was up and fidgeting around while glancing out of the tent. "What's wrong?" The redhead asked the surfer, she turns to him with a nervous expression.**

**"Just too scared to sleep…" There was a lot of howling and hooting out there before Bridgette shivered. Naruto blinks before move closer to her, "N-N-Naruto?"**

**"Um…I figure that if I sleep next to you, maybe you will be less scared…right?" The surfer timidly nods, it was kind of true that she was feeling little better when Naruto was next to her.**

Bridgette blushed as the other cooed or hooted at her.

**"I guess so…" Bridgette stares at Naruto's face before move his arm out and lays her head on it.**

**"B-B-Bri-chan?" Naruto stuttered with lightly red blush on his face but she doesn't answer and turns his head around to see her fall asleep. "…Night…" Naruto smiled before slowly closed his eyes.**

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"…Why do I have an urge to kill blonde and idiot?" Heather growled.**

**"What did I do?" Geoff gulped before get hit by a squirrel, courtesy of the queen bee.**

Geoff gulped from the glare Heather sent him, "it wasn't me."

Noah chuckled with Cody at how Heather, or rather her counterpart, acted when Naruto was with Bridgette even when she couldn't see them.

**(Justin)**

**"N-N-Nice bear?" Justin whined as the bear cuddled with him inside the cave.**

Justin screamed like a little girl again before he fainted.

**(Killer Bass)**

**It was morning and some of the campers were staring at a sight that no one wants to forget, "Boy, I sure wish we had a camera." Tyler said, trying to hold back his laughter.**

Bridgette was frozen seeing screen. Her eyes were wide and trying to take in what she is seeing. Geoff chuckled slightly as he held his girls shoulder.

The others were laughing hard, though Heather was growling and glaring at the screen. Chris and Chef were holding their sides laughing and trying to control themselves.

**"I have one…I took a couple." Cody snickered, waving a camera around.**

Cody snicker while Bridgette looked at him in horror, "Please no."

**"Nice…Think you can make copies for us?" Duncan smirked and the geek gives a nod. Bridgette move around at night before ending up cuddling with Naruto as his arm was wrapped around her waist, their heads were so close that it look like they were about to kiss and the campers can't wait to tease them about it. **

"Oh god it is too much!" Duncan cried pounding his fist on the seat and didn't bother controlling himself. Lindsay squealed with Beth much like Katie and Sadie were doing right now "Oh they look so cute together."

**"You know what? Let's wake Bridgette up first so Naruto would be clueless all day, huh guys?" The punk chortled and the team agreed with a grin.**

"Harsh," Chris said, "I like it."

Bridgette groaned holding her red face in her hands.

**"I wish I can cuddle with Red…" Izzy pouted.**

Izzy stopped giggling as she felt her counterpart was right and pouts too.

**(Screaming Gophers)**

**"Well, I think it's safe now…" Trent groaned as he stretched his back out, it has been a while since the bear disappeared into the forest, "The bear is gone…"**

**"And the map…" Gwen sighed, holding up a ruined map that was ripped by the bear during his search for foods.**

**"Ugh…I'm too stiff!" Lindsay whined, rubbing her neck and Beth nodded as she moves her arms around.**

**"You know what!" Heather snarled crankily, "I don't want to hear another word from anyone here." She was fed up with lacking of sleep and tired of everyone whining about their bodies. A blue bird flew down on the top of tent and started chirping, "SHUT UP!" The gophers shouted at the bird, causing it to fall down with a frightened chirp.**

"Touchy," Chris tease but flinched at the snarl Heather sent him.

**(Campfire)**

**'Lousy no-good bum…' Chris grumbled mentally as he tosses wood into the campfire pit, why don't any interns do their job properly? He can hear footsteps running up right behind before he turns to see Killer Bass team…Wait a second…is it him or does it look like there was one less fish?**

Justin groaned, "Oh what happen? Is it over?" he sat up rubbing his head.

"Not yet but you missed the best part," DJ said.

"Huh?" Justin questioned but no one said anything.

**"We're the first ones back!" Courtney panted.**

**"Oh no! They beat us here." Heather growled as her team shows up right away before she snarled, "Stupid bear!"**

**"Ah-ah-ah…" Chris shakes his head, "Not so fast, gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a pretty fish…"**

**"Oh, you mean Justin?" Courtney giggled nervously, "I'm pretty sure he got eaten by wolves last night."**

"Thanks," Justin muttered with a glare.

**Duncan nods his head before Justin ran pass the group with a scream.**

**"Dude, you alright?" Naruto asked the panting model before Justin made gibberish sounds. They swear that he was saying something about bear, bat, and his face.**

Justin shivered before he muttered lowly, "At least someone cares."

**Courtney cleared her throat, "Are you done, Justin?" The model nods and she smiled, "Good…Because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!" The CIT shouted at the cowering model.**

"Hey you left me alone and left me to nearly die!" Justin countered before a thought accrued to him, "Wait a second, that didn't happen so why am I angry?"

"Who cares," Heather cried out still angry.

**"All right, Killer Bass," Chris speaks up with a chuckle, "One of your fishy butts is going home." The host turns to another team, "Gophers, you're going on an all-expense-paid trip to the Tuck Shop!"**

**"I never heard of that place…" Naruto muttered with a raised eyebrow as the Gophers team ran off with a cheer, it must be one of these famous shops. Justin gulped after seeing the Bass' glares.**

"Wait is he serious?" Justin asked not seeing the glares his counterpart got.

**"You've all cast your votes." Chris said, he decided that they have a campfire ceremony early just for a kick and to keep everything interesting for the rates. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the hell out of here…" The host grinned with narrowed eyes, "And you can't come back…Now I can see that some of you are tired so…Catch them!" Chris throws the marshmallows out while calling out their names, "Owen, DJ, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Naruto, Duncan, Bridgette…" Only Cody and Justin left and Chris tosses the final marshmallow in air, "This is the final marshmallow..." **

**He paused and the boys look at each other.**

**"…" Cody gulped.**

**"…" Justin pulls out a mirror and winked at his reflection.**

**"…" Chris sighed before toss it to the geek, "Sorry, Justin, it's not right and your pretty face can't save you from elimination." The model shrugged his shoulders and stand up.**

Justin sighed, maybe he was thankful he was eliminated so early. At least he didn't have to deal with that challenge.

Noah made a note before adding more money to the pool as new bets were whispered to him.

**(Dock of Shame)**

**"Sorry, dude." Naruto said as the teammates nods their heads.**

**"Nah, don't worry. I had a good time…" Justin leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Good luck with the girls."**

**"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto blinked and the model chuckled at him.**

"Oh I wish I was there to tease him about it" Justin chuckled as other guys nodded as well.

**"Nothing, dude." Naruto shrugged as Justin waving his hand at his former teammates before the boat takes off.**

=line-

We saw some interesting bouts between our campers as Naruto makes some waves. Bridgette is starting to make a claim even if the girl doesn't want it to happen. We get some insight on our mystery red head as the next challenge comes closer. Will Heather get her chance to see her counterpart make her move? Will the pool get any bigger and will we have any clues to our new favorite camper Naruto. Find out next week on, Total…Drama…Preview!"


	8. Chapter 3 B

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers had to spend the night in the woods where they had to deal with rain, bears and each other's attitude. We saw friction between the Gophers from Heather's action or should I say almost actions. Duncan scared the pants off some campers though from our point of view we didn't get to see much. Naruto entertained us with a folktale explaining why his family all had red hair. Justin fainted seeing the horrors his counterpart faced when he got lost. But the most entertaining part was when Bridgette slept right on top of Naruto showing how much the two look as a couple. They guys were laughing and even more bets were made. In the end the Killer bass loss again when they returned without Justin. Though he did turn up again but was voted off the island. What crazy antics will we see next? Who will leave the island and what kind of drama will appear around Naruto? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. As I promised I have been updating weekly but that wouldn't be a problem if this was my only story but it isn't. While working on this I seem to realize that I have been neglecting my other work. So I decided that I would update this every Other week so I can work on my other stories. I will still make it on Friday or Saturday at most if something happens. Hopefully you all can handle the wait for chapters a little longer. Also as many people have been asking or demanding that Naruto should be bought in I have been debating this. At first I wanted it to be pure TD case watching this but I think I could work it out but I am leaving the choice up to you. A poll is up right now to see if Naruto comes in. after chapter 3 end the poll will close so until then enjoy the show.

Chapter 3 B

**(Killer Bass)**

**Naruto rubbed his head as he look at Bridgette before she adjusting her glance to somewhere else and was that a blush on her face. "Um…Are you okay?" The redhead asked and the surfer jumped in her seat.**

"Someone recalling her cuddling session with Naruto," Duncan teased a blushing Bridgette.

"Shut up!" Bridgette cried as some people laughed.

**"O-O-Oh, yeah, I am…" Naruto tilted his head, not noticing the campers snickering behind his back. He was about to say something but Courtney cut him off with a growl as she stand up to face the incoming Gophers.**

**"What do you guys want?" Courtney glared with hands on her hip, "Come by to rub it in?"**

**"We got some extra dessert after our Tuck-Shop party," Trent said as Beth lifts a plate of green Jell-O like if it was a peace offering, "Thought if you might want some."**

"I wonder why we are coming this time?" Trent asked.

"What'd yea mean?" Geoff added confused.

"Last time we joined you guys was because Owen gassed the cabins. But this time Owen in on the other team. So what made us not stay in our cabin?"

The others looked at each other thinking the same thing. Courtney however recalled the challenge they took after this and shivered.

**"So what? You're just being nice?" Courtney said suspiciously, 'What are they up to?'**

**"Fine!" Gwen sighed, "Harold's red ants just got out and they are everywhere in our cabin." The Gophers glared at the nerd, "Right now, we're waiting for the ants to clear out."**

Harold blushed as they stared at him, "Okay while I didn't do it, my bad."

**"Need my help?" Naruto chuckled and the Gophers shakes their heads, there was too many ants and they feels that it will be too much for one guy alone. Beth walks up to Courtney and attempting to hand the plate to the CIT.**

**"No!" Courtney cried, taking a step back before recomposed herself, "I-I mean, no thanks. I'm good."**

"Oh right you are afraid of Jell-O," Beth said recalling.

Courtney glared at her, "Not Jell-O! Only the green kind."

Duncan laughed as Courtney glared at him. Owen had a thoughtful look, "I wonder what Naru is afraid off."

**"What? Are you on a diet or something?" Duncan scoffed.**

**Courtney snarled at the punk, "No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?" Beth shrugged before offering it to DJ, only to have the giant swatted it away with a shriek.**

**"SNAKE!" Everyone watches on as the plate flew and lands on ground, spilling Jell-O all over.**

**"Chill, dude, it's just a gummy worm." Cody said with a pout, he really wants to have that gummy worm.**

**"Sorry for tripping, guys…" DJ sighed, "Snakes just freak me out."**

"Why did you think there was a snake in the Jell-O?" Heather asked with a raised brow.

DJ blushed and didn't meet her eyes.

**"I feel you." Tyler said as he patting DJ's back, "Chicken give me the creeps, dude."**

**"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked with weird look as everyone raised their eyebrows.**

**"Wow, that's really lame, man." Duncan chuckled, can't believe that a jock is afraid of fowls.**

Tyler shivered hugging himself "Dude, you're afraid of a standee so you have no room to talk."

Duncan scowled, "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"So suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire…at afternoon…" Gwen sighed and starts to recapping, "Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas. Even Heather admitted that she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."**

_***Static***_

**Naruto chuckled guilty, "My Alpha-S51 prank was the one that gave Heat-chan a fear of sumo wrestlers, dattebayo."**

The others were slightly stunned before they glanced at Heather. She was scowling deeply with her arms crossed muttering to herself. They did catch the words, 'Stupid Idiot,' though. Owen raised a finger, "If Naru didn't give you that fear here then why are you afraid of sumos."

Heather glared at him and the oaf cried out and tried to duck down.

* * *

><p><strong>"What's my worst fear?" Gwen gulped, "I guess, being buried alive."<strong>

**"Walking through a minefield…in heels…" Lindsay shivered.**

**"Flying…Man, that's some crazy stuff!" Owen said and Izzy agreed with him, both shares same fears.**

**"I'm scared of hail…" Geoff glanced at the sky, "It's small but deadly, dude."**

**"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette sighed.**

**"Um…Bad haircut…" Katie said before Lindsay changed her mind about her fear and agreed with Katie.**

"So Katie shares her fear with Sadie," Noah muttered, "Big surprised there."

Beth rubbed Lindsay's back as she shivered at the thought of a bad haircut. Though she felt that Lindsay's first fear was scarier. But she was glad Chris didn't make her go through that.

**"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody whined.**

**"I'm really not afraid of anything." Courtney said with a smirk.**

**"Baloney!" Duncan coughed, earning a glare from the CIT.**

**"Oh, really? Well, what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?" The punk's eyes widened as everyone stares at him.**

**"Uh, Ce…Celine Dion music-store standees." Duncan sighed and some of the campers snicker at him.**

Duncan got some snickers again as he glared at them "Oh screw you all!"

**"Ex-squeeze me?" Cody snickered, "I didn't quite get that."**

**"Dude, did you just said Celine Dion standees?" Trent chuckled and Lindsay squealed.**

**"Ooh, I love Celine Dion!" The bombshell paused, "What's a standee?"**

**Trent chuckled, "You know, that cardboard-cutout thing that stand in the music store."**

**"Don't say it, dude!" Duncan threatened with his fist but the musician ignored him.**

"Not funny!" Duncan cried out.

**"Kind of like a life-size, but flat, Celine." They started to tease him for a while before Duncan slaps his ears with hands**

**"Shut up!" The punk pointed at the last couple, "What about you, guys?"**

**"Okay, well, I hate mimes, like, a lot." Trent said, trying to pass it off as peace offering to Duncan. He turned to Naruto since he was the only one beside Courtney that doesn't share their fear yet. "What about you, dude?"**

**"My fear?" Naruto flinched before rubbing his chest, which everyone noticed for the first time. "Well…My scar." The redhead sighed.**

"What scars?" Owen asked.

Gwen however gasped, "From the flashback…the one where he is bleeding!"

The campers all gasped recalling the bloody scene. Chris and Chef glanced at each other looking a bit worried. Lindsay shivered hugging herself, so scared at what she saw. "I don't want to see that again."

"I don't think we will," Beth said trying to calm her down, "we might not even have to see the scars. Plus he is always wearing a shirt so we might not even see them for a long time."

Chef looked at Chris, "Will you make him shows his scars?"

Chris thought it over, "Well I think I would. I don't know what happen for him to get them but I doubt my counterpart does either. I will give him the choice so it would be up to him even if he doesn't help his team out."

**"Seriously? That's your fear?" Courtney rolls her eyes and some of the campers frowned at her.**

Courtney winced hearing her counterpart. Seeing the others glare she said, "Hey I don't know about the flashback and how he got them! For all I know he got them when he was doing something he shouldn't."

"He's not like that," Heather said before she noticed some looks she got and turned back to the screen.

**"Yeah…" Naruto scratched his head with a small frown, "It's something that you won't understand, dattebayo …"**

**"So what about you!" Heather cut in, attempting to change the topic by asking Courtney with a glare.**

Heather noticed Leshawna leaning over and whispered to her, "Look I know this is not real but nice work helping your friend out."

Heather blinked surprised at this but said nothing.

**"Nope, nothing." Courtney replied smugly. It looks like the queen bee's attempt was successful.**

**"That's not what she said last night." Duncan whispered to DJ.**

**"Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring you and your stupid story?"**

**"Sure, sure, princess." The punk rolls his eyeballs, "Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Shut up!" The CIT snarled.**

**While everyone was talking, Katie sat next to Cody with a smile. "Hey Cody, I want to thank you for yesterday when…You know…" Katie muttered as she pulls out a pile of candies and offers them to the geek as his eyes lit up at the sight of candies, "Here…I got them for you."**

Cody smiled at Katie, "Aww, thanks Katie."

Katie smiled glad her girl found a way to thank him.

**"Thank, Katie!" Cody starts to gobble them up, "I can't resist candies…" He stopped before hands her piece of candy, "Here" He gave her a gap-teeth grin before returning to his candies, never noticed a little blush on Katie's face.**

Some of the campers made catcalls while the two teens blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Main Lodge)<strong>

**Once again, it was morning since the campers stay up late to chat and everyone was eating their breakfast before Chris walk inside with a whistle, it set off alarms in the campers' heads. "Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor'." Chris grinned at them, "Prepare to face your worst fears!"**

**"Phobia Factor? It sounds like Fear…" Naruto was about to say it before Chris make a zip-it sign with his hand.**

Heather scoffed, "Like you're fooling anyone. Only a complete idiot had no clue you copied the name."

"What name?" Lindsay asked.

"I rest my case."

**"Worse than this?" Leshawna muttered as she lifted Chef's mystery meat.**

Leshawna groaned knowing the answer to that, "Should gave kept my mouth shut.

**"We're in trouble." Gwen deadpanned.**

**"Now for our first victims…Heather!" Chris chuckled, "Meet us all at the theater." Heather shrugged her shoulders and take a sip from her cup, "It's sumo time!" The queen bee spit out her drink and gasped at smirking Chris.**

**"…Gross…" Trent mumbled, wiping the drink off his face. He was unlucky that he sat in front of Heather.**

**"Gwen, you, me, the beach." Chris told Gwen, "A few tons of sand."**

Gwen shivered recalling how scared she was. The first time on the show was bad enough even if Trent left her but the second time was worst as she did not expect that. Trent winced knowing he would mess up again.

**The Goth girl give out a gasp before Lindsay speaks up, "Wait. How did they know those were your worst fears?"**

**"…Because we told them." Gwen slapped her forehead, realized something that the campers forget about. "At the campfire last night…and on camera…"**

**"Wait? They were listening to us?" Lindsay gasped.**

**"It's a reality show…" Gwen deadpanned, "They always listening to us."**

**"That's like eavesdropping."**

"Wow," Gwen muttered sarcastically, "I would never have guessed."

"Really Grotile?" Lindsay asked, "I always figured you were one of the smart ones."

Gwen had a deadpan look before turning back to the screen.

**"Chef Hatchet," Chris chuckled, "Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" The cooker nodded with a maniacal grin before thrusting a deep fryer in the jock's face, everyone can see that it was a deep-fried chicken. Tyler whined as he picks it up and stares at it before take the head off with a light bite. The campers kept staring before a living chicken come out of the deep-fried chicken and clucked at Tyler, causing him to screaming out loud.**

**"What the fuck…" Cody muttered, how can you fried a living chicken without killing it?**

"Is that even possible?" Noah asked while Chef chuckled. He was just that good.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside)<strong>

**Beth was first to face her fear and took a leap of faith, earning the first point for Screaming Gophers team. "And Beth sets the bar way up there!" Chris chuckled before turns to Naruto, "There is a way to earn a point for your team…You has to take the shirt off to show your scar, just once…But it must be done before the end of this challenge." The redhead frowned before sighed and walk away from his team.**

Chris sighed, "Well at least the kid has a choice here. Though part of me wants it to happen for the drama, another part of me doesn't want to see it."

"Too late now," Chef added thinking.

**"Hey, where are you going?!" Courtney stomped her feet and Naruto waved her away with a reply that he'll be at dock.**

**"Well, guys, come with me!" Chris said, beckoning everyone to come with him for their fear challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dock)<strong>

**Naruto sighed, he don't know how long he has been staring at water for, was it an hour or more than that? He gives out another sigh as he kicks the water around. A huge shadow casts over him, causing him to look behind to see frowning Chef. "Um…Chef?" Naruto blinked and the cooker sighed before sit down next to him. **

Everyone blinked and looked at the man. Chef looked at them all and growled out, "What?"

**They both just stare at the water in silence and it was kind of awkward for Naruto. Chef glances at the redhead, early he was on his way to change into his flight attendant uniform and he noticed Naruto mopping around. It took him a while to approach the brat because he wants to give the kid a piece of his mind about the scar since he found out through camera's filming.**

**"Brat…Listen, I'm not good at that shit but I want you to know something." Chef finally spoke before glance at the teenager to make sure he was listening,**

"Cheeeeef," Chris drew out with a frown, "What are you doing?"

"Beats me," Chef muttered.

**"I can understand what it likes to be afraid of your own scars…You act like your scar come from accident or something like that…" Naruto blinked before look at the cooker as Chef rubbing his neck, "I'm not going to ask how you got yours, but I know that every time when you see your own scar, you start thinking of the bad thing that happened…"**

**"Yeah…"**

"Wow," Beth muttered, "That kinda…"

"Deep man," DJ finished.

Chef was quite as he watched the screen.

**"…Look." Chef said, pulling down his shirt's collar to reveal a faintly bullet scar and pull his shirt up a bit to show more bullet scars so faintly that Naruto have to squirt his eyes to see them. "I got these when I was in army. It was an ambush…I barely survived it." Naruto's eyes widened,**

"No way," Duncan muttered as they all looked at Chef. He growled at them but said nothing else.

**"For a while, I always think of this ambush when I look at my scars…You know?" The redhead nodded, "It took me a while until a wise man gives me a piece of advice…When you look at your own scars, just forget how you got them but take a good look at your own scar and say to yourself that it's a mark…"**

**"A mark?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his chest.**

**"A mark…" Chef muttered before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "That you survived to live another day…Don't be ashamed of your own scar…Just take a good look at your own scar and say that is a mark of survivor…"**

The whole group was quite as Chef's counterpart finished. "Wow," Owen said finally "who knew Chef was good at pep talks."

"I know," Chris added as he crossed his arms and glared at Chef, "what the hell man?"

"Ahh, be quite pretty boy," Chef replied, "You would never understand the meaning behind some scares."

**Chef's hand tightened before the cooker grunted, "…Fuck, I'm not good at pep talk…"**

"Seem like it was a good one to me," DJ said as others nodded.

**"Nah…I think I kind of get it…" Naruto chuckled, "Thank Chef…" The cooker nodded before he gets up on his feet.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I have to go now and take punks out on a flight…Remember what I said." Naruto nodded as Chef walks off before he stopped, "Oh…And don't tell anyone that I just tried to give you a pep talk. Don't want anyone to think that I'm going softie on you brats…"**

Some of the campers smirked before Chef shouted down, "Don't Get Any Ideas Maggots! I am not going soft on you all! Do you want me to prove it!?"

"We're good!" Trent called back nervous and he was not the only one.

"**Sure…But it will be hard since it's on camera, dattebayo." Naruto said cheekily, laughing inside as Chef's eyes widened before glared at the camera crew.**

**"Delete this part…Or you will regret it…" Chef growled as the crew quickly nods their heads out of fear.**

Chris huffed still not believing this but he hoped his guy finds out about this and teaches Chef a lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"I dunno why I just reach out to this brat." Chef said grumpily, "I just figured that kid need to hear it from someone else who can understand what it's like …" The cooker crossed his arms, "I'm sure Chris will give me an earful if he found out…"**

* * *

><p>"Oh I will," Chris muttered still upset at Chef for his actions.<p>

**(Beach)**

**Naruto decided to check on his team and see how they are doing with their fear. "Look! The cloud is following him!" Naruto blinked at the voice before look up to see Lindsay pointing at screaming Geoff as he was running away from…**

**'Is that cloud actually following him?' Naruto raised his eyebrow as the cloud dropped a lot of hails on the party boy. **

Geoff cried out in fear as he took cover. Chris laughed remembering that. Trent felt a little guilty as he was the one to suggest to lower the cloud. Bridgette glared at Chris before she helped Geoff up, "It's okay Geoff. There is no hail cloud here."

As Geoff got up Chris added, "I still have the remote control cloud though."

Geoff screamed again and ducked while Bridgette groaned.

**The redhead shakes his head before noticing Heather staring at him with concern and he smiled at her, showing that he was okay right now. The queen bee blinks before turn her nose up in air, making Naruto chuckle at her behavior.**

Leshawna sighed. Even if Heather had her attitude it still amazed her how much she cared for the boy. Gwen glanced at Heather, _'She almost seems human here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass)<strong>

**"Hey Naruto." DJ waved at the redhead as he walks up to them, "You're alright?"**

**"Yeah, DJ. Someone gave me a pep talk, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled before looks around his team to see Owen, Izzy, Bridgette and Cody missing, "So how are we doing?"**

Courtney frowned, with the teams mixed up the score was still up in the air. Maybe she didn't have to face her fear here.

**"It's tied now. Two to two." DJ sighed, he finally overcome his fear of snakes for now. The giant filled his redhead friend in about the challenge so Naruto can catch up with everything.**

**"Ah, I see…I hope they are doing okay right now…" Naruto said before there was an explosion in a distance, "Um…What was that?"**

Cody groaned knowing what that was and felt bad for his counterpart.

**"I think the geek just blow himself up." Duncan smirked, "Wish I was there to laugh at him right now." Owen and Izzy ran past them and kiss the ground, it look like they were able to beat their fear. It wasn't long enough until a shriek echoed out of the forest and the Killer Bass team blinked, it sound like Bridgette's voice before the said surfer ran up to the team, screaming something about zombie.**

Bridgette blushed while Cody rubbed his head. "Sorry Bridgette," he muttered.

Bridgette sighed, "Its fine. I freaked out yes but no harm done."

**"Bri-ch…Whoa!" Naruto yelped as she ran into his arms. The redhead blinks at her before look at the smirking Killer Bass team. "Um…"**

Bridgette hid her face in her hands as the others chuckled or giggled depending on how it was.

**"Can someone help me?" Cody whined, stumbling into their sight in garbage. It turns out that he was the zombie that Bridgette was screamed about.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chicken Pen)<strong>

**Chris gathered the teams and brings them to a chicken pen as he told them that the Screaming Gophers are leading right now, seven to five.**

"Oh c'mon!" Courtney shouted. The others rolled their eyes.

**"All right, gang, we're in the ninth inning." Chris grinned, he was having fun terrorizing the teenagers.**

**"I don't recall anyone playing baseball?" Naruto muttered and Chris glared, how many times did this redhead kid interrupted him?**

Chris pouts angrily as the others laughed. "No-good redhead" He muttered.

**"Anyway…Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris grinned as he points at the hen with two baby chicks and Tyler paled at the sight.**

**"You can do it, Tyler!" Bridgette encouraged the jock.**

**Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, unless, of course, you're chicken."**

**"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one." Chris said as he watches Tyler rocking in fetus position.**

"Dude, what happen to make you like that?" Trent asked but Tyler shivered and hugged himself.

**"Tyler, you have to do it." Courtney said before snarled at him, "Quit being such a girl! You have to do this or we'll going to lose."**

**"I'm starting to think that she must be bipolar, dattebayo." Naruto whispered to Owen and the large oaf nods back.**

"WHAT!" Courtney shouted. "How dare he!"

"He has a point," Heather added with a sly grin. "Unless you are having mood swings."

Courtney sputtered as the others laughed.

**After a while, Tyler ran out of the pen under one minute. It must be a really bad experience with chicken for the jock.**

**"Well, two more challenge to go…Naruto, we're still waiting for you." Chris chuckled and Naruto frowned. The redhead look around to see his teammates rooting him on while the Gophers tried to talk him out, he noticed Chef nods at him as the cooker hauling the crates.**

**"…Fine…" Naruto sighed before slowly get his shirt off as he think back to what Chef told him. 'That is a mark of survivor…' With a yank, the shirt was off and everyone can see his scar for the first time. There were three long lines that overlap each other, meaning that he was stabbed three times in same place and with a large knife.**

The other gasped seeing the scars. From the flashback they were too much blood and his shirt covered the damage but it was still shocking to see. "Dude what happen?" Duncan asked.

"How did he survive?" Noah asked. Those scars went over his heart and it stun the teen that Naruto was even alive to show them the scars.

"No wonder he didn't want anyone to see," Harold stated as the others nodded.

Chef was quite but he had a small grin, _'Good job brat.'_

**"Oh wow." Duncan gulped, it looks really bad and some of the campers winced at his scars.**

**"Um…How did…" Harold was about to ask him before Leshawna elbowed him in stomach hard.**

Leshawna glared at Harold for even trying to ask that even if she wanted to know as well. Harold avoided her eyes even if he wasn't his fault.

**"Well, now we've got one challenge set up." Chris speaks up, redirecting everyone's attention from Naruto as he put his shirt back on.**

**"Who?" Courtney blinked, "It can't be me…But…"**

**Chris smirked at her, "Yeah, you didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions…Green Jell-O." Courtney gasped at Chris, how did they figure it out?**

**"I totally know it!" Lindsay said, "Didn't I tell you guys, they were eavesdropping."**

The others sighed while Lindsay looked pleased with herself. "Oh Lindsay," Beth muttered worried for her friend.

**"Oh, who cares?!" Courtney sighed, "It's not going to make a difference."**

**"Let's make this interesting then." Chris smirked, "I'll give you triple points if you can complete it." The host led them to the spot where the CIT will face her fear and someone noticed that Naruto was going another way so the person decided to follow him.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lake)<strong>

**The redhead tossed the meats to his shark friends and sighed, now everyone know that he has these scars and he hope it don't change anything. "Whisker time!" Naruto's eyes widened as the hands rubbing his cheeks, making him purring.**

Izzy laughed like a manic while the others either chuckled or rolled their eyes. "That boy won't last with Izzy for long," Leshawna said shaking her head.

**"Ooooo…Stop it, Izzy!" Izzy giggled at his red face, "Um…What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.**

**"Hmm…Dunno!" The crazy girl grinned before hugging him.**

**"I-I-Izzy?"**

**"If you think that scars of your will change anything, you're wrong." Naruto blinked before look into her green eyes. "I'm sure that everyone was surprised at first but they will get over it soon and it won't really affect anything if you worried about that."**

Everyone looked as Izzy who just sat there grinning. "Wow, that was…actually sensible," Gwen muttered surprised.

"She has a point though," Owen pointed out as the others nodded.

**Izzy grinned before nuzzling her nose into his chest, "I still like you even if you have scars or not. You're you and um…" The crazy girl tilted her head, trying to figure out what she says next.**

**"Um…It's okay." Naruto smiled back with a little blush at her actions, "I think I understand what you were trying to say. Thank for try to make me feeling better, dattebayo."**

**"Yep!" There was silence between them but Naruto swears that he heard the sharks giggling at him.**

**"How long are you going to hug me for?" The redhead asked, worried that someone will looking for them and it will be hard to explain to everyone if someone caught them and spending a rumor around the camp.**

**"Not unless I get my cuddle time!"**

"Oh girl go easy on the boy," Leshawna said but Izzy paid her no mind as she was pouting wanting her cuddle time. "Where's Whiskers? I want my Whisker time and cuddle time!"

**"…W-W-W-What!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass cabin)<strong>

**"Hey, dude. Where were you?" Duncan asked as Naruto show up in their room, drawing the other boys' attention.**

**"Oh, I was at the lake, dattebayo."**

"Cuddling with Izzy," DJ added to which the others laughed.

"Add ten more dollars for Izzy," Cody said and Noah nodded.

**"Um…The one with sharks?" Tyler gulped, no campers ever went to the lake since the first team challenge due to sharks but it seems that only redhead was able to go in without any worries.**

**"Yeah, that's the one." Naruto chuckled before he hops on his bed. "So I take it that we lost, huh?" It was a rhetorical question and DJ nodded his head. For a while no one said anything before someone breaks the silence.**

Courtney looked down ashamed as she failed…again.

**"Not to be rude or cold…What kind of situation was it that you got these scars?"**

**"Duncan! Dude!" Owen gasped at the punk.**

"What!?" Duncan cried out as the others glared at him. "You all want to know too. And if we don't ask we will never know."

"Maybe but asking him like that is not the way," Bridgette said with hands on her hips.

"Whatever," Duncan muttered before turning back to the screen.

**"What? I was just curious." Naruto give a small frown before sighed.**

**"I guess it would come out soon since I'm sure the paparazzi are all over our homes by now." Everyone nodded, that was a small price to be on the TV show, "All I can tell you just one thing…I'm going to say it once and I won't repeat it again, get it?"**

Duncan looked up but smirked feeling a bit smug. The others were too focus on Naruto to try and whip it off of him.

**"Fine with me." Duncan nods his head, he was just curious and the boys look uncomforted about it but they were curious too. Naruto sighed before muttering a word that no one said anything unless the campfire ceremony.**

**"…Stalker…"**

"Wait what?" Lindsay asked.

"Stalker?" Duncan echoed. "A stalker did that?"

Cody frowned, "They can't be that bad right?"

Some of them frowned at Cody but said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**Chris decided to hand out the marshmallows to the campers until there was two marshmallows left because he don't want to say the same things over and over for now. "There are two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris said as he looks at Bridgette, Tyler, and Courtney for a good reason, "The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return…Ever." Chris chuckled, "The name I'm gonna call out is…Bridgette!" The surfer sighed as she collects her marshmallow for the day. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"**

"Better be me," Courtney muttered.

Noah open his notebook and made a few notes of thing he felt were important though he figured what the result of here would be.

**"…" Tyler bit his lips.**

**"…" Courtney squirmed in her seat.**

**"…" Chris smirked, "Courtney!"**

**"You'll get that chicken next time, dude." Duncan patted Tyler's shoulder.**

**"We'll miss you, dude." Naruto smiled at his jock friend. **

Tylersighed but could not help but smile, "Thanks buddy," he muttered to himself, unable to help himself.

**Tyler nods at them before walk sulkily to the dock of shame and take a ride. Everyone starts to make a chicken puns before the Killer Bass raised their eyebrows as soon as they heard the jock screaming out in fear. Slowly everyone turns to their host with blank expressions.**

**"…I sneaked in a few of chickens." Chris admitted with a grin.**

Tyler cried out as he huddled in his seat remember being surrounded by chickens. Now he knew where they came from but it was not a fun ride to the losers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers cabin)<strong>

**Heather bit her lip as she tosses around in her bed. Every time when she saw Naruto's scars, she always can remember how close she loses him and what the doctor told her family this day.**

Everyone was quite as they focus on the screen. Heather didn't even breathe as she waited.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**It was very fortunately that we got him in time." The doctor sighed, "He should have died immediately if it wasn't for his dextrocardia …But he really lost a lot of blood." Heather's family stares at him, "Right now he needs to be resting and recovering here for a while. Do you want to see him?"**_

**"**_**Yes, please." Heather's voice quivers and the doctor nods at her.**_

"Whoa," DJ muttered as the screen went black.

"What's decterimena?" Lindsay asked confused. She knew it was about Naruto but the big word confused her.

"His heart is placed differently." Noah said closing his notebook. "Normally the heart is closer to the left side of the body but Naruto's is closer to the right."

Chris looked at them before he said, "Okay, let's take a small break to calm ourselves before we go to the next one."

The other agreed and got up to stretched their legs.

* * *

><p>Whoa that was intense. The campers saw themselves play with their fears and saw a different side of Naruto, Chef and maybe Heather. As the mystery of what happens avoids them they prepare to see more and wonder what other antics will Naruto bring out and what other mysteries will he show everyone. What will we have our campers see next time on, Total…Drama…Preview!<p> 


	9. Chapter 3 C

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers watched as they faced their fears. Some manage to take it with dignity, others cried like babies at the sight once again. A little side note amusing enough was the fact Naruto was the one that got Heather her fear of sumo wrestlers. Everyone was surprise when they found out Naruto's greatest fear was people seeing his scars. With recalls of the flashback they were worried and hungry for details at the same time. Chef shocked everyone, even himself when the man gave a somewhat of a pep talk to Naruto and bared some scars of his own. In the end they saw the remains of his attack which left him nearly dying and Heather crying over him. But in the end history repeated itself as Courtney failed to win it for the bass and Tyler was sent him with a few chickens to keep him company. What challenges will they see now? What other mysteries will Naruto bring and will he ever get the special girl's attention? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. As I promised I have been updating weekly but that wouldn't be a problem if this was my only story but it isn't. While working on this I seem to realize that I have been neglecting my other work. So I decided that I would update this every Other week so I can work on my other stories. I will still make it on Friday or Saturday at most if something happens. Hopefully you all can handle the wait for chapters a little longer. Also as many people have been asking or demanding that Naruto should be bought in I have been debating this. At first I wanted it to be pure TD case watching this but I think I could work it out but I am leaving the choice up to you. A poll is up right now to see if Naruto comes in. after chapter 3 end the poll will close so until then enjoy the show.

Chapter 3 C

The camper returned with their refills that they wanted and sat back down. Chris grinned, "Okay everyone ready?" and before he got a respond he started the next episode.

**(Dock)**

**It has been a few days after their fear challenge and right now the teams were listening to Chris explaining their latest challenge. "Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer-camp experience…A canoe trip!" Chris gesturing at the canoes on the shoreline, "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake…To Bony Island!" He said the last part in spooky voice.**

Beth groaned at this knowing what happen last time. She could only pray that this didn't happen to her this time.

**Naruto was about to say something but Chris beat him by speaking again, "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is two hours hike through treacherous, dense jungle."**

**"We've got to pour what?" Geoff raised his hand as if he was in class.**

**"Portage…" Chris grumbled as he make air quote before seeing that the party boy don't understand him.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"A finest example of today's education…" Chris pinched his nose bridge.**

* * *

><p>Geoff shrugged not seeing the problem.<p>

**The host sighed, "Dude…Walk with your canoe."**

**"Oh!"**

"I don't get why didn't you say that in the first place," Geoff muttered.

Chris face palm at the boy.

**"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility." Chris stares at them before ordered them to move and watch them ran up to the beach. "Oh wait! One more thing I should mention. The legend has it, if you take anything off the island…You'll be cursed forever!" A thunder comes out of nowhere and everyone look around for it.**

**"Yeah! A cursed island!" Owen laughed before blinks at everyone, he was only one that was exciting to visit a cursed island.**

"Not true," Owen added with a finger raised, "I'm sure Izzy was also excited."

Izzy giggled in her seat not denying it.

**"Now get in your canoes." The host chuckled, "And let's has some fun." Everyone walked off and Chris smirked before hearing a flush noise. He blinks, turning to see Beth ran up to him.**

**"What'd I miss?" Beth asked with a piece of toilet paper under her shoe.**

**"…Canoe…" Chris muttered before the farmer ran off, he hope that she was there during the explanation because he don't want any curse to fall upon his show.**

Beth groaned again before Gwen said "Well that explains why she didn't think she messed up till it was too late."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner." Cody grinned before sighed, "I wish I was on Gwen's team…It's a perfect time to make a move…"**

_***Static***_

**"I wish I was on Cody's team…Um…I mean…" Katie stammered, "Because he's good guy…"**

* * *

><p>Cody and Katie blushed as the others laughed good naturedly. Gwen shook her head recalling how Cody tried to impress her during that trip but had no hard feeling for the guy.<p>

**Trent was about to ask Gwen to be his partner but Lindsay and Beth grab him before dragging him away from the Goth girl, "Trent, you have to come with us." Lindsay giggled, it was an order from Heather because she was afraid that the weird Goth girl and girly boy was going to form an alliance.**

Both Gwen and Trent glared at Heather who didn't even glance their way nor did she care.

**"B-B-But." Trent stammered as he glances over to Gwen to see her frown. The Goth girl was sore about the last challenge because the musician forget to dig her out for a ten minutes or so.**

**"Do you want to paddle with me?" Gwen blinked, turns her head to see Katie before shrugging her shoulders.**

**"Fine, but I'm in charge." Gwen said and Katie nods with a smile. **

Gwen raised a brow at her partner but shrugged thinking it might not be so bad.

**Heather was forced to work with Leshawna, much to their dismays since Harold and Geoff decided to be partner.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Bri-chan, want to team up?" Naruto asked and Bridgette shook her head.<strong>

**"N-N-No, I'm going with Courtney." The surfer rubbed her arm, "I just want to talk to her about…um…girl stuffs, yeah, girl talk." Naruto blinked as he tilted his head, noticing that Bridgette was nervous about something.**

Courtney glanced at Bridgette with a raised brow. She recalled what they talked about and wondered if Naruto did something. She didn't think so as Naruto showed he was too dense and didn't show signs of liking Bridgette more than friends.

**"Oh…Sure, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled before turns to Cody as the geek walk up to them, "Cody, want to join me?"**

**Cody gulped as he glances at Duncan, "Sure. Anyone but Duncan." The redhead chuckled at the geek, knowing that the punk sometime scares Cody but everyone know that Duncan's not bad guy when you know him long enough.**

Duncan scoffed but didn't say anything else. Cody was glad his counterpart was no with Duncan and wondered what the two would talk about.

**"I'll see you later." Bridgette said as she ran off to grab Courtney before anyone. Naruto scratched his head as he looks at the geek.**

**"Is it me or does Bri-chan look more nervous than before?" Naruto asked, earning a face palm from Cody.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Sometime I want to scream at Naruto and tell him that Bridgette likes him but that would go against the rules of betting pool…" Cody sighed.**

* * *

><p>Noah nodded agreeing that it would make the pool pointless if they interfered with Naruto.<p>

**"Yo, man." DJ gulps as he lightly kicks the canoe, "Do canoes flip over a lot?"**

**"Nah, I don't think so." Owen said as he pulls the canoe into the water.**

"With Owen in it though I wouldn't be surprised," Duncan joked and DJ looked worried.

**Izzy flipped into the canoe and turn to her partner, Duncan, with a grin. **

Leshawna winced and said to Duncan, "You have my pity boy."

**"Just follow my technique. I'm 1/87 Cherokee, you know." Izzy puffs her chest out, "Which means, like, the tribe could totally claim me at any time."**

**"I hope it's today…" Duncan deadpanned as he pushes the canoe, the girl was too crazy for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>After a while, Chris show up and checked to make sure that everyone was in their own canoes before lifting a gun in air, "On your marks, get set…" He pulls the trigger, "Paddle!" The host chuckled as everyone paddling away from the shore before a hawk fall down in front of his feet. "…That's gonna provoke some angry e-mails." Chris gulps, he hate it when the PETA get in his faces…Even overzealous members…<strong>

Chris groaned, "I know it was a pain. And it wasn't even like I was aiming for it."

The others rolled their eyes though some like Bridgette, DJ and Gwen were glaring at the one time host.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lake)<strong>

**"And then these Bushmen taught us how to properly catch and cook crocodile," Izzy giggled as she paddling across the water, "As well as Koala."**

**"Ugh!" Duncan groaned, wish that he can switch his partner because this crazy girl kept telling him all of stories that might be a bullshit to him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen growls as she watches Lindsay lie down on Trent's lap and he doesn't mind it at all. Her hands tightened on the paddle before a voice snapped her out of it. "Um…Gwen?"<strong>

**"Oh, what?" Gwen muttered as she gazed at Katie.**

**"Can I ask you about something?"**

**"Sure…"**

"I wonder what that is about," Owen questioned.

"Probably some girl talk," Harold suggested getting eye rolls all around.

* * *

><p><strong>"And from this day, this guy kept screaming every time he sees a corncob, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.<strong>

**"…You are so evil…" Cody gaped at him with paled face and Naruto laugh harder**

"Wait," Duncan said straightening up, "What is that about?"

"Maybe some prank story," Geoff suggested with a shrug, "I'm sure we will hear about it again."

Duncan frown with his interest peeked. Cody however gulped almost scared to hear it.

**Before they both hear Gwen shrieked.**

**"WHAT! YOU LIKE Cmmph!"** **The boys blinked before turns to Gwen's canoe as Katie covers the Goth girl's mouth with a blush on her face.**

"Well, well, well," Heather said with a smirk, "it seems the copy girl told Gwen her secret. Too bad the Goth nearly shouted it to everyone."

"Oh shut up," Gwen muttered slightly embarrassed.

**"Huh? I wonder what happened." Cody muttered and the redhead agreed.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh my gosh, Courtney," Bridgette groaned, "I don't know what to do!"<strong>

**"Um…I'm not sure what you mean?" Courtney blinked at the surfer, unsure what she was talking about.**

Courtney hummed to herself thinking. She knew why Bridgette wanted to talk to her last time but this time was different as it was a different boy and he did not seem to show any affection like someone interested. She hoped it was nothing bad.

**Bridgette sighed, "It's Naruto…I'm starting to fall for him." Courtney blinked at her. "I know it's only a few weeks but we just click very well…but I don't know how to tell him, I'm scared that I will ruin our friendship." Bridgette know that she's a tomboy and have never think about getting in relationship before but that was first time for her to feel this way and that's why she want to partnered with Courtney because the CIT will know what to say.**

Courtney blush thankful Bridgette had such high hope of her but this was different then with Geoff and even then she was wrong.

**"O-Oh…Um…" Courtney stammered, "Honestly I never have been in a relationship before but I know one thing." Bridgette turns her head to the CIT, "Naruto is a nice guy and I'm sure that he won't break your friendship over a confession."**

**"Yeah, you're right."**

**"And besides, I think you need to tell him when you find the right time to do." Bridgette smiled at Courtney before give her nod.**

Both Courtney and Bridgette sighed in relieve even though the others were laughing and teasing them. Only Heather said nothing as she scowled at the screen with arms crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey, was that there early?" DJ asked as the fog rolling in, making it hard to see anything for the teams.<strong>

**"I don't think so." Owen gulps nervously, that was kind of creepy.**

**"Hey, I think I see Bony Island." Geoff said as the island come in their sight before everyone pulls up to the shore.**

**"Okay, did you see that skull?" Izzy asked as she pointed at the mountain that look like a skull. "How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something." After she said it, a ghastly moan echoed out across the island, freaking some campers out.**

"I hate this place," Beth muttered and a few others nodded.

"I love that place," Chris added to chef, "As long as it doesn't affect me or I don't have to stay on it."

**"Let's just get this over with." Gwen sighed as the Goth girl and Katie lift their canoe before the teams ran off with their canoes.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers)<strong>

_**'Look like it's going to be one of these relaxing challenges.'**_** Heather thought as the Gophers ran through the dead forest before a huge tree crashed in front of them.**

**"Aaaah!" Harold screamed as the eyes pops up everywhere in the bushes, "I think I saw something, gosh!" A pack of huge beaver-like animals crawls out with snarls and roars, "M-M-M-Monster Beavers!" The nerd wets his pant as everyone screaming.**

Harold shuddered, "I hate those things."

"I love those things," Chris added and chef chuckled too. He like those beavers, plus they made good stakes and stew.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"A remnant of the Pleistocene era," Chris said, "The Woolly Beaver is a day-active rodent indigenous to Bony Island…Oh yeah, and they're meat-eaters." The host chuckled with a wink.**

The campers grumbled at this and how Chris knowingly sent them there with something that can kill them. "Sadistic bastard," Heather muttered aloud and others nodded.

"Thanks Heather," Chris said with a hand on his heart, "I knew you cared about me."

* * *

><p><strong>The woolly beavers chase the Gophers as they ran past a confusing bear until Geoff cried out, "Dead end!" They stopped in the middle of puddle with nests before turns around to see the beavers walk away with disappointment in their eyes.<strong>

**"Hey, they're leaving." Trent sighed.**

**Harold whined, "Did anyone pack a change of underwear?" The Gophers laughed at him, "No, seriously, gosh…"**

**"Oh!" **

Haroldblushed as the others looked disgusted, "Nice work loser," Duncan muttered.

"Can you blame me though?" Harold asked though he got no answer.

**Everyone groaned in disgust before a herd of monster goose-like animals popped out of their own nests.**

**"...I wish idiot was here…" Heather mumbled with widened eyes before she screams with her team as they ran off, chasing by the monster gooses.**

**"Someone do something!" Gwen shouted but no one did anything so they just kept running until the gooses got tired of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass)<strong>

**"Which way are we gonna go?" DJ asked as they stand in the middle of fork paths.**

**"Left." Courtney said, "Definitely left."**

**"I don't know." Owen said doubtful, "I think we should take the one on the right."**

**"Yeah, I agree with Big O." Naruto said.**

Courtney groaned recalling how they fell behind when they took the wrong path.

**Bridgette nods, "The right trail is wider." Courtney sighed before the Killer Bass team took the right trail.**

**"I can see the other team." Trent said as the Screaming Gophers ran right behind the other team.**

**"They're taking the path on the right." Gwen pointed out.**

**"Then let's go left!" Trent grinned.**

"That's the reason you went down that path?" Courtney could not help but ask.

"To be fair it made sense," Trent shrugged. "And we did beat you guys there so it worked."

Courtney groaned at that reminder.

* * *

><p><strong>The Killer Bass team finally reaches their destination, only to find Screaming Gophers getting head start on them.<strong>

**"I told you that we should take this left!" Courtney groaned as the Killer Bass quickly collecting the woods and piling them up. It wasn't long until the Bass team was the first to build fire and Heather gasped at them.**

**"How did they do that so quickly?" The queen bee asked, only to see Duncan showing off his lighter.**

**"No rule against carrying lighters." Chris chuckled as he hovers above them in his personal helicopter. "Edge…Killer Bass."**

Duncan smirked here while Courtney had to admit that came in handy.

**Unnoticed by the host and the campers, Beth stumbled upon a tiki idol. The farmer girl picks it up and places it inside her pocket, she doesn't know about Chris' warning before their challenge.**

Beth moaned hating that fact she really messed up and now her counterpart did it as well. Heather scowled and glared at Beth knowing it was her fault they lost several challenges.

**"Um…What happened to Geoff?" Naruto asked as he watches the party boy dragging himself across the beach with a stick in his hand.**

**"He has a splinter in his leg." Gwen deadpanned before Naruto chuckled.**

Geoff pouts, "Hey it was a big deal! I was injured."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Sure you were,"

"See even Courtney agrees with me" Geoff pointed out.

"That was sarcasm." The CIT muttered crossing her arms and scowling.

**"Ah, I see…Duncan, can I borrow your knife for a moment?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at the redhead before toss him the knife.**

**"Um…Bro, what are you doing?" Geoff asked with quizzical expression.**

**"Well, it's the only way to get splinter out, dattebayo." Naruto said with a grin as the blade slid out, drawing an unmanly shriek from Geoff.**

Geoff did the same, "Dude please spar me!"

**"…" Everyone stared at him before Heather smacked Naruto's head. "Idiot, you have weird sense of humor."**

**"Goman, goman." Naruto chuckled, tossing the knife back to the punk.**

Duncan laughed hard holding his side, "Now why didn't I think of that. I love this guy."

"Me too," Izzy added with a pout, she wanted her whisker time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"I admit that Naruto sometime scared me…" Duncan deadpanned, "And that's saying something."**

Duncan shrugged agreeing with himself but it was also still funny.

* * *

><p><strong>"I don't think this is going to be big enough." Courtney said as she checks on the fire.<strong>

**"You heard the woman." DJ speak up, "We need more woods, guys." Harold gasped after checking out Bass's fire and in his panic, he grabbed all of the Gophers' oars before throw them in Gophers' fire.**

"Harold!" the cast cried out while Chris and Chef laughed.

"It was the curse!" Harold tried to blame.

"You did that here too," Bridgette pointed out. "And if it wasn't for the curse we would have lost."

"You're screwed dude," Duncan said with a smirk, "And looks like you will be voted off."

"But I wasn't voted off in this episode." Harold added.

"And some of the votes were changed," Noah pointed out, "no reason to see why you can't be voted off."

Harold groaned worried for his counterpart.

**"What the fuck!" Gwen screamed as her team gasped in horror.**

**"How the fuck are we supposed to get home now!" Heather roared at sweating Harold.**

**"Wow, suck to be you." Naruto snickered before Izzy popped up next to him with an odd ball. "Huh, Izzy, what's that?" The redhead raised his eyebrow, **_**'Is that a sap or what?'**_

Izzy giggled recalling this, "Oh this is going to be fun."

**"It's a handmade fire-starter." Izzy giggled maniacal, "I made it from some tree sap and other things." She grinned at them, "Stand back, guys. That is gonna be big!" Everyone walk backward away from her before she chucks it into the fire, causing a massive explosion.**

The cast screamed and covered their ears as the blast was super loud. "How is it louder here than it was there?" Trent asked.

"What!?" Cody asked unable to hear.

Up top Chris and Chef chuckled as Chris turned the volume down again and removed their headphones.

**"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Chris laughed as the pillar of fire shot pass his helicopter. "We have our fire-building winner…Point for the Bass."**

**"Wow, Izzy…" Naruto turns to the soot-covered crazy girl.**

**"I spent a summer training with the reserves." Izzy explained as she hop up on her feet, "Yeah, I got into some trouble there and, like, blew up a kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is, like, all over my ass." Izzy hugged Naruto with a widened grin, "I am so totally AWOL."**

**"…" Naruto stared at Izzy with blank expression.**

"Don't question it whiskers," Duncan muttered "Just accept."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"…Is it me or does Izzy look hotter now than before?" Naruto muttered with widened eyes.**

* * *

><p>The group gapped before Izzy gave a loud cheer and jump into the air. Heather gritted her teeth before she tossed her cup and hit the crazy girl in the head.<p>

**The teams return to their canoes and start to push them out into the water. Katie decided to help Gwen by tricking Lindsay and Beth into join her by promise some gossips about boys so the Goth girl can partner up with Trent. **_**'Now I own you one, Katie.'**_** Gwen forgets one thing that Heather just pointed out.**

Gwen and Katie shared a smile even if they knew it wasn't the same here. Cody seems a little pleased with himself at his move even if it was Katie there.

**"What are we going to do without paddles?" The queen bee growled as the Gophers glared at Harold.**

**"You guys can get someone to swim behind the boats and push them." Izzy said as she rows with Duncan. "I did this once for a guy's huge, like, sixty-foot yacht. The whole crew had to flutter-kick for like eight days to get to shore, and, like, four of us got eaten by sharks." Everyone stares at her with blank expressions until she waves bye to the Gophers.**

"And then the reason Izzy was voted off," Harold reminded them to try and save his skin.

"Shut it already you're leaving," Duncan added with a glare.

**"That might work…" Beth said, "We need someone big enough to push…" She trailed off, starting to notice that they don't have anyone big in their team.**

Heather groaned, "Great if we had Owen or Idiot then maybe we could have had a better chance but we have no one there."

Harold scoffed, "I could've done it easily."

"I think you will get your chance," Geoff added pointing to the screen.

**"Harold and Geoff will push us." Heather said with a glare and no one argued with her since Harold caused it in first place and Geoff was slacking off even if he has a tiny splinter.**

Both boys in question chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>"I totally know it." Gwen deadpanned and everyone nods as Chris smirked at them from the dock with Killer Bass. Harold gave up halfway, leaving Geoff to do all the work but it end up in vain.<strong>

"Dude!" Geoff cried stunned (for some reason) at Harold's actions. Harold tried to make himself look small.

**"The Bass are the winner." Chris chuckled as the Gophers glared at him for stating the obvious. The host pulls a plate of marshmallows out of nowhere and chuckled at them. "And guess what? We're going to have elimination here and right now."**

"What!?" the campers cried out as Chris laughed.

"Oh man I wish I did that there too. Man my guy is the best."

**"But don't we have to vote first?" Harold whined as his team glares at him.**

**"Just say the name of camper that you want to kick out." Chris ignored the nerd with a grin and before the Gophers say the name of camper, a RCMP helicopter shows up out of nowhere as it flashes spotlight on Izzy.**

Harold looked up looking hopefully while Izzy scowled.

**"Izzy, we know you're down there." The voice rang out from the megaphone, "You are under arrest."**

**"Wait, you mean all these bullshit you were talking was true?" Duncan blinked, gaping at the crazy girl.**

**"Nope, just the RCMP part…" Izzy pointed at the helicopter, "You'll never get me alive!"** **She paused before peck Naruto's cheek, earning a blushing from redhead as a couple of certain campers snarl in silence. "See ya, Red!" The crazy girl ran off with insanity laughter as the helicopter followed her into the forest.**

Izzy gaped at the screen as did the others before she jumped up again cheering. She was once again hit by a cup thrown by Heather.

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…Due to unforeseen event," Chris slowly said, somewhat bewildered, "Instead of elimination, one of the Gophers will be kick out and send to Bass' team as replacement…Who do you want to send out?"**

**"Harold!" The Gophers said in unison as they glared at the nerd.**

Harold groaned even if he felt it was back in his rightful place. He did glare though as Duncan said "Well not what I had in kind but I can live with it plus they did want to get rid of you."

**"Right…See you later…" Chris slowly walks toward to his trailer and wants to forget what just happened. He was not only one that wants to forget the events as the campers return to their cabin beside Harold who has to move his stuff to other cabin.**

"Well that was interesting," Chris said as the screen went black as the episode ended.

"Can we skip the next few episodes?" Beth asked not really looking forward to seeing herself being shown a fool.

"How about….no." Chris said as he hit play.

* * *

><p>And things get heated up. Naruto starts to get the other girls really interested and he does not even know it. Harold and Beth will not be looking forward to the next few episodes. What will they be forced to see next? Will we have a clue if there is a Naruto and will Izzy ever get her whisker time? (Izzy knocks host over and shouts to the screen) Yes please. I have to have my whisker time. Where is he already!?"<p>

(Pushes Izzy away) as I was saying…find out if we shall answer these questions and more next time on Total…Drama…Preview!


	10. Chapter 3 D

Last time on Total Drama Preview; the campers watched as they went on a field trip to one special location, Bony Island. There they faced beavers, quicksand and geese, of my. Some weren't too happy about this for some odd reason. But the real drama took place in the canoes on the trip there. Cody pined for Gwen, Katie pined for Cody and Bridgette pined for Naruto but the boy was too dense to see it. Bridgette was stunned at her counterpart's claim though Heather was not happy for some reason. And Izzy pined for her whisker time as did the Izzy here. The campers made it through and made fire, Duncan with a liter and Izzy with some kind of fire bomb. It was awesome and even Naruto though Izzy was looking hot, again to Heather's displeasure. Harold messed up again by getting rid of his team's oars and unlike last time, had no strong men to push them back home for the win. History repeats itself when Beth took a small tiki idol from the island unknowingly cursing her team. With a chance to eliminate someone on the stop after the race Harold _was _going to be voted off but once again history repeated itself and Izzy was hunted by the RMCP. But not before she snuck a little peek on Naruto's cheek. In the end Harold was voted and sent to the Killer Bass. What will the campers be forced to see next? What antics will they see knowing one team is curse and how will one camper face the embarrassment knowing she is the cause of it all. Find out right now on Total…Drama…Preview!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from TD nor from Naruto. I am simply using the story of What a Dramatic Life to make a nice little story with the author's permission.

Also a shout out to White fox16, who has been helping me with some of the grammar issues of this story. As I promised I have been updating weekly but that wouldn't be a problem if this was my only story but it isn't. While working on this I seem to realize that I have been neglecting my other work. So I decided that I would update this every Other week so I can work on my other stories. I will still make it on Friday or Saturday at most if something happens. Hopefully you all can handle the wait for chapters a little longer. Now the poll for if we bring Naruto in or not is now close. The result will be seen near the bottom of the chapter so read through till then to find your answer.

Chapter 3 D

Chris started the next episode as the others grumbled in their seats.

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

**The next day, the boys were sleeping in their beds before the noisy sound of helicopter flew past overhead, startling Duncan. "Attack! They're coming, man, they found us!"**

Chris hollered with laughter as Duncan growled, "Oh I wish I was there to hear that. You really thought you were being attacked?"

"With you who knows," Duncan muttered.

**"Who?" Naruto said drowsy.**

Chris frowned while Chef chuckled, "Does anything effect this guys?" Chris wondered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gopher cabin)<strong>

**"Ooh!" Leshawna growled, "That guy is really starting to get on my last nerve."**

**"Whatever." Heather rolls her eyes, "He just loves ruining our morning." The queen bee snapped her fingers, "Beth, Lindsay, go warm up the shower for me, now…And remember…"**

**"Not too hot this time, I know." Beth yawned.**

Both Beth and Lindsay groaned remembering how bad it was working for Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>(Communal Bathroom)<strong>

**Naruto chuckled as he watches the girls squirming in front of the communal bathroom, he know how Heather gets after living with her family for a few years. **

Heather scowled while the others chuckled. "He knows you all too well doesn't he?" Gwen mocked as Heather flipped her off.

**The loudspeaker squeaked before Chris' voice speaks out of it, "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."**

**"Um, Heather?" Beth called out as she knocking the door.**

**"Can one of you come in here and lotion my back?" Heather asked from inside, "It's peeling." The girls slowly back away from the bathroom.**

"Ewww," rang out from the others while Heather glared, "Oh give it a rest people, you act like you never had problems with your body before."

"At least we never told the whole world about it," Leshawna stated.

**"Sure, I'll come in." Naruto said, there was pause in air as the girls look at him.**

Duncan whistled, "Wow who knew the guy was so forward."

**"…N-N-No!" Heather's voice shouted.**

**"Huh? Why? We already bathed together before, dattebayo." The redhead blinked as the girls gasped, did they have this kind of relationship?**

Cat calls and whistles came from the guys while the girls gapped at the screen. Heather was blushing a deep red, "I-I-I-It is not like that!"

**"…W-W-W-WHEN WE WERE SIX! YOU IDIOT!" Heather roared, if anyone was inside with her, they would see her face turns red. "That's different now!"**

**"Really?" Naruto tilted his head as the surfer sighed out of relief.**

**"…Wow, you're really an idiot…" Leshawna deadpanned.**

"Okay I can get him being dense," Trent said rubbing his forehead, "really, really dense, but are you serious? There…I don't even have words for that."

"I think I summed it up nicely," Leshawna stated getting nods.

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**"Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?" Chris said excitedly.**

**"We are ready! Woo!" Owen laughed before the host throws a can with cry of incoming. The can flew toward Gwen before Trent caught it from hitting her face.**

**"That is breakfast." Chris chuckled as he tossed more cans to the campers.**

**"No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs, and ram…" Heather stopped her sentence with a frown**

They looked at her, "What were you going to say?" Owen asked interested. "It must have been good if you were recall having it for breakfast."

Heather just glared at him and stayed quite. Chef however was thinking and he came up with an answer before he smacked his forehead, _'Of course the brat would have ramen for breakfast.'_

**and before anyone can ask her what she was going to say, Owen starts to singing. "Beans, beans, they're good for your heart." Owen giggled, "The more you eat, the more you…" The can smacked into his forehead, knocking the oaf out.**

**"Today's challenge is about survival." Chris smirked, acting as if he doesn't just beaned Owen. "We're going hunting." The host pulled out a paintball gun and grinned at the campers.**

**"Now that's more like it." Duncan grinned, can't wait to shoot with the gun.**

**"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked and Chris resists to saying 'no shit, Sherlock', anyone can tell that it's a freakin' paintball gun but he managed to keep his host smile on.**

Chris smiled, "Oh right, now that we are not on the show anymore I always wanted to say; of course it is a paintball gun! Any fool with eyes can see that!"

Harold pouts angrily as the others laughed, "It was just a simple question, gosh."

**"Why yes, Harold, it is." The host said before he pointed the gun at Harold and fired it, sending the nerd to the ground with paint splatter on his chest.**

**"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked with crossed arms.**

**"Negatory." Chris answered, "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods." He turns his head to the campers, "So finish breaky…"**

**A huge burp cut Chris off and everyone turns to see Owen, surrounding by empty cans. "Get any more?" The oaf sighed joyously.**

Owen giggled while the others shook their heads at the boy's antics. Duncan however smirked at Owen, "Those beans will cost you in the end boy."

Owen sighed recalling how the beans made him less then stealthy last time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Woods)<strong>

**The group stands in front of Chris and a tool board with multicolor paintball guns. "And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass Hunters are Bridgette, Harold, Owen, and Naruto," Chris announced as he tosses the green paintball guns to the mentioned Bass. "Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint…"**

**"Woo-Hoo!" Owen cheered, "This is awesome, man!"**

**"And using orange paint are Gophers hunters…" The host smirked as soon as he heard Naruto's whining, 'That's for interrupting me many time.' Chris thought before resuming his speech,**

Chris smirked here, "Ah payback. It doesn't have to be big and loud to make it good and sweet. Though I wouldn't say no to big and loud."

"Tell us about it," Trent muttered.

**"Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Geoff." The Gophers caught their pink paintball guns before he puts on his camo hat and orange safety glasses. "You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer."**

**"Say what?" Gwen mumbled to herself.**

**Chris opened the crate behind him and holds up an antler headband, fake tail and a red nose. "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." The host said as he wiggled his tail in campers' direction before chuckled to himself.**

**"Yeah, right. I'm not wearing that." Heather scowled.**

**"But I think you should make a cute doe, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, never noticed the blush on the queen bee's face.**

Heather blushed as once again she got cat calls and small cheers. Duncan added fuel to the fire saying, "You did look like something I would bag up for dinner." He earned a soda splashing in his face but he still kept his grin, "Worth it."

Courtney scowled crossing her arms.

**"There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan grunted, disappointing that he don't get chose to be a hunter. Chris ignored the punk as he forced the deer gears on Duncan.**

**"Take these off and your team is totaled." The host grinned at the punk and Geoff laughed at Duncan.**

**"What are you looking at?" Duncan growled at the party boy.**

**"Nothing, bro…" Geoff snickered.**

Owen giggled with some of the other guys as Duncan scowled forgetting this part, "Yeah, nothing at all….Bambi."

The punk glared at him, "I seem to recall you being unable to hit me at all hunter."

"And you are lucky I am on your team this time." Owen countered "otherwise I would get you this time."

"I doubt it," Harold said, "with the amount of beans you eaten you will be alerting every one of your position."

Owen gained a determined look, "just watch I will bag the best deer!"

"He does know he's not really hunting right?" Gwen asked.

Leshawna shook her head "that boy is way too into this. He's not the only one though."

**"You'd better take a good shot, slacker." Duncan threatened with his finger in Geoff's face.**

**"And you may go to your starting spots." Chris chuckled as the teams went their separate ways.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass Deer)<strong>

**The four Bass deer was walking through the forest before Courtney sigh, "At least we get a head start."**

**"I don't know about y'all but I'm outta here." DJ said, he know it is bad idea to stay in a group because it's possible that the Gophers hunters will take them out in one swoop. The giant turns around and starts to gallop off on his four limbs. Duncan dropped his jaw, he knows that it's impossible for human to do that but DJ just prove him wrong.**

"Yeah I forgot he did that," Duncan muttered before he turned to the big guy, "How did you manage that?"

DJ smirked "Sorry but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers Deer)<strong>

**Heather was sitting on the tree stump, filing her nails as she watch Katie separated herself from the group. "Are you coming?" Gwen asked and the queen bee scoffed at her.**

**"No, I'm going to wait for Lindsay and Beth and make them protect me for the whole game."**

**"Wouldn't that be against the rules?" Gwen asked as she placed fists on her hip.**

Chris shrugged, "Not really as it was never stated a hunter can't protect a deer but it would be unwise and they would have a hard time doing so and leave one less hunter hunting deer."

Heather scowled recalling what happen even if she thought she was right in this.

**"Do you see a rules person anywhere?" Heather said sarcastically, "Worry about your own fluffy tails."**

**"Fine…" Gwen rolled her eyes as she walk off with Trent, "Don't go mushy on Naruto if he caught you."**

Heather stammered as the others snickered.

**"…W-W-What are you talking about!" Heather snarled, earning a tiny smirk from Goth girl.**

_**'You're not only one who read another person's diary.'**_** Gwen snickered inside her mind.**

Heather snarled at Gwen who was smirking at her, "I hate you," Heather muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"Why everyone does kept assuming that I have a crush on idiot!" Heather groaned, "There's nothing going on here…" The queen bee paused before fixing her antler headband, "Is there any chance that I can keep these?" Her eyes widened, "N-N-Not because of what idiot just said! It's because I think they are cuter!" Heather stuttered with a little blush on her face.**

"Sure you did," Gwen said before she turned to Noah, "What the hell, put me for ten bucks on Heather."

"Same here!" Leshawna cried as Noah made notes.

"With all of my hate," Heather added with her eyebrow twitching.

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass hunters)<strong>

**After going over their strategy, they put their hands together and raised them with a cheer. "And break!" Harold said before the boys put their glasses on but Bridgette look unsure about the challenge. "Okay, you do realize that this is all just pretend, right, and it's just paint?" The nerd told the surfer before give her a smirk, "Like if you…like…hit Heather…"**

**Bridgette cut him off, "Wait. Heather is a deer?"**

Courtney smirked, "Girl's hunting to defend her man."

"Courtney!" Bridgette cried out.

"Makes sense," Geoff added but shrugged under the look his girl gave him.

**She starts to chuckling, putting on her safety glasses and Naruto grinned at her.**

**"That's the spirit, dattebayo. I'm glad that you're doing this for fun." Naruto chuckled as the boys deadpanned at him, does he not know that there's reason why Bridgette want to attack Heather.**

* * *

><p>Bridgette smirked at Heather, "I think my girl will enjoy this more then she should."<p>

"I know I would." Gwen added with a smirk.

**(Screaming Gophers hunters)**

**"Start your paintballs!" Chris spoke out of the loudspeaker, "Game on!"**

**"All right!" Beth laughed, "Let's go bag some deer!"**

**"Ha-ha, I am down with that." Leshawna chuckled and Geoff smirked.**

**"Yeah, I'm so psych to hunt them down." He chuckled before ran off alone.**

**"Why do boys always have to be gun-crazed?" Leshawna rolled her eyes, earning a nod from bombshell and farmer.**

"Lucky bastard," Duncan muttered wanting to be one of the hunters.

"I rest my case," Leshawna added rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lindsay)<strong>

**The bombshell was searching for the berries on Heather's order, she and Beth met the queen bee a while ago before Lindsay got her order from the leader of alliance. She hummed as she collecting the berries out of the bush before hearing a rustling sound and quickly grabs her paintball gun. "W-w-who's there?"**

**"Lind?" The voice called out as Lindsay blushed, realizing the voice of her crush. "Is that you?" The person walks out and chuckled, "I thought you were the deer."**

Everyone stared at the screen. Everyone was wide eyed beside Lindsay who didn't understand what was going on, and Owen who was happily enjoying his snacks. "Isn't that?" Gwen started holding a finger up,

"It is," Noah replied stunned at the screen.

"But…how?" Duncan asked unable to comprehend.

**"Yeah, me too." Lindsay giggled, "I almost shot you."**

**"Hehehe, yeah!" He paused before look at her, "What are you doing?"**

**"Oh, I'm getting some berries for Hailey." The bombshell offers him some berries, "Want some?"**

Owen giggled, "Oh that was nice of you Lindsay."

Lindsay nodded, "Yes it was." She blinked and turned to a gapping Beth, "Do you know what is going on?"

Her friend did not answer as she gapped at the screen.

**"Sure!" Lindsay giggled as she watches him eating the berries. "It's been a while since we talk…When was the last time we talk again?"**

**"Just a few days ago when we were having dinner…" Lindsay tapped her chin, remembering that they always talk during the suppers but they both got busy with other stuffs.**

**"Right!" He nods before sighed, "I miss talking to you…" Lindsay blushed when he told her that.**

Tyler was slacked jawed, shouldered hunched, and arms limped as he saw who his girl here was crushing on. He knew he had Lindsay here but this was…

DJ looked at Tyler concern, "hey man you alright?" he tapped the teen's shoulder and the jock slumped over in his seat in a dead faint.

"I don't blame him," Cody muttered looking at the screen.

**"Y-Y-Yeah, me too…" They both stand around in awkward silence before she speaks up, "I better go back to Hillary before she gets mad again."**

**"Oh, yeah…See you, Lind." He waves at her as he walks off to hunting for the Gophers deer, don't even remember that Heather is the deer in first place.**

**"Yeah…See you, Otis." Lindsay blushed as she watches Owen disappeared into the wood.**

"I don't get it," Lindsay asked before Beth recovered enough to state, "Owen is the big crush your counterpart said she been having."

"Really?" Lindsay blinked surprised by this. "That doesn't seem right."

"No kidding," Heather muttered and Owen pouts slightly.

"No it's just Orion is not really my type," Lindsay explained before she blinked and said to Owen, "No offense Obie."

"Oh none taken," Owen chuckled good heartedly. "You are way out of my league anyways."

"Still took us by surprise," Noah added as he made a big note here.

Chris glanced at Chef who looked just as stunned as he was, "Did you see this coming?" the once host asked and the cook shook his head, "me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto and Bridgette)<strong>

**"Man, I don't see any deer for a while, dattebayo." Naruto sighed, scanning the woods for any signs of Gophers deer as Bridgette nod. Harold decided to go another way to see if he can find any deer so it was just them alone together in the forest and they were fine with it.**

**"Yeah, it's weird that we don't come across anyone for a while." The surfer said, she know it was a big forest but it is still weird that they don't find anyone yet. Bridgette glanced at Naruto before thinking to herself, **_**'Shall I say it now or wait until after the challenge?'**_** She bit her lips before nods to herself. "Naruto…I need to…"**

**"Shh!" Naruto shushed, "I see Heat-chan ahead of us." Bridgette blinks, starting to notice Heather sitting on the stump as the queen bee yelling at Beth in distance. **

Both Beth and Heather scowled remembering that scene though Beth was glad she talked back to Heather even if it backed fired later.

**"Shall I shoot or do you want to?" Naruto asked before smirking Bridgette fired her paintball gun twice and it hit Heather's arm.**

**"Whoever you are, this is so not cool!" Heather growled as she looks around, never noticed the retreating hunters.**

**"Nice one, Bri-chan." Naruto laughed as the surfer joined him in laughter.**

Heather growled at Bridgette while said girl smirked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>(DJ)<strong>

**The giant dodged another paintball as he galloped up the giant cliff, chasing by Geoff. **

Geoffand DJ looked at each other surprised at the 'match up'. DJ figured now that Owen was taken a place someone else must have been trying to hunt him.

**Early, the party boy find DJ in the clearing and was about to ambush the deer, only to step on the twig and alerted DJ to his position. "Get back here!" Geoff shouted as he shot another paintball at DJ. The giant dodged it again before skidded to stop in front of the edge of the cliff and gulps at the height. Geoff laughed, "You're mine now, deer." DJ sweats as Geoff aimed his gun at the deer and pulled it, only to have it clicking.**

Owen giggled here, "Tough break. The same happen to me."

Geoff groaned smacking his head at his luck.

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…" DJ glared at Geoff, "Um…I'm out?" Geoff nervously chuckled as he rubs his head before DJ dropkick him off the cliff and into the lake. The giant grinned at the soaking party boy before kicking the dirt in air and galloping off again.**

"Sorry man but he had it coming," DJ said and Geoff shrugged understanding and couldn't stay mad.

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass Hunters)<strong>

**The four hunters found each other and agreed to go together since the game is going to be over soon since it has been almost more than two hours. They were talking about how Owen come close to bag some deer, only to be fouled by his own farts**

"Again?" Owen mutters with a stubborn frown. He was so sure he would bagged a deer this time.

Harold was able to gloat an 'I told you so,' but he was shushed by Leshawna as she pointed at the screen.

**and laughed when Owen let out a fart before they overhear someone fighting with other.**

**"Huh? Sound like Heat-chan." Naruto muttered before they peek out of the bushes to see Leshawna and Beth shooting at Heather while she was shooting back and the Killer Bass hunters raised their eyebrows at each other before shot their paintball guns at the fighting trio.**

Heather screamed in fury before pointing at Leshawna and Beth, "That was all your fault!"

The sister scowled and crossed her arms, "You are just as much to blame so don't push it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Geoff)<strong>

**The party boy sighed as he walk throughout the woods after dried off, he was lucky that the sharks were not around this time. "Huh?" He blinked, noticing a pile of berries and shrugged his shoulders, he was really hungry. Geoff starts to eating them, unawake that a bear stand right behind him until he finally turns around and screaming.**

Geoff screamed as well as Cody as he recalled this happening to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**The bear was eating berries off his claws, wearing a camo hat and safety glasses.**

Chris chuckled glad they were able to capture that video there too.

* * *

><p><strong>(Camp)<strong>

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Chris shook his head, he just called all the campers back to tally up the team's score and only to find out that his challenge was really messed up. "Stealing from Chef, eating chips in woods, being mauled by a bear." Chris said as Chef wrapped the bandage on wheelchair-bounded Geoff, honestly the party boy have no idea about the first two but the host believed it was him since the empty bag, tossed by Beth in first place, were found near Geoff at this time. **

Geoff winced seeing the state he was in. he wondered if he was as bad as Cody was last time.

**"Do you know what I see here?" Chris asked with a glare as the campers look down on the ground, some was staring at injured Geoff.**

**"A bunch of teenagers?" Naruto said and the host sighed at him.**

Chris pouts while Chef chuckled, "I knew I like this kid."

**"No…I see a very undisciplined group." Chris turns his head to Gophers, "I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product…And I have to say…" Chris take a deep breath, "That was awesome!"**

**"Say what?" Everyone beside Geoff cried out.**

The others sighed, while they were surprised at first they realized how much of an ass he can be.

**Chris pointed at Gopher team with a laugh, "When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked TV, guys."**

**"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked before the mentioned campers walk in with their antlers locked together, causing some campers to laugh at the sight.**

Duncan chuckled while Courtney blushed and didn't meet anyone eyes. The others laughed remembering that scene.

**"Oh, this is too much." Gwen smirked.**

**"Duncan, you sly dog, you!" Owen catcalled.**

**The punk wiggled his eyebrows, "The girl can't keep her antlers off me."**

Duncan shot a smirk at Courtney who scowled and crossed her arms.

**That earn him a kick to groin from Courtney and the males winced at his agony. "Can't…Even…Bend…Over…" Duncan groaned out.**

Duncan winced again while it was Courtney's turn to smirk at him.

**"Easy, Courtney." Chris said, "Our medical tent's really only equipped for one at a time, and Geoff's pretty messed up." Naruto and Bridgette help separating the CIT and punk from their antlers locking. "Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint…"**

**Lindsay cut him off by turns around to reveal that she got shot in back, "Make that four members."**

**"…And some of them aren't even deer, I think we have our winner." Chris glared at Gophers before grinned at the cheering Killer Bass members, "You're off to a hunting-camp shindig."**

**"Woo…" Duncan whined before dropping on his knees, holding his family jewelries.**

"Such a tough guy huh?" Courtney said to the punk.

He crossed his arms not amused "I'd like to see how well you recover from a blow like that."

**"Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony…" Chris rolled his eyes, "Again."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

**"I mean, seriously, twice in a row?" Heather scoffed at her team, "What is wrong with you people? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off." The said farmer gulps as the queen bee glared at Leshawna with crossed arms, "I just wish I could vote off two campers at once."**

"Tell me about it," Leshawna said with a glare, "Then maybe you would have been voted off a long time ago."

"Yeah right," Heather replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession)<strong>

**"I know I just got mauled by a bear," Geoff chuckled in his wheelchair, "But I'm feeling good about this. This Heather chick has a lot of issues with Gophers and I'm sure I'm safe this time."**

Cody blinked recalling thinking he was safe. "I guess we know who gets voted off next."

Noah nodded seeing the comparison.

_***Static***_

**"I totally admire Belle for standing up to Heather," Lindsay said, finally get the queen bee's name right, "But she's so dead now."**

* * *

><p>Beth groaned, and Lindsay rubbed her back sorry she said that but at the time she believed in Heather.<p>

**"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate." Chris said as he shows them the plate, "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper…"**

**He was cut off again by Gwen as she droned, "Who do not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch a boat of losers and leave." The Goth girl sighed, "Can't we just get this over with?"**

Chris shot a glare at Gwen and the girl smirked back at him.

_**'Damn you, Naruto…'**_ **Chris glared at the campers, "Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment." He tossed the marshmallows at the campers with glare, "Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth."**

**"Oh, come on!" Heather mumbled to herself with a sneer. Now it's down to between Geoff and Heather.**

**"Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight." Chris said, holding up the final marshmallow.**

**"…" Heather licks her lip with worried expression on her face.**

**"…" Geoff glances at the marshmallow before turns his eyes to Heather.**

**"…" Chris just stares at them with poker face before said dully, "Heather."**

Heather huffed, "As if there is any doubt."

**The host jumped as soon as Heather grabs the marshmallow and glowering over her team with a deep growl, "You are all lucky, okay? Very lucky!" The Gophers gasped out in fear as she stomped away.**

**"Geoff, the dock of shame awaits, bro." Chris said dully, not affected by Heather's anger.**

**"…" The host just realized that Geoff can't move at all.**

"Man that must blow," Geoff muttered and Cody nodded.

**"I guess we can help you get there." Chris smirked, "Chef?"**

**"Yeah, yeah." Chef muttered as he push Geoff's wheelchair toward the dock of shame and tosses him into the boat before it sailed off.**

The others stared at him, "Umm, any reason for…?" Trent started but was quite after Chef growled.

**"…Why is he in a nurse uniform?" Trent said with green face.**

**"And wearing a blonde wig?" Gwen shivered.**

**"That's his punishment." Chris smirked evilly as the Gophers blinked at him, what punishment?**

_**'I told these fools to erase this part.'**_** Chef glared at the sweating camera crew.**

Chef growled out, "Great now they know I gave a pep talk to the brat."

"You really shouldn't have," Chris said shaking his head.

"Oh be quite pretty boy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Dock)<strong>

**"Wow, what a wild time we had!" Chris winked, "Get it, wild? Huh?" The host sighed, "Anyway…So far we have seen a lot of things this time like Naruto's scars, two campers caught someone's attention in unlikely manners and…Speak of which…" Chris glared at Chef in his nurse uniform, "How long will I punish Chef for giving Naruto a somewhat pep talk."**

**"Oh come on! Get over it!" The cooker groaned, crossing his arms.**

"You better not keep me like that for long," Chef added with a glare.

Chris frowned but said nothing.

**"Nope! Now what will the next episode bring us? Will someone tell our redhead idiot that he just unknowingly woo a few girls? Who will be next to kick off the island? When will these damned teenagers learn to not interrupting their handsome host?**

"Never!" almost everyone cried out much to Chris's displeasure.

"Shut up!"

**What will happen next on…?"**

**"TOTAL…"**

**"DRAMA…"**

**"ISLAND!"**

**"…Can I get out of the uniform now?"**

**"No!"**

"You are so dead if I have to keep that on for the next episode." Chef said and Chris actually looked a little nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cabins)<strong>

**Bridgette fidgeting with her fingers as she paces around in same spot. "You can do it, you can do it." The surfer girl mumbled to herself, trying to calm herself down before someone call out to her.**

**"Hey, Bri-chan. Courtney said that you need to see me for something." Naruto smiled as he come up to her, "What do you need, dattebayo?"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, though Heather was looking to see how the girl would mess up.

**"O-o-oh! Well…" Bridgette rubbed her arm before taking a deep breath, "N-N-Naruto, I want to tell you something…"**

**"Yeah?" The redhead blinked at her.**

**"Naruto…I-I-I-I…really like…" Bridgette stuttered with red face and before she can say it, a voice called out to them with a stomping footstep.**

**"Hey idiot! What are you doing…?" The couple turns to see Heather as the queen bee blinked, noticing the surfer before narrowed her eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"**

The others groaned, "Way to ruin the moment girl," Leshawna said but Heather looked pleased with herself.

**"N-N-No, not at all." Bridgette squeaked before sighing, earning a concerned look from Naruto.**

**"You sure? You can tell me, dattebayo." The surfer shook her head.**

**"Nah, I'll tell you later…" Bridgette glared at Heather, "In private when I'm ready."**

**"Huh? Ready for what?" Naruto tilted his head as Bridgette wave it off and give him a smile before retreating into her room. "Um…Heat-chan, what's going on?"**

"Like she's going to tell him," Gwen said.

Trent nodded, "yeah, unless it is to say she likes him."

Heather blushed, "Shut up!"

**"Nothing!" Heather snarled, she knows what was going on so she decided to stop it by step in. No floozy is going to take her idiot away from…Naruto watched the queen bee's face turns red.**

**"Um…Heat-chan?"**

**"S-S-SHUT UP!" Heather shouted before stomped away from confusing Naruto.**

"Nice responds," Courtney said as the others chuckled.

Heather seethed in her seat wanting this to be over.

**"…" The redhead turns to a bear who was just bystander in the middle of everything, "What's going on, dattebayo?" The bear's answer was just a face palm, "What?"**

* * *

><p>They all sighed, "Someone has to tell the boy already," Leshawna said.<p>

"Maybe one of the girls should just kiss him already," Noah added knowing none of the guys will say anything due to the bet.

Chris then had the light turned back on, "Woo, look at the time. We been here for hours."

They all checked either their watches or phones to see that Chris was right. "Man it's getting late." DJ said slightly surprised.

"What will we do now?" Katie asked, "We only expected to be here for a day."

"I got you covered," Chris added with a grin, "I have hotel room ready for all of you. Some may have to bunk with another but it should be enough for you. After breakfast you will all meet her and we can do more of the viewing."

"It better not be some deadbeat motel," Duncan muttered as they started to walk out. They left the theater not noticing that Heather was lagging behind of every including Chris and Chef. Once she was far enough that she would not be heard she got out her phone, diel a number in her contacts and held it to her ear as it started ringing. After a minute a male's voice answer, _"Mushi, Mushi,"_

Heather scowled, "Idiot, why can't you answer the phone like a normal person?"

The boy on the phone laughed for a sec, "Sorry Heat-chan."

* * *

><p>Fan Service! Yes Naruto is real and it looks like he might be appearing. When everyone's favorite camper appear sparks will fly, and all sorts of chaos and drama will be delivered. When will naruto show up? What will he and the rest of the cast expect to see from here on out and what other surprises will be in store for everyone? You do not want to miss the next time on Total…Drama…Preview!<p> 


End file.
